A Fight for Control
by NeoDragonZero
Summary: It's been way too long, but Ch 18 is finally here. While Jack and the others keep eye on Cassandra, other actions are being taken against their friends. What will happen to Uriko, and what of Stun and the sign of the beast?
1. Ensuing Chaos

In no way do I own the rights to any part of the Bloody Roar series, characters, or general theme involving zoanthropes or other Bloody Roar paraphernalia. All of the stated above are owned by Activision, but mainly Hudson. Thanks to Tiger5913 for starting the Bloody Roar fanfic section. Without it, I wouldn't have known about Fanfiction.net to begin with. With that said, so starts the story…

1: Ensuing Chaos

Rain pelted the ground in an endless dance that relentlessly assaulted his mind. Gradually, the light forced an eye open, only to blind him until his pupils grew accustomed to this change from darkness. As he lie there, with the warmth coming in through the slits in the blinds, he began to ponder. _What could I have changed so that my life would have had more meaning than the style that I have chosen? Could this curse really be consuming me, or just having insanity pursue me in a vain attempt at the humanity left inside? _These thoughts seemed to surface when he least expected them. For Jack Rouche, life was different since that fateful day when he chose to partake in a test issued by the US government. He thought it was just another one of those new experiments they were dishing out in order to deal with the constant zoanthrope threat. There were far too many zoanthropes either born or created that were abusing their power. He knew that after he underwent the experiment that his life would be changed forever. He also knew that when five men in lab jackets walk up to you as your dressing that the first thought to come to mind would be fear. So, as he finished buckling his belt on his blue jeans, he heard the one thing that made him shiver: some patients experience overpowering of the animal DNA, causing them to not only lose all humanity left inside, but forcing the patients who managed to exert all their energy and revert to human form (said to be around 4%) to be transferred to a Tylon controlled mental institution for further studying.

As he rustled through the heavy blanket that seemed to not release him from the indent he had made in the mattress, he found his way to the bathroom. His frayed dirty blonde hair jetted out in several directions at once, as though trying to escape from the bonding scalp that held it in place. He had to admit though, it was the only really distinguishing feature on his face. He was clean-shaven, had nothing like moles or birthmarks dotting his face. His build was that of a 6' 2", 240 lbs., medium build man of his late twenties. His dark brown eyes voided existence like a black hole. Broad shoulders defined his figure more than anything, though he didn't body build, and it couldn't have come from either side of his family. _So this is what it's all come to ehh? Abandoning all hope, delving into the depths of insanity, only to lose myself to the beast within instead of my own humanity. Why did I think that this might be a better life. I know that when I was young I always wondered what it would be like to be an animal, and now its all true, but I just don't feel human anymore._ The dim light shadowed his eyes under his brow, and he cringed at the sight he saw in the mirror. _What happened to the man I once was? Must I constantly fear myself? _With that, he lifted himself from the hunched over stance that he found himself in when he ran these thoughts through his head.

He felt the urge to fill his stomach when he felt the acid begin the churn through his gut. The one problem with being a zoanthrope was the constant urge to feed, feasting more than mere humans. He found himself eating more meat than usual though, and one of the side effects flashed through his mind's eye. They said that meat is what consumes most zoanthropes, as they are mostly mammals. The rare cases as like Xion and Stun, as Stephen Goldberg preferred to be known, craved foods of equivalent value. The only problem with Stun's condition was that he needed blood to sustain his form, as he no longer wished to be dependent upon Hajime Busuzima. After filling his gut with the nourishing food, Jack set off on another one of his meaningless journeys through the city.

The darkness seemed a welcome comfort for him, as it enveloped his form from sight. The rain had slowed to slight drizzle, and this too he welcomed. Again he flashed back to the experiments that had changed his life. Massive amounts of medication were necessary as well as restraints. The white coats all said that this would surmount all previous experiments if it succeeded. They were so sure of themselves that Jack didn't even raise the question of failure. Tranquilizers, as well as massive stimulants, were injected into multiple veins throughout his body until they had to search to find fresh ones. He felt full of energy and exhausted at the same time. He also felt his life flash before his eyes and at the same time rebirth. The drugs just seemed to be wearing off when his vision faded to black and he passed out. When he awoke, the scientists said that he showed excellent signs of success. Next was the electrotherapy, designed to enhance the muscle groups to their new natural level. This enhanced his current strength and speed three fold. Though at times his body seemed to show signs of rejection, the scientists took care of the matter with sedatives and stimulants, all administered in his dreams. This he enjoyed, because he always felt so refreshed as he awoke. Test after test constantly showed signs that his zoanthrope transformation was successful. Finally, after his patience had run too thin to measure, they announced the final tests.

His body was in top conditioning and his brain waves responded nicely to this foreign agent. He was to attempt to transform into his alternate beast form, and sustain it for as long as possible. After shown videos and told countless steps as to the best way in which to control it, he was told to step into the next room. This room seemed to be different from all the others. They all seemed to be crammed with scientific equipment and littered with lights that singed his pupils. But this room, it was darker yes, and smelt of blood and rancid fumes, but the feeling was unmistakable. What he felt sank deep into his bones and had his nerves impulse the sense of fear and urgency to his ever evolving brain. Through an unseen speaker, a countdown was commissioned. At the sound of three, he obeyed all they had taught him and began to bring forth his other form. Though he still retained his human thoughts, his human senses and instincts, another entity forced its way to the surface. He felt great power building up inside of him as muscles and tendons shifted under stress to accommodate this new form. At first the scientists were ecstatic, as his transformation showed signs of their first true success. Yes, they had succeeded before this subject, but never before had a man exerted his full capability to one source, to one goal. Their jubilation soon turned to fear and horror as it seemed that Rouche had used all his energy only half way through the process. This half-beast, half-human repulsed them. Bone, sinew, muscle, veins and arteries pulsing, all this they were not prepared for. It seemed that Rouche had overexerted himself, as his beast vied for control of his physical self, his human form. Disgusted and vexed at the same time, they allowed time for him to recuperate. With doors silently closing and humanity seeming to float away, Rouche's mind's eye began its work, reeling to him images that would soon haunt his life forever. . .


	2. Dreams of Things Past

2: Dreams of Things Past

Nine days went by and still Rouche was passed out. The scientists couldn't figure it out. How was it that one man, though turned zoanthrope, could stay out this long? What thoughts lie dormant in this mans mind? They checked on him periodically, checked his pulse, brain waves, and human-zoanthrope synchrosis. They all checked out, so the only thing they wanted to know, they could not attain. What could bring this man down after countless hours of intense training and mental stabilization? After the next check up, they left him to dream and rest, for they knew that his will power alone would have him strive to complete the goal that was hastily snatched away.

Images flared throughout Jack's head. Through blood filled eyes he saw the horror stricken faces before him. His human senses told him that they were in fear because of him, but his animal instincts told him that this was his territory, and he needed to claim it from these intruders. Now his animal instincts were not like the ones Rouche had learned about in his younger years. Those were because of fear of takeover, being shoved down on the domination ladder. His was because of pure anger, rage, and hate for these humans who had violated his rights. He tried to control his inner animal side, but its strength was totally new to him, and he couldn't seem to control this newfound power. Surging through his body and mind, his bestial form forebode strength and power born anew inside him, kindling the burning inferno raging inside his heart. Muscles plowed forward, bursting with energy. Senses heightened. Hearing grew sharper than he knew he could experience. Sight grew as well, illuminating the darkened room in such a way that shocked his human brain. Thereafter, his body began more drastic physical changes, as it changed into the bestial form that others called zoanthrope. Hair grew thicker, flowing freely in the breeze from the vents above. By the time his face began to change he knew something was wrong. The power soon began to fade. At first he thought it was a fluctuation, but then it took on exponential speed. His human form had expended all its energy, but the beast within wanted to keep going. It attempted to retain its growing control, but the strength failed where will stood firm. With that, the human form tried to revert, but it all ended in chaos. Hair shrank back, but shrank back too far as it took skin with it. Muscle became exposed, and on other parts tendons and even bone, were exposed. In his fury, he let out a bloodcurdling scream, high pitched enough that it rang throughout his mind, haunting him with its echo. Off and on these would flash through his thoughts, starting and stopping at different places. The outcome was always the same though, and he knew that only awakening would free him from this seemingly endless torment that he knew was placed for him to endure.

Two more days passed until Rouche awakened. Under normal circumstances he would have enjoyed a rest like this, and would have also enjoyed the indescribable feeling of pure power surging through his body. The scientists had no reasonable explanation for his fail in the transformation, or for him sleeping so long. However, they did know how he could increase his ability of success when trying to transform again. His endurance surely had been depleted, so to compensate they would have to inject heavy amounts of steroids and other muscle and organ enhancers. Dangerous only because they had never expected to use it on this type of subject, Rouche would have to do as the test subject. Quickly he agreed so hopefully he could return to the real world. He had other reasons though, as his animal side also agreed that he must complete this transformation, or insanity and pain would accompany horror and suffering. Already the state he had grown accustomed to was affecting his mind in ways incalculable. Though they didn't know it, he had grown accustomed to his bestial insanity, and would do anything to bring out his full potential. Next time failure would be oblivious to him.

After a little over a week of intense training and massive amounts of injections, paling in comparison to his original tests, the scientists were quite sure of his success and constantly urged him to try again. He felt obliged not to disappoint them. So yet again he was placed in the darkened room that felt so familiar to him. Yes, he could remember it all now, as if in some distant dream. But this was no dream, and after the countdown he began anew to unleash the beast buried deep within him. Again his body surged with power, and again his muscles burned forth with insurmountable strength. He could see the world melting away before his eyes, dripping onto the floor unto which his gaze was set forth. But this new world stank of wretched souls, of death, sorrow, decay and yes, even fear itself. _We are almost at the peak_, the beast raged, _just a bit longer and we will complete the cycle and show these pitiful humans the true meaning of power. Could this really be happening…?_ Rouche thought, _is this all a dream, some sort of twisted reality drawn up to seize my identity? Or could this be reality showing its true self in my face, daring me to contradict it?_ He ran this through his head, as the transformation was almost complete. The scientists were ecstatic once again as success was once more at hand. This time they knew the outcome, and their grants from the government would be pushed away no further. As two minds soon became one, the beast finally showed its true form to the people before it. Now that man and beast were finally one, Rouche felt somewhat complete inside. _So this is what completeness feels like_, he thought. _Yes, and now that strength and mind are fused, we can show the world that zoanthropes will NOT be taken lightly anymore. But who is this?!? I am your opposite, as these humans call me, your inner beast. But I will provide so much more than just power, as you will soon realize…_

With his beast showing itself to the scientists, they couldn't figure out one simple thing. They had injected into him the DNA of a basilisk in order to find its capabilities in combat. But this DNA had evolved into something totally different. Though still retaining somewhat of a lizard form, it had grown far larger claws, and somehow, wings had appeared. Glistening in the darkness, his darkened blood red eyes shone, only gazing at the floor before him. It appeared that his breathing had increased near the end of the transformation, presumably due to stress, but had stabilized so quickly that the white coats were baffled. _What is going on in your mind?_ wondered the head coordinator. 

"The snout has elongated, the overall muscle structure has been completely reformatted, and the bone structure is off as well. We have no known data on this hybrid yet sir," responded one of the data analysts. "Though we will keep a close watch on him, Rouche might have changed mentally, in more ways than we can comprehend."

"Very well then, instruct Rouche to release his energy and revert back to human form," replied the head coordinator. _We shall see how much you have changed Rouche, your sudden change shall serve us far better than we had anticipated_. With the halogen bulbs radiating light off his glasses, he faced the beast before him. Intently he studied his specimen, and after a quick analysis, he pivoted on heel and left the room to his subordinates, leaving them to handle this newborn creature. _Yes Rouche, you will indeed serve us well, in more ways than you think_. With his snickering booming into dark laughter, light was drained from the room, and Rouche found himself shrouded in darkness once again.


	3. Hybrid Born, Fusion Complete

3: Hybrid Born, Fusion Complete

_Do you still not understand these things that I speak to you_, the beast questioned. _No, I mean yes, I mean… I don't know, this is all so new to me_, Rouche responded. _I still can't understand where you came from, or how you were infected into my mind. But Jack, I am a part of you, how can't you understand that? I'm in your DNA, in every fiber of your being. Those scientists, as you call them, merely put me where I would be better suited. That subject was you, and now we are one, so what is so bad about that? There's nothing bad about it, its just all so new to me, and I fear what I have become might have people fear and hate me. I didn't take this test to become an outcast in society. Then what did you take it for? I don't know!! Stop questioning me, OK? I'm still trying to adjust to you, no less this transformation. I don't even know how to change back into my human self. All you have to do is will it, that is the basis of all things Jack. Will power spawns determination, and determination is what spawned competitiveness. Competition is what spurs beings to fight. That, dear friend, is why instincts were evolved into every living being on this planet, though some faster than others. How do you know this? You think that all I am is just DNA, injected into you for enhancement? No, I have evolved into much more than that. Why do you think that you failed at your first attempt, why your energy was depleted so fast? They said it was because my body wasn't prepared for the power. No, no, no, no, it wasn't that at all, I was merely testing your body for myself, and unfortunately it wasn't up to my liking. What I did like, however, was that it spurred me into combining with your natural brainwaves, creating the being that speaks to you now. But that's not possible!?! Oh Jack, anything is possible, it's just that people agree to void out what they can't believe to be true. That is why the world is in the state it is. Humans were meant to live with animals in peace, but when man got greedy, animals retaliated, forming a living barrier, causing some sympathetic humans to try to protect us. Now, through mutation, zoanthropes have appeared, and again, humans fear the results. That is why humans constantly have the urge to fight, so they can see that they are dominant in a world that merely wants equality. Do you understand now Jack? Yes… I..I think I'm starting to understand where you come in to play too. Very good, you have achieved the first goal and have gained my approval. Now rest my friend, for these humans wish to know how you are. Relax yourself, and you will revert back to human form. Slow your breathing and relax your muscles, that's it_.

Slowly Jack listened to his beast and relaxed his muscles and slowed his breathing. He felt the rush of adrenaline fading from his system. He suddenly felt weak and his legs quivered. Black consumed his peripheral vision as he collapsed to the floor. His face greeted the faded gray tile with warm embrace, as blood mingled with sweat and his consciousness shifted. He knew this feeling all too well, as images soon began to appear throughout the vast void of the mind. At first fearful, he had grown somewhat accustomed to this feeling. His beast had revealed to him a world that only fools chose to ignore. He would now see things in a new light, and the world as it knew him would have to adjust to his needs. Yes, he now had power, and it would be used as he saw fit, not as some government official saw fit. Besides, how could they stop him…?

As days passed, and the final tests were issued, Rouche was finally let go back into society. The analysts had told him that all statistics pointed to green, and though they still couldn't find a valid enough reason for his sudden chemical change in his brain, they assumed it would return to normal after being re-introduced into the real world. And so Jack Rouche left this dark place, left this evil and proceeded to try to live a new life. 

***

Three years later

Two years was what it had taken for his mind to accept his inner beast for its entirety. He finally realized all it had begun to show him in his days as a guinea pig. This third year was just testing his powers, for the two years had taken a huge mental strain on him. But now he, as well as Draedgo as his inner beast wished to be known, felt the need to pursue other stakes, attempting to rid the world of all these prejudices against himself, as well the other zoanthropes throughout the world. He knew exactly how to do it too. If one were to take out key officials in the political ladder, one by one a chain reaction would start. Zoanthropes would then be able to have less prejudice pressured upon them, and maybe this would change man's outlook upon zoanthropes. Judgement had been clouded in fear. In order to clear this judgement, fear must be removed, leaving way for intricate thoughts to develop. The thoughts would then spread, much like a wildfire, and soon the world would realize its error. Yes, the world must be proved wrong, not one or two people. One thing remained a problem though, for zoanthropes with more twisted minds than he lurked about. They wished the total end of human kind. Eliminating all traces of their former history, their former lives and family. Draedgo would not deem this fit, though, for as twisted as he may be, their purpose was beyond his reasoning. He only wished to have equality, even if it meant starting over, but he did not wish genocide of the entire human race.

Therefore, Rouche constantly ran the plan over and over in his head. Draedgo was his guide, and the first step was to eliminate the top threat. Keshra Gailbo proved to be such a threat, as his anti-zoanthrope organization proved to be growing in immeasurable strength. Even the great Alan Gado was having troubles delaying his plans. If he helped his fellow zoanthrope, he would gain clout and be able to move up on the influence scale. _Yes Rouche, he is the prime target. Eliminate him first. Show him that some zoanthropes are worse than he fears. Pain beyond suffering awaits you Gailbo, and I shall be your only savior, sent to release you from your life here on Earth_. With mission in hand, Rouche located the nearest hotel to Gailbo's residence, and completed the first phase of his plan. Dragging his nearly limp body to the warm and serene bed, he felt himself drift away from his troubles and drift into the sweet embrace known as the dream realm. _Soon_, he thought_, I will slowly become the single most powerful and influential zoanthrope since Gado himself_. _But_… _for now_…… _I need_… _to_.. _rest_.


	4. Insatiable Hunger

4: Insatiable Hunger

Daybreak sounded the beginning of the world, as both humans and zoanthropes awakened to start the new day's tasks. Through the slightly opened window, a cool breeze nudged Rouche, persistently attempting to rouse him. To no avail, the breeze crept back along the path it had entered through, seeking more willing people to bring to into consciousness. _Come to Rouche, the day is trying to greet you, Draedgo said. _Responding to his friend's advice, Jack forced his crusted eyes open, allowing them to adjust from the darkness he had once been in. Groggily he lunged for the clock, noticing the time to be a quarter after ten. _Well…, _he thought, _time to eat and then begin to set the plan in motion._ He felt a strong craving for a good steak, and he knew a small restaurant nearby that would satisfy this hunger.

Leaving the warmth of slumber, he made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower to further awaken his senses. As steam gradually began to envelop the room, he stepped into the cramped shower, far too small for his size. _Well, you can't always get what you want_. Quickly lathering his hands with the punitive soap bar, he cleansed the dried drool and dirt from his body from the night before. The heat felt good on his body, relieving stress, and unknotting his tense muscles. He was the type of person who enjoyed _HOT_ showers, leaving the cold on just a nudge before the off position. After he shampooed his hair, he stepped out and proceeded to dry his body, reddened from the intense heat. As he opened the door and stepped into the hall, not wanting to leave his warm retreat, he moved over to the dresser to get his clothes. Rifling through these, he grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a crimson red T-shirt. Leaving this desolate place, he put his hands in his pants pockets, and slouched his back so that he seemed like anyone else. The ground held his gaze intently, though he would glance up at sounds that seemed intriguing. One such sound was a loud rustling in a grayish alley to his right. He slowed his pace and looked inside to see a female with the mark of a zoanthrope visible being harassed by a man clearly a foot taller and easily a hundred pounds heavier. Clearly she was at a disadvantage in her human form, so Rouche shuffled inward desperately trying to not draw attention to himself.

"Come on baby, how come your playin' hard to get so suddenly?" he inquired of her.

"You don't seriously think that I'm gonna let you take advantage of me, do you? You still don't realize who your messing with, do you?" she yelled viscously.

"Do you think it really matters to me? I don't care who you are, so long as you cooperate with me here." he retorted.

"You obviously don't pay attention to the news enough, because if you did, you would have learned to not corner someone like me." she said, lowering her tone and making a devilish smile cross her face.

"And how is this gonna affect me, huh? You can't deny the fact that I have you at a disadvantage baby. So tell me, how in the world do you expect to beat me?" he replied, mocking her smile with one of his own.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Just be sure you have good insurance…" she said, with a light laugh accompanying her smirk.

Although he began to laugh heartily at her remark, that laughter was soon halted as she began to glow and change into her zoanthrope form. Searching his eyes, Rouche felt fear welling up inside this poor fool. As fur covered her slim figure, he could see the muscles attempting to rip her clothes, much like his had those three years ago. He witnessed her ears shift up to the top of her fur-covered head, as well as a snout elongate from her human features. Through this transformation, he also saw a tail sprout from her pants, pushing bone and muscle from her shrunken human tailbone. As the light faded from sight, she obviously had the form of a leopard. _This is unmistakable Jack,_ Draedgo murmured, _she is the daughter of Gado, Jane. She is powerful indeed. Do not attempt to cross her path unguarded, _he warned.

With this knowledge stored in his mind, he watched as she began to attack this man unmercifully. She obviously had taken major offense at his words, as she left him no recourse but to endure the pain she was inflicting upon him. Blood splattered against the walls as she tore at his body, shredding skin with well-developed, razor sharp teeth. His screams were drowned out by the city noise around them, and it only proved to foil his vain attempts at some sort of rescue. _I want to jump in and help this poor fool,_ he thought, _but it would only have her attack me instead, mistaking me for an enemy rather than a curious civilian. _So he watched the carnage rage on, as it seemed that she would not give up.

Minutes seemed to crawl by as she relentlessly pounded his carcass until all Jack could see was a limp body covered in blood, sinew and bone meeting the scant air that filled her ravenous lungs. Viewing his body with an icy stare, she let out a heavy sigh and reverted back to her human form. She glanced near the street and noticed Rouche's shadow splayed upon the wall behind him. _Oh great…,_ he thought, _now she knows I'm here, and that I saw everything. How can I explain this one out Draedgo?_, he inquired of his beast.

"Hey you!! I know your behind those trash cans, so just stand up and come and explain yourself. Don't try anything funny, or you'll end up just like this guy!" she yelled, seemingly infuriated that there was a witness.

Jack obeyed her orders and shuffled over in her direction. While approaching her, he got view of her full figure, and he liked what he saw. Her well-defined figure was appealing, and the fact that she could hold her own with someone far larger than she intrigued him. _Maybe if this goes good, I might be able to persuade her into some sparing, _he thought.

"Do not look on me as an enemy. I was merely passing by and thought that you might need some assistance. However, you obviously have displayed that you need no such help." He said in a calm tone.

"Don't give me that bullshit talk in your serious tone. I don't like people who talk down on me. Now, who are you." She demanded of him.

"My name is Jack Rouche, and I see that you are intently staring at my zoanthrope mark. Yes, I do know that you are a zoanthrope too, and that is why I'm not as scared as I realize you would seem to like me to be. You are Jane Gado, yes? Daughter of Alan Gado?" he asked.

"Hmmpf." She replied, with hatred streaking across her face as she looked down at her victim. "I see _someone_ watches the news. To answer both questions, yes, though in battle I prefer to be known as Shina." She stated, proudly lifting her head as she said her battle name.

"Well, Shina, I can safely tell you I will not utter a word of this if it is your wish. What welcomes you to these parts anyhow?" Rouche asked.

"I'm here following a source's lead about some renegade zoanthropes causing havoc. You know as well as I do that my father wants to end their idiocy, and I'm sure you know now that I enjoy a good battle." She remarked.

At that, they both began to laugh heartily, as both knew she was indeed right. The need for battle had been embedded in her brain since she was a child, as she was widely recognized for her outstanding combat skills. After the laughter had subsided, they both agreed to first, leave this man to recover, and second, get something to eat, as Rouche had not eaten yet and Jane needed to recover all the energy spent on her quarry.

At the restaurant, Rouche and Jane got to know each other better. He learned that she was not actually Gado's daughter, but adopted. He learned much about her, but had little to offer her in exchange. She did find the fact that he was zoanthrope-born from an experiment highly interesting, though. The only thing he couldn't actually tell her was what type of zoanthrope he was. Though he had the mark instilled on him, it had been far too distorted to be recognized. Through the mutation of his original basilisk form, Draedgo had taken on a different form. All that he knew was that it was larger, of higher intelligence, and stronger than the original form. He remembered it having large glistening wings, far larger claws, a snout filled with teeth destined to inflict suffering, and a long sleek tail designed for added balance as well as a weapon. He also seemed to remember it only seeing in red, but the scientists seemed to be a brighter form of red. The only conclusion that Jane could draw from this was infrared vision, and she knew of all different sorts of lizard zoanthropes, and none saw this way. _He must have mutated into a far more advanced one if he could detect heat traces. Why is he shaking so violently?_, she wondered, _his transformation must have caused such a horrible trauma for him. I know I shouldn't intrude, but I still feel like I need to help in some way._

"Is something wrong Jack?" she asked of him. His shaking had turned more violent, and she feared he might be going into a seizure. If that were so, then she would take him to the hospital where Alice Tsukagami worked.

Jack had crouched over the table, eyes glazed over, with his hands clutched to the sides of his head as if not wanting to let go. Wide-eyed and oblivious to the outside world, his vehement shaking was uncontrollable. _Draedgo!!!!, _Rouche screamed, fear in his voice,_ what is happening to me?!? Why am I shaking like this?_ _This, _Draedgo responded, _I can only explain as a synaptic relapse. Give it time and it shall pass._

"Can you hear me Jack? Are you OK?" Jane asked, fear and worry also in her tone.

__

This has gone far enough! I'm taking him to Alice now, whether he objects or not. Jane thought.

Jane pushed herself upright and stepped over to the man known as Rouche, grabbed hold of his arm and proceeded to wrap it around her shoulder, carrying him out of the restaurant. On the table lied a note, reading that she would pay the tab later. As she dragged this man toward her car, she bumped into Yugo Ogami, a wolf zoanthrope she had met from earlier fights.

"Jane, what are you doing out here?" Yugo asked, a confused look plastered upon his face. _And where'd you pick this guy up from?_, he wondered.

"No time for that, this is Jack Rouche and I'm taking him to Alice. Maybe you'd like to help me carry him, huh? Instead of sitting on your ass and staring at me. Get that look off your face Yugo, this guy is heavier than he looks, now grab his other arm dammit!!" Jane roared.

__

How come it seems that I always get the shit jobs with all the heavy work… Yugo wondered.

With the weight now equally distributed, they proceeded to drag Rouche to the hospital where Alice worked. Alice Tsukagami was a zoanthrope herself, with the form of a rabbit embedded within her DNA. She had dedicated herself to helping others, and Jack had become no exception. 

After what seemed like hours of dragging this helpless man through the streets, they finally reached their destination. After checking him in and finding Alice, they had him situated under her care for the night. Alice was more than welcome to help a fellow zoanthrope. Jack's shaking had subsided through the night, and it seemed as though he had fallen into REM sleep, possibly dreaming of his past. What they didn't realize was that the shaking was caused from the chemical imbalance that had formed when Draedgo had mutated. What Rouche didn't understand, as well as Draedgo himself, was how it was triggered.

"So how did you exactly meet this Rouche character Jane?" Yugo asked.

"We met in a restaurant…" she replied, clearly not wanting them to know how they had really met.

"Well, how'd he end up like this then?" Yugo asked, clearly wishing she would answer deeper than she was allowing.

__

Great, wolf-boy over there thinks that it's my fault. I didn't do anything though. Grrrrrrr…. Alice will probably have a good explanation for why this happened. I'll have to make the point of asking her later about it.

"We were talking about his past, because he was a man-made zoanthrope created through a Tylon controlled US organization. All of a sudden he just grabbed his head and hunched over, shaking violently." Jane replied.

"What?!? He's a man-made zoanthrope? Did he manage to say what kind?" Yugo asked, clearly irritated that another unnatural was born amongst them.

"He doesn't really know, but his original form was supposed to be a basilisk. That form mutated he said, and it grew bigger, mainly adding wings to the form. After that he had a relapse I'd say and couldn't say more because of the shaking." She answered. "Alice, do you know of any possible explanation as to why he would start shaking so badly?" She asked.

"Well, the kind of shaking your talking about, since you said it resembled a seizure, could only be caused by some sort of chemical imbalance. It must have triggered it when he was explaining to you about the experiment. He must have had some kind of trauma during that time or something. That's all I can gather." Alice answered.

__

So that's it huh? A chemical imbalance.. Those bastard scientists are to blame for this, I know it. All their in it for is the money, that's always the reason, Jane thought angrily, _and that's why I'm gonna go after them and get some answers as to how to fix Rouche's problem._

As the three zoanthropes sat silently, glancing at their new acquaintance, Rouche had different thoughts. His dreams were ravenous, and to Draedgo they didn't make much sense. They were viewed through darkened blood-red eyes. _What is bothering you my friend, _Draedgo asked, _why are in such pain. I do not understand why you are feeling these emotions._ To Draedgo, emotions were only there to further express what one wished to speak or feel. Throughout the past three years, Jack had not had anything happen to him anywhere near this bad. Vomiting and nausea were there in the beginning, and questions arose that caused fear and anxiety, but nothing like this 'seizure', as this rabbit zoanthrope had called it.

While his beast was filled with questions, Rouche was fighting a battle within his mind. Though sleep had overcome him, he was still cold and filled with fear. _Why did this have to happen now? Right in the middle of my plans, this bastard chemical imbalance thingy attacks. _While thinking these thoughts, pain crossed his features and a groan followed not far behind. The other zoanthropes merely raised their heads, each wondering what was on his mind. All honestly wishing help in some way, they all knew that patience was their best virtue at this time. With that their only option, Yugo and Jane said farewell to Alice and left the hospital, wandering to whatever place they had made their residence.

__

Ooooooo… please wake up soon Mr. Rouche, Alice hoped, _though it would be nice to have another zoanthrope friend with us, I still hate to see you in this condition._

Jane had other thoughts on her mind though. _Dammit!_, she thought angrily, _I find another zoanthrope, and this happens. I can't help but feel guilty in some way. But I still want to know where this organization is, and see his transformation so I can figure out what the hell he is._

As she proceeded homeward, the sky melted, shifting from reddish orange to jet-black. Stars were not visible, as clouds had made their presence known. Droplets of water meshed with Jane's clothes, and somehow she knew this was how Rouche was feeling.

"Sleep well new friend," she whispered, "cause when you get better, I've got some questions for you…"

With that, she entered the archway of her residence, looking back once more to the hospital where Rouche stayed. Turning back, she headed inward, and darkness enveloped her form from sight.


	5. Dark Circumvention

5: Dark Circumvention

Bright luminescent lights bore down onto Rouche's eyes, forcing an orangish glow to appear through his eyelids. Slowly forcing his eyes open, he suddenly felt a pounding headache leaking into his skull. Squinting at the sight of the light, he slowly surveyed the surroundings around him. He managed to bring his hand up to his temple. _Ooooo…. How long have I been out?, _he thought, _hmmm….? Who's this coming down the hall?_ He noticed a shadow creeping upon the floor, sweeping down the hall towards him. He began to stare at the ceiling above him as someone entered the room.

"Oh, your awake Mr. Rouche?" a female voice asked.

"Hmmm….? Who is it?" he responded groggily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Alice Tsukagami. I'm your designated nurse. Jane Gado and Yugo Ogami carried you here a couple of days ago. Ms. Gado said you had something near a seizure." she answered.

"I remember Jane, but who's this Yugo Ogami character your talking about?" he inquired.

"Oh, Yugo? Jane said he helped bring you during your 'seizure', so I'm not surprised you don't know him. As you're a zoanthrope yourself, I know its safe to tell you this. He's a wolf zoanthrope who lives in Japan with his adoptive brother Kenji. He's a professional boxer, and quite a skilled fighter I might add." she said with a smile.

"Interesting, I'll have to see if I can spar or fight him sometime. But tell me, how long have I been out, and do you know what caused this 'seizure'?" he asked.

"Well, from what Jane told me about your past, it might be from a chemical imbalance in your brain due to the extensive tests they ran. As to how long you've been out, it's been about three days." Alice said, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Why the perplexed look?" he asked, honestly wanting to know.

"N-n-nothing…" she responded, a light hue of red steadily crossing her features.

__

Hmm.., he thought, _she's hiding something. I'll make the point of bringing it up later, as I don't wish to embarrass her further._

"Any idea as to when I'll be able to leave, and where Miss Gado can be loca-" he was stopped mid-sentence as he saw Jane leaning against the door frame, an irritated look on her face.

"Fist of all, I don't give out my locations to anyone. Secondly, I don't like to be called miss." she said, eyes piercing his stare with deadly accuracy.

Bowing his head, he responded in a soft tone, "S-sorry."

Shifting her weight on to her free foot, she stepped into the room, removing her previous look of irritation with a look of concern.

"How do you feel Jack?" Jane asked.

"_I _feel fine, it's my _head_ that's pounding." Rouche responded, crouching forward, holding his head lightly.

Alice ran up to his side, grabbing hold of his arm, asking if he was OK.

"I-I'm fine.." he grumbled, shaking Alice's grip off, then wishing he hadn't been so rash.

A hurt look developed on Alice's face, and she stepped back.

"Alice, I, um..," he started, "I didn't mean to do that, its just that.. well, I haven't had anyone actually care about me that much lately. I-I've lived off my own means, wandering the streets without a cause."

Staring blankly at the sheets, he wondered if he was right in what he had done to this girl who obviously didn't deserve such hate.

Looking away, she took his words to heart. _Could he mean what he had said?, _she wondered. As she began to turn back, she noticed his gaze set, intently boring into her eyes. When she realized that he was searching her eyes for something hidden, she began to blush again.

"Well.. hey Alice, when will he be able to leave?" the leopard zoanthrope asked.

"Oh, what?," she asked, after returning to reality, "oh, right. Actually, he can leave right now if he's up to it. I've prescribed some pills to ease your headaches. Take one twice daily, and in about a week you should be back to normal." 

"That sounds reassuring enough for me." Jack said, a slight smile playing on his face.

Jane and Alice helped Rouche out of bed and on his feet. After a couple of minutes, he felt sturdy enough to walk. Heading to the small closet, he removed the clothes he had worn those three days ago. As the two females left the room, he proceeded to change into a more comfortable outfit, rather than the drab paper gown the lousy hospitals provided. _Hmmpf, _he thought to himself, _just like hospitals… Always trying to conserve money to higher their paycheck._ After stepping out into the hall, he said good-bye to Alice and left with Jane.

Leaving the haven that others called a hospital, they strolled down the street. After ten minutes of silence, each glanced at the other and opened their mouths as if to say something. Sound escaped both their throats and they proceeded down the street once more in silence. They finally stopped at a café. Wishing not to bring up his past once again and have the same incident happen, Jane started off the conversation about her father Gado. Jack seemed truly interested in what she had to say, and in reality had taken it all to heart. Draedgo, however, was absorbing all this knowledge for himself, storing it for later use. Rouche was learning so much about these renegade zoanthropes, and he truly wished that he could meet them all, eager to hear of their experiences.

"Well, enough about me..," Jane said, then taking glass in hand, sipping the luke-warm coffee, "do you feel up to possibly showing me your transformed state?" she asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

Embarrassed at how blunt she had put it, he let down his glass from his lips, quietly placing it on the marble table before them.

Letting out a sigh, he answered, "Well, I feel up to it, its just…" he started, then looked away.

"What Jack? What's wrong?" the leopard zoanthrope asked.

Turning to face her squarely, he searched her eyes for some way of expressing his shame, his hate, and his sorrow that he had held back for three painfully long years. He feared dark results from another attempt at his transformation, and wished it not on this soul to see his horrific change.

Not able to find words for what he wanted to say, Jack crouched over and began to witness his eyes create patterns out of the marble table. Images flared into his mind, sending memories to the brain that he wished were dead. _I _want _to show her my transformation, so someone else can view me, help me figure out what I have become. I just don't want to have her fear me, or grow disgusted at what I might fear I might actually be…, _he thought, still gazing at the dancing shapes.

To Jane, it looked as though he was distraught, torn between two worlds she couldn't possibly imagine. _How hurt he must be, being all alone in the world, not having anyone to help him but himself. I can sense that he has true intentions and wants to share with others, I just think that he either doesn't know how to express them, or is just in fear of what might happen._ Lowering her brow and crossing her arms, the leopard zoanthrope also began to watch the moving table, constantly trying to see how she could show Jack that it would be alright, that he could trust in her.

Long minutes passed by in the restaurant, both sides not knowing how to express themselves to the other. The air had seemed to grow stagnant, barely moving in the room, and this irritated both zoanthropes. One sat resolute, the other unsure. Slowly, Rouche began to straighten his posture, the sound of his back crying in agony audible to the leopard's sensitive ears.

As she unfolded her cramped arms from her chest, she was unexpectedly offered a hand, gesturing that they should leave this forsaken wasteland. She took the invitation merrily, hoping that Jack had finally summoned up the courage he so desperately was searching for.

Jack obviously had something on his mind, and would not be shown otherwise, as he led her to a long dank alley. The smell of growing mold and sound of dripping water was all to clear in their minds, setting an appropriate stage for Jack's plan. Still wondering what he had in store for her, Rouche suddenly slowed his quickened pace and came to a halt. Facing the female zoanthrope, Rouche stepped back a few feet.

"First, I-I must apologize for wasting so much of your time," he began, "and I hope you won't judge me as quick as past people have."

"Trust me Jack," she responded, "there's absolutely nothing you can show me that would inspire hate or fear in my heart. You obviously have been through a lot, and I don't blame you for taking so long, wondering what I might think. You can trust in me, dear friend, and the others as well."

"Thank you Jane..," he said, "and now, I wont keep you waiting any longer. I want to transform to show you what my beast form is, so maybe you can help me figure out what I truly have become."

With a look of resolution set upon his face, Rouche took one more step back for precaution, and began summoning up his inner beast. A slight glow of blue surrounded him suddenly, and Jane witnessed muscles pulsing with raw power. His eyes melted away into a void of white, shunning the world that hated him. As hair began to flow in the cool wind, it quickly became apparent that this was not the hair she knew of wolf zoanthropes. Their hair flowed freely yes, but his was different. Instead of staying in free form, the hair quickly meshed together, thousands of bristled hairs changing into a more solid form. She soon recognized what this shifting was. Scales were forming. She had never seen this happen on any of the other zoanthropes she had ever met. _Gado needs to know about this,_ she thought, _he wont believe his eyes._ But it didn't stop there. Again she was brought to amazement, as his back seemed to have a life of its own. As she focused on his upper back, she noticed bones starting to take shape, ripping at the flesh that bound them. As they tore through skin and muscle, she was sickened and horrified at the intricacy of his muscle structure. Tendons and muscles combined with arteries and veins, all pulsing through bodily movements with the power he was building.

And what power he was building. She could feel heat and strength emanating from him, power she had not felt since she had fought her father Gado. Without warning the bones flew near her face, coming inches from laceration, quickly becoming enveloped in skin and tissue. Spreading these new appendages outward, she realized they were wings. Totally separate from his arms, which were massive in size only comparable to her father's, she noticed his face had changed as well. Darkened red eyes viewed her, seemingly in hatred. Rearing back from utter shock and disillusionment, Jane's eyes had to refocus as the light soon began to fade. Getting a good look from head to toe, Jane couldn't place what type of zoanthrope she was looking at. It had all the features of a lizard, but with a much stronger sense of balance, far larger teeth and claws, a thickened tail, and the added effect of wings. _Is he what I think he is?, _she thought, slightly confused, _could he really be a… a dragon zoanthrope? But that's not possible, dragons never existed in the real world, I'm positive of it. _Open mouthed in awe of this awesome sight of both strength and beauty, the leopard zoanthrope had no words for what was beheld before her eyes.

Of pale green color, with ebon colored claws and horns, as well as the crimson red eyes glaring at her ferociously, Rouche's appearance was astounding. Rouche himself could not believe that he had managed to pull off what seemed so distant to him in times long past. _So this is my true form?, _he thought, also dazed at this new form, _I cant believe I pulled it off. Draedgo, is this our full, true form?, _he asked of his inner beast. _Yes, dear friend, this is our full and true form. The form this leopard zoanthrope sees before her is that of a dragon, long to be thought of as only a legend spoke of in tales past down by generations. You might be thinking the same thing, but you are both wrong. Although dragons technically do not exist in this realm of time, they will exist in millennia to come, evolving from the lizards you so tentatively call basilisks._ Rouche was still confused. _But wasn't that the original DNA injected into my body?, _he asked. _Yes it was, I merely took matters into my own hands, so to speak, and made changes to it as I saw necessary, creating the beast before you. _He answered. This answer seemed satisfying to Rouche, and he slowly turned toward the other presence he felt, knowing that it was only Jane.

"I… I-I don't know exactly what to say Rouche. The power I'm feeling from you is beyond me. I'm sure Gado would love to fight with you sometime to test your full potential." _As would I. _She thought. She stood there blankly, as minutes passed by, taking in the full effect of his presence into context.

As he stood there watching this friend study him, Rouche began thinking about himself as well. _So this is it, huh? My full form has finally been revealed, and yet I have no words to say. _He sighed to himself, slightly frustrated, and yet overjoyed as well. _Draedgo?, _he called to his friend, _is there anything I should know about my form? Range of motion, fighting style, specialties, limits?_ He waited a few moments for his beast to answer his questions. He felt surprised when it answered just as he was about to answer again. _Well, Jack, our dragon form does have some limits, as the size slows speed, but the wings add to the range of motion, which compensates for this loss. Until you fight your first battle, though, I have no knowledge as to limits. Specialties are flight and strength, as well as quick thinking, which is an essential part of any battle plan._ Rouche took all this knowledge into account, racking his brain with concepts all too new to him. He looked up and noticed Jane's head bowed, watching her roll a small rock back and forth with the tip of her boot.

Eyeing her over, Jack decided that she seemed more or less bored now, as was he, and that he should revert back to human form. Relaxing his muscles and slowing his breathing to adjust his heart beat, the dragon zoanthrope slowly retained its former human shape. The wings folded and seeped into his back, claws and horns retracted, and his tail seemed to shrink and dissapear. Jane looked up suddenly, thinking that something was wrong, but was reassured when he faced her, a slight smile apparent on his face.

"Well? What did you think?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Well… its kind of hard to say for sure..," she started, "but from what I can tell, I think you're a rare type of zoanthrope, far different from any I've seen. Your general appearance looks like a dragon from medieval times, but I can't put how you got it if they were only legend." the leopard responded, confusion smearing her face.

"I don't understand either, but I guess it can be possible, I mean with all the technology we have nowadays."

"I guess… Yea, I can see how it would be possible, if our imagination were to be let run wild."

They both laughed at that. Nightfall had seemed to settle in unexpectedly, and both hadn't realized how much time had passed, each trying to find the right words to say as to not sound rude.

"Wow, its getting late," Jane started, "maybe we should start heading home."

"Yea, I think your right. You never know what kind of guys might pop out and get you!" He said, running after Jane, imitating her previous assailant. Both laughed at that joke until tears began to stream out of their eyes, tasting salty upon their tongues.

"Well hey, is there anyway I can reach you?" she asked.

"Not as of now, no. But I'm sure I'll be able to find you on the streets. It's kinda not hard to find a blonde with spiked back hair you know." He teased.

She jabbed him in the arm, and he responded in pain.

"Jerk!!," she said, taking slight offense to his comment, "If you want, here's a number you can reach me by." She took out a small scrap of paper and pen and jotted down the number. "Don't be shy about it either, I'm positive the others will take to you immediately." She finished with a smile.

"Thanks a lot. I'll be sure to call soon, I'd really like to meet the others soon anyway." He said. "Take care Jane, and try to keep out of trouble!" he yelled, winking in her direction, as he quickened his pace to a jog, trying to hurry home.

As his shadow faded from sight, a dark form emerged from the alley they had just left from. With a snicker, he thought to himself: _Concealment is often overlooked. What fools they were, thinking that safety was theirs to control._ _This new one is interesting, and I can't quite place what he might be. No matter, the time will soon come when he reveals his fighting spirit to the world, and I will be the first one to test it._ Growing more serious now, he scaled the fire escape to join the steel jungle, hiding himself in its embrace. As he hopped from rooftop to rooftop, his blood began to boil, and saliva began to collect in his mouth as he started to visualize how his victim might fight back. _Yes, _he started, _and a true fight it shall be. He had better be more prepared than he looks if he wished to even defend himself, for this power he poses will not save him…_ With one final leap, he plummeted back onto solid ground, landing on one knee. As he began to run towards his unforeseen location, Rouche thought he heard a small rustling. Looking behind his back for comfort, and not finding any unsuspected surprises, he opened the door to his small abode, wishing only for darkness to take his mind in subtle embrace. As he slipped into sub-consciousness, his mind's eye began reeling to him images from his past, taking him on a trip through time, and revealing to him the mysteries of life.


	6. Evil Incarnate

6: Evil Incarnate

Another uneventful day seemed to sneak upon Rouche, catching him off guard. He was so full of energy and was desperately trying to waste it on something worthwhile. He left the apartment he had been staying at early in the morning, seeking out some form of life that might be crawling around. The orangish hue scarring the sky seemed to fade into light blue without notice. _Not a cloud in the sky,_ thought Rouche, smiling at the notion. Constantly his eyes searched around, trying to find the last of the nightlife that inhabited this unfamiliar city. Discouraged at his failure, he strolled down to the business district, hoping that some store were open for browsing. As he passed one after the other, they all stared back at him blankly, laughing at him for his foolishness. Lights flickered on across the street and immediately caught his eye. He crossed the unpopulated street to the now open store. Bordered with blue, the large white text read 'Juere Sparring Arena'. Peeking through the glass panes, reflecting the now all blue sky, he noticed one object that immediately caught his attention: the large boxing ring located near the middle of the complex. With black overhangs covering the sides, silver-coated steel poles jutted skyward out of the mat, as if challenging the Earth for superiority. This thought of testing his strength was enticing to him. If only the other zoanthropes were here also, then he could test all his abilities against them, seeing who would be the most challenging.

The hair on the back of his neck swayed as the wind gently swept across his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, Rouche noticed a shadow. Refocusing his eyes from this inner sanctum to the reflection, a rather large figure of strong stature smiled back at him.

"Judging from your looks I'm assuming that you are Jack Rouche?" the stranger asked.

Peering through darkened glasses, as if judging his soul, this man seemed intent on getting answer out of Rouche. _Hmm…., _Rouche thought, _although my instinct says not to trust this man, I somehow feel some sort of bond to him, like I know him from somewhere._ Images flashed through his mind, seeking this somewhat familiar face in the furthest reaches of his memory. It suddenly stopped, as if laughing at his ignorance. _I know this man!!, _Jack exclaimed inwardly, _he's, he's Gado!_

Becoming quite peeved that words were not forming from this man's mouth, the tall figure slowly started turning away, irritated that he had been mistaken.

"Wait…" Jack called to him.

Slowing his pace, he turned to face this man once more, raising an eyebrow in query.

"I must apologize for not answering your question quick enough. Yes, I am Jack Rouche, and I also know that you are Alan Gado."

"I see you recognize my face. My daughter Jane has told me much of you, and regards you highly as an ally. Though your fighting has not developed, since you have only fully transformed recently, you must know that we are here to guide you through." Gado responded coarsely.

"I humbly accept all the help you have to offer kind sir." He said, giving a slight bow to the lion zoanthrope.

"I am only here to promote human and zoanthrope relations as they should be. Hmmmm…," he said, glancing at what had caught Rouche's attention. "I see you are looking at that boxing ring. Your animal must crave a fight, seeing as its been hidden for so long, yes?" He asked quizzically.

"Very astute of you. Yes, that was what had caught my attention previously. I'd really like to test my new powers and see who will be the most challenging for my beast." He answered, a slight smile playing upon his features.

__

This one is most eager to test his bestial strength, thought the lion zoanthrope, _but he mustn't forget to control his rage, to not let it overcome his senses._

"Very well then Rouche, I will arrange for our meeting in this facility. The other zoanthropes have talked to me in some way or another, all expressing their wish to meet you. We will find out how strong your beast really is, and show you how to improve it as well as the beast that dwells inside." He said, pounding at his massive chest for emphasis.

"Thank you Gado. From your tone I assume that you will be leaving?" He asked, slightly disappointed as his new friend was leaving him.

"Do not worry friend, we shall see each other soon. You can be sure of that." He replied, letting the shadow encompass him as he left as silently as he had appeared.

__

Another friend has entered my life, he thought, _and I feel more complete as they begin to show me my follies. I am sure that if I can align myself with my beast, then my complete power shall unleash itself, marking the world like none before. _His thoughts receded into his mind as he was brought back to reality. Slouching his stance once again, and slipping his hands into the warm depths of his pockets, he walked down the barren streets again, wondering as to why no one dared show their face to the world that so eagerly embraced their presence.

After eating a quick lunch at a small café, Jack headed over to the hospital. Getting directions from the desk clerk, he found how to locate Alice Tsukagami. _I have to thank her for her help, _he thought, _because without Jane, Yugo, and her help, I would have possibly died. _He sighed to himself, remembering the tragedy that had occurred just a few days ago. _All because of my beast!! If I had never participated in that ridiculous experiment I would still be a normal human being!!_ He thought angrily, gritting his teeth in frustration, trying to find a suitable way to vent his anger, while not drawing attention to himself. After locating Room 1384 A, he noticed a silhouette moving from behind a curtain.

"Ms. Tsukagami?" He asked shyly.

"Yes?" She answered, peeking from around the curtain, trying to discern as to whom might be calling her. "Oh!," she exclaimed, holding her frail hand to her mouth. "Mr. Rouche! What brings you back so soon? Did the medicine wear off already?" She asked, her mind riddled with questions.

Red creeping across his face, as she seemed slightly over-anxious about his condition, he began to answer her questions. "Well, I figured I really needed to thank you for the other day. As for the medicine, it worked fantastically, and I'm sure all the symptoms are well gone by now. But anyway, how are _you_ doing?" He asked of her.

"Me? Oh, I'm doing all right. The usual," she said, making a sweeping gesture toward the empty beds, "with all the patients I attend to. In case you're wondering, this isn't the room you stayed in. That was 843 B." She said, trying to make small talk while still running through her duties.

"Hmm… I wonder," Rouche started, "if we had a sparring competition, would you be interested in fighting?" Jack wondered, trying to read her thoughts ahead of time.

"Well, I am opposed to fighting in general, seeing as treating people is my main concern. But if you really need me to fight, I will." She said, pride registered in her eyes.

__

Well, it's a start, he thought_, If I slowly get one after the other to join in the sparring event we could have a real challenge build before our eyes._ He thought, a propitious look drifting towards his features.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to finish your shift Alice."

"Yea, I kinda do have a lot more patients to check up on. Heh, you know the routine." She said, a small laugh escaping her throat.

With that, they both said their good-byes, each not wanting the moment to escape them. Leaving the sanctum, Rouche felt alone again, no one to ease the pain with resided deep in his heart. _Why are you sad Jack?, _Draedgo asked, not sure of this new emotion his friend was feeling. _Is it something about our bestial form?_ The sudden echo of his beast shocked him, as he had not heard its voice recently. _Draedgo? I hadn't realized that you still resided in my mind, _he answered. _Well where else would I go? I merely watch your reactions with others and you surroundings when you do not need my assistance._ Reassurance coated Draedgo's voice, and soothing images floated into Jack's mind. _Ahh.., I thank you friend, for these images relieve my stress._ _Ask nothing of it, for I am here as your guide._

The subtle tension edging toward Jack subsided into nothingness. Wholeness entered his being, veering dark thoughts away from him. As his being was experiencing this new feeling, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Glancing over his shoulder, he only noticed the rustling of leaves upon the cold and unforgiving concrete. _I could've sworn something was behind me,_ Jack thought, peeved that he had been wrong. _I'd better check my surroundings better next time, _he thought, his eyes roaming in all directions, trying to find this unknown assailant. Finding nothing that could pose a threat, Rouche quickened his pace as he headed homeward.

* * *

Shifting restlessly in his chair, Gado was not at ease with the latest developments with the UN. Again they showed signs of resistance to his proposal for zoanthrope-human co-existence. _When will the fools open their damn minds? Always they fear what they cannot control, and they never think to find peaceful means._ His heavy-set brow sloped downward as rage began to set deep within his beast. Setting the paper down on the oaken-crafted table, a heavy sigh eased his rage a little. Closing his eyes, he tried to rest, seeing if thoughts would form in his mind, showing him how to deal with these virulent humans.

Hearing footsteps, he opened one eye to notice his daughter walking through the hall. _How much she has changed over the years. She has grown in strength and speed, but her malignant attitude stays as always._ Watching as she dried her sopping wet blonde hair, now flowing downward as opposed to her normal spiked back look, he noticed her leaning over the table, checking the laptop he had recently purchased. As she began going through the usual sites, he closed his eye once more, returning to his peaceful thoughts.

For Jane, however, peace was not likely to be found. CNN had posted the usual about the world, as it seemingly never changed from the course of action._ Why is it that they brand us as the evil in the world. There are so many others who cause hurt, and they pay no heed to their repulsive acts of abhorrence._ Disgust was portrayed upon her face, as she cringed at the fact that she couldn't stop them. After reviewing the other major news sites, she found nothing interesting, other than more zoanthrope rebels causing havoc amongst the populace. Closing the browser and opening an instant messenger, she signed on as LepShiJGad68. With only the most trusted of her zoanthrope colleagues knowing of this name, she found Tgr59Lg as idle. The only other one signed on was KeMol309. Not wishing to bother Long, as he might be doing his meditation, as was his custom, she decided to talk to the mole zoanthrope.

'**Hey, how's it going?,**' she typed, reading what she wrote afterwards, a habit she found hard to break.

'**Hello. What brings you on at this time?**' he responded, a hint of curiosity lacing his tone.

'**I have to have reasons to come on?!? Jk friend. I just wanted to know if anyone had told you of our new zoanthrope friend.**'

'**Another has joined our force? Where might this one be from, and how did he cross your path? Not in a fight I hope…**'

'**Yea yea, very funny.**' She laughed inwardly at his stereotype. '**Well, it isn't that I fought him, its that he noticed me fighting someone else, and we kinda got off from there. He told me that he isn't a natural zoanthrope like us, but created by a Tylon sub-division. Anyway, Gado said he saw him earlier, and he seemed eager to meet us all.**'

'**Interesting. He seems like a nice man from what you say. Do you know what type of zoanthrope he is?**'

'**I'm not completely sure, but it looks like a dragon. I know it sounds unbelievable, but I watched him transform, and that's the only explanation I could give..**'

'**A dragon?!? That's a new one. Does anyone else besides you and Gado know about him?**'

'**Yugo helped me bring him to Alice when he had a thing resembling a seizure. It was nothing serious if you're wondering. But other than them, no one else knows he's a zoanthrope. Hasn't Yugo told you about him yet?**' She wondered, peeved that Yugo had not said anything to Kenji about Rouche.

'**No, Yugo hasn't told me anything about him. I'm not surprised about it though, he doesn't tell me anything anymore.**' A sadness glazing his voice. She could imagine his eyes lowering as he said that.

'**Well, when I see him next, I'll have all the others meet him. Then we'll all be able to identify his strengths and weaknesses, and hopefully bring him up to speed with the happenings in the world.**'

'**That sounds like a good idea. Well, it sounds like your going on your way, yes?**'

'**You read my tone so easily that it scares me.**' She laughed again. '**Yea, I'm gonna sign off pretty soon. So, until then, take it easy friend.**'

'**Farewell too, friend.**'

As she noticed the final message, '**KeMol309 has signed off**', she sat, staring at the now motionless screen before her. As she closed the instant messenger, she started wondering what Jack might be up to. Looking down at the table, she let her eyes dilate, letting the table dance before her eyes. As the forms began to fade, white blotted her vision, and her eyes began feeling heavier. She laid her body against the sturdy table, asking for its comfort as she delved into sub-consciousness.

* * *

Breathing deep and releasing all hate, a man sat, resolute in his decisions. He chose to attain a clear mind in an attempt to further develop his fighting skills. His inner beast was aligned with this concept, as it too wished that the world would be more liberal and not make such hasty accusations. Opening his mind, he visualized his target, and concentrated on the best way as to attack it. _A clear mind results in a pure spirit. From that spawns clear fighting, and a sense of justice._ Hearing a door close, he opened his eyes to see what had disturbed his thoughts. _Hmm, Jane just signed off. Heh, this technology seems all too new to me._ He thought. _And to think, without it I would never have made relations with the other zoanthropes._

The images of the other zoanthropes floated into his thoughts. _Yugo, Jane, Gado, Jenny… Alice, Kenji and Uriko. All have brought happiness to my life in some manner, though Uriko's playfulness eludes me._ The cat zoanthrope's playful nature amused him, as she treated everything like a game. _She seems to get along with the boy Kenji quite nicely, though he seems timid in response to her actions._ He gave a small chuckle, as he remembered the first time Uriko showed the boy signs that she showed interest in him. He stepped back suddenly, and tripped over his own feet, sending her toppling towards him. As she slowly raised her posture, fearing that she might have hurt him, she noticed that red had crossed his features. A large smile greeted he joyfulness, as she realized what had happened. Ever since then, she had devoted herself to finding some way of getting him to give response to her actions.

__

Hmmpf.., he chuckled, _so like teenagers. Some are eager for accompaniment, and others are not sure of response. _As he sighed, the thoughts drifted away, returning from whence they came. He stood up, trying to relieve the numbness he felt in his legs. He hated when this happened, for when he walked on the numb leg, it felt as if gravity was taking advantage of him. Shaking it off until feeling returned, he then proceeded from his sanctuary into the small kitchen in his humble abode. Getting out a kettle, he prepared to make herbal tea, for it would further free his mind of stress. Walking over an open window, he noticed a figure moving slowly down the street, casually glancing at the happenings around him. Long had not seen this man before, and wondered whom he might be. _I'll have to ask Jane about him. He seems lost, but at the same time full of purpose. I sense a strong aura about him. I wonder… could he be a zoanthrope?_

Leaving from the window, he heard whistling. Taking the kettle from the greedy stove, he poured the boiling liquid into his cup, welcoming the steam, as it entered his nostrils. Mixing in the herbal ingredients, he sipped the tea graciously, not wishing its bountiful flavor to escape his joyous senses. As he pondered about the mysterious man, a knocking was heard amongst the silence, breaking his concentration. As he moved to the door, a different man was opening Pandora's box, unleashing his power to the unknowing world.

* * *

A swirling tempest raged on within the soul of one man. A dark form set before the cerulean sky focused all senses towards one goal. As he stood atop the pyre beneath his feet, his balance remained unchanged as a dark aura was building around him. The scent of death lingered in the air as blood dried upon scathed fingers. Loathsome figures wept, as life had ended in such a pitiful way. Cape billowing in the afternoon breeze, a maniacal figure stood firm, not showing fear. Staring at the moaning figures lying before him, the man read hate within their eyes, noticing revenge foaming about their mouths. _Certainly I can find a better challenge in this barren wasteland. These are just pawns, wasting their worthless lives on meaningless squabbles. They know nothing of the battle I crave, nothing of the power I seek._

"You hear me!! You know nothing of my hate, my contempt for your souls!!" He shouted, defying the very world that gave birth to him.

Echoes streamed off the darkened walls, its brazen sound lowering with each passing moment. As tears of anger and frustration lined his face, he was oblivious to the actions of the outside world. For that one moment, nothing mattered to him, and he felt at peace, though how was beyond his reasoning. Blood splattered on the walls as he was so rudely brought back to reality. Slamming to the pavement, he noticed one of his victims had retaliated. Extreme hate ran through his veins. Looking down in amazement, he noticed that it was indeed his blood that was ran down the cracks of the shattered cement. Hearing heavy breathing and speedy footsteps, he looked up to see his assailant charging at him, poised for battle. After jumping up from his dazed position, he too took the position of a fighter.

The desperate man took his only open chance of an attack and attempted to knock this evil incarnate back to the hellish pit he crawled out from. This demon of a man was obviously void of all senses as he laughed at his friends' last cries for mercy. His error was soon realized as this jackal moved quicker than he looked. Grappling arms in deadlock, the hellish beast soon over-powered his muscles, straining them beyond pain. His muscles already racked with pain from attempting to defend his friend, he was out matched in every aspect.

Slamming the now limp body to the ground, his frozen gaze remained unmoving as he glanced in the direction of a running shadow. _Foolish man, does he really think he can outrun me?!?_ He thought, knowing in his heart that no man could defeat him. His lust for battle remained unchanged, as he knew that only the zoanthropes posed so much as a threat to his life. That was why he chose to find the new zoanthrope that had revealed himself to the world, although it knew nothing of his existence as of yet. _I shall see if his power can quench my thirst, for it grows stronger every day, and soon it shall overcome me._

As he walked down the corridor, the luminescent sun bouncing its glare onto his form. He grimaced at this, as light was one of his disfavored things in the world. He let the disgust float away as he began to drift into a shadowed alley, letting the shade encircle him, enveloping his form in its comfort. _When night falls, my strength shall know no bounds. _Concluding on that thought, he disappeared from the sight of man, wishing to not be disturbed further.

* * *

Jack felt that he should call Jane, seeing as how nothing else seemed interesting. Moving towards the small table that held the phone, he dialed the numbers written on the scrap of paper Jane had given him the day before. Moving towards the soft mattress, he sat down, somehow knowing that it would take a while to get an answer. He soon lay upon the springs, letting his muscles relax from their tension. After about ten rings, he finally got an answer.

"Whom might I be speaking to?" a female voice asked.

Acting hesitant at first, he timidly answered the request. "A friend…"

"Is this the friend I had met earlier before? If so, tell me something only he could answer." She asked, hesitation also in her voice.

"This is he, and in response to your query, only you know of my unexpected change." He answered, trying as best as he could to not reveal certain details if this happened to be someone else.

"Jack? Is that you?" the female voice asked, a hint of shock glazing her tone.

"Jane? Yes, its me," he said, chuckling at the precautions both sides had taken. "I'm glad its you. For a moment there I feared someone else was attempting to expose me, heh."

"Heh, yea well, that's what you get when you were raised on the battlefield. 'Trust is something only fools believe in', he once told me. I can't believe that it actually served a purpose this time." She said, laughing.

"So, what are you up to?" 

"Well, nothing as of yet. Actually, I was wondering what you were up to. I talked to a couple of the other zoanthropes and they showed interest in your little sparring event."

"Oh really? Who told you of that?"

"Gado. Do you have any day in particular that you'd like to set up this event?"

"Any day is good for me really. Do you really think the others will welcome me, seeing as how I'm a man-made zoanthrope?"

"They don't judge solely on someone's past Jack, they judge on character. They'll have no problem with you being a man-made zoanthrope. And by the way, you can cut all those formalities, I find them to be some rich man's bullshit excuse for an answer, no offense to you, of course."

"Heh, I guess I can't help it. I've lived alone so long that I've sort of grown accustomed to talking that way, trying to figure out things by myself."

"That's OK. Well hey, I'll gather the others as soon as I can reach them and give you a call back, alright?"

"Yea, that sounds fine."

With that, Rouche gave his number to Jane. Each having a suitable way of reaching the other, they said good-bye. _Well, that was fun... _he thought, chuckling to himself. _So what to do now? _He thought, trying to find something worthwhile to spend his time on. _Walking down the barren streets tire me out too much, and I gave up on TV a long time ago. So what is there to do?_

As he pondered what to do, a silhouette landed across from his hotel, checking up on the prey that it had set its sights on. _He lies there so casually, as if not realizing my presence. All the more better, then. _Silently crossing the massive, tar-ridden roof, he turned his back to this foolish creature, not sure as to what it might be thinking. Shooting skyward, he dropped into the dismal human world, concealing himself in the crevices they had produced from the positions of their massive steel structures. Fading away into the black shade, one last thought slipped into his mind. _Of what importance is he to the other zoanthropes?_ Disregarding this thought, he returned to the silence that man had long ago paved over, his form once again entering into the oblivion known as human society.


	7. All in Good Fun

7: All in Good Fun

Hanging up the receiver, Rouche felt a sudden warmth exhume from his body. Breathing deeply, he felt his lungs swell with pride, as if trying to stretch the very essence of his being. In one massive rush, he exhaled this pride and set a great grin upon his face. _So today is the day I get to meet the others! _He thought. _Now we shall discover the strengths of your so-called friends, Rouche. I sense a great strength from the one you call Gado._ _Yes, I feel it also, but let's not dwell on that now. I want to meet these new people and possibly learn new things about our zoanthrope form; its strengths, its weaknesses. Very well Rouche, let us not make haste, as it may affect your new friends judgement. _Nodding his approval, the zoanthrope stood, examining the figure that stared back at him. Liking what he saw, he left his sanctuary, heading onward to new and unknown experiences.

Greeting the warmth of the sun, he smiled at his delightful behavior. He felt happiness overcome even his darkest emotions as his heart rejoiced. Striding with great pride, he began to see the world in a new light. No longer was this the world that feared his existence, the world that shunned him into dark corners. This was now a world of light, or power, the very power emanating throughout the urban jungle in ways incomprehensible. People looked different to his eyes. They no longer stared at him as he had tried to hide his face from the world. He now voraciously craved to envelop everything in his vision, taking in as much of the world he knew so little about. Spotting a figure leaning up against the wall he recognized as the sparring building, he knew that this person could only be waiting for him.

As he closed the distance between them, the figure raised its head. Under shadowed eyes, it took in his appearance and reared its head back, replacing the dark complexion with that of joy. A bright smile shone upon its face, and he realized that this was Alice. She ran toward his with open arms, overjoyed that he could make it. He returned her affection, glad that he could see her again too. Walking inside, he saw others had attended this great occasion too. He swept the room, surveying just how many people were in attendance. _Jane, Gado, Yugo.._, he counted, _but who are the others that are here? _As he thought this, Jane walked up to him.

"So you've finally made it huh?" She asked, a small smile playing on her face.

"Yea.. Haven't kept you all waiting long have I?"

"Always the joker I see.." She said, jabbing at his ribs. "Well… I'm assuming you're wondering who the rest of these people are, right?"

"Heh, yea.." He responded, sheepishly looking at the shadowed floor beneath him. _Now we will be able to 'size up' your opponents, as you humans say. _Draedgo put in. _From what I see before me, the one called Gado appears to have the most strength. However, Rouche, strength can often be a downfall if not used properly with speed. How so?, _Rouche asked of his beast, as Jane began introducing him to the other zoanthropes.

"This is Kenji Ohgami, the younger brother of Yugo over there." She said, jerking her head in the wolf's direction. Appearing deep in thought, the young boy slowly raised his head as if his name alone had brought him out of his trance-like state.

"I have heard much about you," He started, "I am greatly pleased to finally have the honor of meeting you." Graciously bowing to this new acquaintance.

__

Take the boy for example. He appears small and frail, an easy opponent in one's eyes. But no, his small frame gives him the advantage, as he uses speed to defeat his opponents. Spoken as if the beast truly possessed great knowledge, Rouche took this into account, calculating different ways in which he would be able to use his size as an advantage.

After returning the gesture, they moved on to the nearest person, as they all had dispersed about the room. This next one seemed more lively and full of energy, hopping around without a care in the world. This amused him as he remembered times when even he had acted this childish.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would stop running around!!" Jane yelled, scowling at the young girl. Wiping her palm down her face, she slowly released her anger, trying to gain her composure once again. "This hyper little girl is Uriko. She's Alice's little adopted sister." Turning in all directions at once, she seemed peeved that she couldn't locate the energetic teenager.

Bounding upon his back, Uriko dropped Rouche to the ground, laughing hysterically. After the child had removed her presence from his back, Rouche pushed himself up in one fell swoop, not realizing his own strength. Slightly amazed that his muscles had developed without exercise, the beast explained it as an added zoanthrope ability. Uriko had now run up to Kenji, desperately trying to get some emotional response out of the young boy.

"Come on Kenji!! You know we like each other, so why won't you just show it!"

The young boy merely stood, solemnly staring at the ground. Seeing that he would not be of any sport, the young zoanthrope moved away from her prey. However, when she tried to cause more mischief, she found that it was hard to move. Turning to see what could possibly hold her back, she noticed that Alice was holding her arm. Frowning at this turn of events, she reluctantly slumped over to Jack, bowing her head in apparent shame, though to her it was sadness in her fun being stopped.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rouche.. She," Alice said, jerking at Uriko's arm, "tends to have a bit too much energy. You could have hurt him you know!" She fumed, rage imbued in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry sir.." She said, looking up slightly, only to notice that Alice was still angrily staring at her.

"It's OK Alice, I'm alright.." He reassured her, giving a slight chuckle.

Looking sideways to the floor while folding her arms to her chest, she merely shrugged her indifference.

__

I'll have to watch that one, Rouche thought, _she could be a dangerous opponent._

Giving a sigh of relief for passing Uriko, who advanced toward the mole yet again, they moved onward.

"This is Long, a deadly master of the martial arts." She said, emphasizing the word 'deadly', while maintaining an intense focus upon the tiger's eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Rouche. From what Jane had told me, it would have seemed that you would have been far worse, facing her wrath." He replied, cocking his eyebrow at the leopard.

Responding to this, she jabbed his right arm, playfully toying with the tiger zoanthrope.

__

Hmm… they seem to be intimate with each other, though they look like they would rather not show it. He pondered as to how they could attract each other, as Jane was the ever-indulgent fighter, and Long seemed to be the pacifist. As his mind grew more puzzled, he was relieved when they moved toward another fighter, this one a slim blonde of gorgeous figure. _HAS to be a model, _He thought.

"This is Jenny Burtory. Don't let her looks deceive you, as she is quite an adaptable fighter." She told him, taking extremities at avoiding eye contact.

"Nice to meet you Miss Burtory. From your looks, I take it that fighting is merely a pastime for you?"

"Hmm… Quaint." She started, smiling with a small laugh. "Yes, I don't take fighting as seriously as most of them do, but that doesn't take from my expertise."

"That's all fine and dandy, but let's go Rouche. I'm sure you won't want to make the others wait, right?" Jane asked, not wishing to stay near Jenny much longer.

__

I'm guessing they've got some issues between them, so I'd do best as to not intervene. Thought Rouche as he surveyed the room, wondering if anyone else was to be his acquaintance. _Looks like no one else is here, so what's first on the agenda?_

Before Rouche could form a mental list, Jane motioned for all the zoanthropes to gather near the center mat. _Certainly a surprising mix, but I can't say I was expecting anything special._ Though young and old, Rouche considered each zoanthrope both friend and deadly foe. He knew that he had little fighting experience backing him, and this group obviously had some fights under their belts. _Do you have any guidelines I might follow Draedgo? _Rouche asked of his beast. _When you transform, do not try to exert all your power, for that is the downfall of most fighters, as speed is just as essential as strength. Try to learn your opponent's moves and techniques before blindly pursuing your goal. That is all I can support you with at this moment. _Giving a curt nod to himself, Jack moved his glance back towards Jane, who was thanking everyone for attending.

"Well…. are you ready Rouche?" Jane questioned.

"Mmhmm… I'll give it my best shot. Heh, I have no idea how long I'll last though" Rouche answered.

The zoanthropes laughed along with the newcomer, glad that this one had a sense of humor along with his bestial powers.

"So who's up first?" Jane asked, looking around the room for volunteers.

"I wish to test this young one's abilities for myself before he exhausts himself." Replied Gado, uncrossing his massive arms from his chest.

__

Uh-oh.. Ummm….. Do you have any suggestions on this one Draedgo? I mean, I understand what you told me earlier, but this is Gado I'm gonna face. Rouche thought, a hint of worry glazing his tone. The beast merely kept quiet, hoping that Rouche would figure things out on his own. Only when he felt that his counter-part would need guidance would the beast chirp in his suggestions. Rouche, however, felt vexed that he had not gotten a response out of his mentor, still wondering as to Gado's real reason for choosing to face him first.

Quietly they entered the ring, each testing the resistance of the mat as well as the tightness the coiled ropes held. The first thought that Rouche had was rhythm, as he knew that it was required for a good fighter to excel. He searched his archives for an appropriate song to base his fighting on. Lifting his head to examine his opponent, he noticed that Gado merely stood tall, eyes closed, thoughts on techniques probably running through this veteran's mind.

However, Gado had thoughts other than what this newcomer was thinking. He, on the other hand, was wondering as to how another branch of the Tylon organization had slipped from his sight. He had chosen to go first to see as to their success, as well as test his zoanthrope powers, as Jane could not stop talking of them to him. Supposedly this one held more power than could be felt, somehow surpassing the lion himself. This he could not believe, as he had seen more zoanthropes than he had let known, and none were stronger than he.

"Shall we commence this little bout of ours?" Gado asked.

"If you so wish, we will proceed." Rouche responded.

Surrounding the ring, the other zoanthrope merely watched as the two had finally decided to start the match.

__

Now we'll see if I'm right in my assumptions. If he really is that strong, then we'll have no problem persuading the UN in shutting down all Tylon related zoanthrope experiments. Gado'll be happy about that. Jane thought, keeping a slight distance from the ring, as she knew that these two would be emanating massive power.

"Whenever your ready young one." Gado said, attempting to anticipate this unknown man's stratagem.

"Okay, let's get this started!" Rouche replied, not wishing to disappoint his peer.

Music flowing through his mind, Rouche attained the tempo and rhythm he required. Moving to the mild yet powerful beat of 'Mr. Roboto' by Styx, he moved toward his query. Knowing to keep his distance from this feared fighter, he moved cautiously while reading Gado's body movements, also attempting to read his opponents moves.

Not wishing to let this newcomer bask long in his momentary glory, Gado moved forward, knowing that a good kick to the midsection would test Rouche's endurance for pain. If it was high, he would have a slightly hard time beating him, as he knew that those types chose to never give up, even after savage beatings. Attempting to sidestep whatever move he had in store for him, Gado delivered the kick, hearing a low grunt from Rouche. To his dismay, Rouche had not moved as far as he had planned, and was not prepared for the sharp fist that connected with his exposed chin.

For Rouche, however, the blow knocked the wind out of him for a couple moments, but he quickly recovered and found a lull in Gado's attack. Delivering a sharp uppercut to his opponents chin, he hoped to phase him in some way. Moving back a few steps, regaining his tempo, he watched as the lion slowly lowered his head to view his assailant.

Not being prepared for the blow, Gado felt rage building up within his beast, as pain like that had not been felt for so long. As the stinging sensation subsided, he prepared for to use his Tomahawk Basher move. Knowing that it wouldn't phase him long, he was prepared to transform if necessary and use the Heat Blaster Double Claw followed by his G-Cannon special. If somehow Rouche survived, he was prepared to stand his ground if he transformed.

Rouche took the force of Gado's moves, feeling a strong blatant pain occurring within his chest. Seeing him transform, he knew he wouldn't survive unless he did the same. Preparing his body for the new strain it was about to face, he summoned his beast forward.

For the other zoanthropes, however, this was more than a mere fight; it was a veteran versus an amateur, who was somehow holding his ground. From Rouche's direction, they all felt a strong presence building within him. Noticing the light fade from Gado's direction, they all knew he was prepared for anything this newcomer could throw at him. All except Jane were shocked as they witnessed Rouche transform into his beast.

Unlike the first true transformation, this one took much shorter to complete. Massive wings unveiled from his latissimus dorsi, as well as a tail sprouting from his rear. Pale green scales shone against the fluorescent lights. The most distinguishing feature that was unnerving to the sight was the cold crimson red eyes that stared toward Gado.

Although shorter than the lion zoanthrope, his physical attributes made up for this loss. As the light faded from sight, all eyes were viewing the massive muscles that bulged from Rouche's form. They could sense a large power building within him, but what shocked them more was his bestial form. Never before had any of them seen a zoanthrope such as this. It resembled a lizard yes, but the wings separated it from that species. And still, none could get over the blood red eyes, still trained upon Gado, as if their stare alone would bring his downfall.

Gado saw this new beast in all its magnificence. Utter awe coated his thoughts, as he was still taking in this new form, trying to determine exactly what it was, as well as how to defend against it. He had not anticipated what Jane had been saying to be exactly true, but he had not ruled it out as a possibility. Not wanting to seem unprepared, Gado quickly composed himself, presenting a defensive posture.

Rouche, his inner beast surging forth, had the sudden instinct of rushing his opponent. Before his human psyche could resist, he rushed towards Gado with unbelievable speed. However, his attack was pure rage, and Gado took quick advantage of that, doing a backflip while slamming his coiled legs into Rouche's chin, sending him flying back into a steel post.

As he finished his flip, Gado reared backward to view the whereabouts of his foe. As the pole slowed its vibratory state, he saw Jack lying against it, head slumped to one side. Fearing he might have hurt him more than he had intended, he cautiously edged toward him. Many a time had his enemies played possum, using his human sympathy against him.

__

WAKE UP!!!! COME ON, WAKE UP DAMN YOU!!! HOW CAN YOU BE BEATEN SO BADLY FROM JUST ONE HIT!!!! Screamed Rouche, furiously attempting to awake his beast from its unconscious state. _COME ON!! I CAN SENSE HIM GETTING CLOSER, SO WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN BEAST!!!_

As Gado edged ever closer, Rouche's beast regained consciousness, rolling its massive head back and forth, trying to get a sense on its bearings. As Rouche took control of it once more, forcing it back into the dark recesses of his mind so it could not take control once again, he struggled to get up, still showing signs of pain from the blow.

Blood trickled down upon the mat, a line of red opening on his scaled-covered snout. As the red stained the mat, Rouche knew that he would have to use cunning and speed to even faintly try to beat this incredible opponent.

Restoring his posture to its natural upright position, Jack drew from what strength he had left, as signs of fatigue were beginning to set in. Preparing for one final attack before he succumbed to the slumber his body so sorely craved, he began summoning his remaining bestial strength forward.

Gado sensed this, noticing a faint glow of gold glimmer about his body. The other zoanthropes also noticed this, and watched in awe as it began to grow larger by the minute. The dragon zoanthrope was collecting power for what they could only guess as a beast drive of sorts. This seemed strange though, as they all performed theirs in one fluid movement.

__

Strange, Thought Long, _he shows signs of fatigue, yet he continues on. His determination is truly admirable. While I have never had the privilege of seeing this beast form, I am certain we all can teach him to become stronger in his techniques._

Glancing at the other zoanthropes, Jane noticed Long intently staring at Rouche. True, she was awed by his power and form, she still couldn't help but wonder what was on her tiger's mind. Sooner or later, one of them would have to reveal their true intentions to her father, but she felt now was not the right time nor place.

The light shone immensely, causing the others to shield their eyes from the glare. As his power neared completion, Rouche closed his eyes and let his beast take over, although still keeping control over its berserker type attitude. Without warning, the intense light that shone like the sun began condensing towards Jack's chest. Pulling his claws inward, he pushed the raw energy away from his chest, aiming it at Gado. As the energy still amassed upon itself, all time seemed to stand still. Rouche could sense everything around him as if he alone had the privilege of nature's glory. His senses sharpening with each passing moment, which felt like an eternity to the new zoanthrope, he knew his moment was at hand.

Gado lurched forward, quite dumbfounded as to how he was summoning so much energy. It didn't make any sense to him, for he knew he wasn't even an amateur fighter. Somehow he had to either stop him from unleashing such devastating power or opt for the defensive once again. He only hoped he could survive the blast…

Opening his eyes with blind fury, Rouche sensed his peak and released the power with unrelenting rage. Watching with reddened vision as the blast moved toward its target, he wished for victory, as powering up this move had drained all his energy out of his physical body. Reverting to human form, he slumped to the ground, the last thing he heard being a great explosion as well as a body colliding with the mat. _Heh….. _he slurred, _I…. think….I.. won….._ With his vision fading to black, he fell into the comfortable sensation of slumber.

Blinded by the intensity of the blast veering towards him, Gado attempted to duck roll away. However, his move was not completed in due time, and the force of the blast knocked his bestial spirit well below what was required to sustain it, so he too fell to the mat after reverting to human form. But Gado was able to stand even after sustaining such damage from such an immense force. As it had not made full contact, he was only slightly scathed near his chest and abdomen.

As Gado lifted Rouche up off the mat, throwing his limp, lifeless arm over his shoulder, he proceeded to drag this dead weight out of the ring. As the other zoanthropes parted away, leaving Gado room to move, the first one he stepped up to was Alice, asking her help in his recovery. Disregarding her worry at his wounds, he silently headed for a bench, lying down upon the stiff board, as if asking for nothing more than support.

The other zoanthropes all stood, heads bowed, as they each reviewed what had just happened. For every one of them, the experience they had just witnessed was beyond belief. Not only had an inexperienced fighter held his own with the great Gado, but also the power he exhibited was astounding. The only question was, did he bring it of free will, or had it been spontaneous? None could answer this question until Rouche awakened. Only he could tell them what had happened. So they all stood patiently, hoping their new friend and zoanthrope would awaken soon, as the lights above flickered dimly in the ominous silence…


	8. Two Worlds, One Love

AN:

To Flamethrower710: No, Rouche isn't dead, so hold the tears please? ;)

To Tiger5913: Yes, Keniko and Jang will be added just cuz I think romance needs to be thrown in to stray from the dark mood set so far…

To everyone else: Please enjoy!!!

Rouche: Hey… umm… what is it I'm supposed to be doing again?

NDZ: Uggh… you're supposed to be unconscious. How'd you wake up so fast?

Rouche: I was hungry… : (

NDZ: You'll get to eat in a little while, now go back to being unconscious!! Sorry…

_________________________________________________________________________________

8: Two Worlds, One Love

Silence draped over the room, as dust restlessly floated about the room trying to find a haven. Eyes drifted in different directions, ranging from silently staring at the padded floor, to eyeing the others in wonder of their thoughts. Each wanted to know the others thoughts and views of this newcomer, who had shown valiant efforts at attempting to overpower the lion zoanthrope.

The slumped figure remained motionless and untouched, still fatigued from the previous battle. Jane grew more and more concerned about him, as she did not wish any harm to come from this friendly bout. Exempt Alice, she was the closest one to him, waiting for the silence to be broken and her fears washed away. Slowly she eyed her father, wondering if he too felt some concern over their new friend.

__

No, how could he feel guilt and shame. He's always so dense and unforgiving. Always showcasing his non-existent emotions to others, making them feel miniscule. He's been that way for as long as I can remember, and maybe it's all the wars that triggered it. Maybe that's the only way he can really survive…

Although still lying dormant upon the bench he chose to reside to after the match, Gado did show signs of movement, though faint when he chose to. Truly he hadn't expected such a young fighter who obviously had no fighting experience to be such a powerful force. He was taken aback when he had witnessed the raw energy he had accumulated, and was shocked further when he had launched it straight at him, not even quivering his aim the slightest. Sliding his arm off his face, the great lion drowsily opened his eyes to view the ceiling so far above his head.

From what Jane had told him the few days before, he had assumed that this man had been briefed on at least some of the current issues plaguing the world. He detested the very fact that humans would not participate in a co-existent world. Conservative in thought, they chose to ignore the fact that zoanthropes were human to begin with, just changed genetically. So close-minded the world was, constantly trying to elude the facts that he had, time and time again, forcefully thrown about the floor, deliberating their truthfulness to all who would hear. True, he was a man of intensity and would not back down from any fight or argument, but he feared that without more proof this would be a fight not worth continuing. He wished the end of human genome projects, trying to make the ultimate soldier. There was no more need for war in a world that was so full of bloodshed and heartache.

A stir broke the old man's thoughts and he leaned over onto the ground to see what had disturbed him. All heads rose to notice Rouche stirring upon the floor, groggily slouching upward while holding his head with hesitant motions, as if there were a profound injury sustained there. Alice was given leeway to check if the dragon needed help of any kind.

"Mmmmmmm…. no no, I'm alright." Leaning his arm against the floor he blinked his eyes furiously against the irritating light. Gaining his bearings, he found that he was indeed still in the sparring arena surrounded by his peers. Somehow, during the fight he had expended all his energy in that final attack. Leaving him extremely fatigued, the last thought he remembered seeing was of Gado's hint of fear drawn upon his face for one split-second. After that, everything had gone black.

"Are you OK Jack?" asked Jane, her face that of worry and concern.

"Yea… I'm OK. That last attack I did really knocked me out is all, nothing to worry about. Don't know where it came from though…" he replied, rubbing his head lightly while his eyes remained squinted against the light.

"Well… don't try to over-do it next time. I don't want to have to take you into the infirmary again mister!" Alice scolded, a look of fierceness on her subtle features.

"I'll try not to…," he replied, disregarding her statement with a chuckle. "So… how long have I been out then?"

Slowly rising to his feet, the lion zoanthrope moved silently through the sea of others to extend his mighty hand outward. A smile played on the old veteran's face; clearly he was impressed at this one. His frail hand grasping the strong grip of the mighty warrior, Rouche was brought to his feet quite lightly, though he had expected to have been launched into the air.

"Good to see you are in fine health friend. I trust I have not wounded you seriously?" Gado asked, scoping out Rouche's state for himself.

"Heh, yea… I'm fine. Sorry to worry you all, my deepest apologies to all."

All merely shrugged their indifference and laughed at his slight comedic, if even that, tone he had used. Viewing his new friends as if in a new light, Rouche felt pride well up inside his heart, as he could now expunge the void in his heart where loneliness had once occupied.

A low growl was heard quite audibly through the hollowed walls of the sparring arena. It had appeared that not only had the fight drained the zoanthropes of their physical energy, but had also left them with hunger to contend with. Feeling quite famished all set out to the nearest restaurant where contemptuous onlookers would not disturb their large group. Though allowing some silence to pass through the dank air, conversation built on their journey and much laughter could be heard echoing off the crimson stone walls that surrounded their beings, shadowing their features from the world that loathed their existence.

* * *

Extending a booth with a rather unbalanced table, Yugo was set in the middle, using his foot to keep it from wobbling to and fro. Ever present in the air was tension, as they viewed the locals who surrounded them, calculating the possibilities of their knowing who they really were. Not wanting to cause and trouble, and hardly wanting a ruckus, they merely talked of "normal" issues that were about in the world. Gado had an obvious advantage, but enjoyed the diverse input of the others, taking note of some rather heated debates controversial to the mind.

"I'm only saying that if we were to introduce the fact that we are human ourselves, maybe people will convene with each other and come to some sane conclusion that we are not out to dominate the world." Jane argued, leaning close to the face of the table.

"Yes, I realize that, but if we expose ourselves, you know as well as I do that we'll be targets for the next trigger-happy sniper that just happens to be nearby." Yugo countered, trying to switch the stereotype they had fixated upon him.

"I have to agree with my brother on that. There are too many possibilities and variables to be counted. We cannot be able to factor in all of them and still hope the world will lean towards our judgement." Kenji put in.

Not wanting to be left out of the argument, and trying to change Kenji's outlook on her, Uriko decided to start listening to the meaningless blather that filled her innocent ears. She could not really know what it was that they were so uptight about; she was a teenager and wanted to live a normal life. She also wanted Kenji to come around to her, wishing he would expose his sensitive side to her so she could help him live a life of peace and happiness.

"Come on, you know I realize what you all are saying, but we cant just give up so without knowing of some possible hope that exists out there. There has to be someone who sympathizes with our situation, there always is. We just have to propagate ourselves to that type and hope they rally more to our cause. All we want is co-existence, you all know that as well as I do." Jane replied, her brow rising and falling with her stress on certain words.

"I do agree with Jane on this issue. There always is the opposer and the sympathizer. One cannot exist without the other; it is not logical. We must pursue this hope and attempt to make it our reality, for everyone's sake." The tiger put in, sharing his concern with Jane's.

Although this all was new to him, Rouche still felt that these issues were familiar to him, yet not in this perspective. He had often heard of such issues, where the one side that needed support had none, and all attempts to make the dream a realization failed. He took great interest in these debates, as he now felt a part of something more, something deeper than the hate and injustice the world had so harshly served to his soul.

"So what your saying is that we need to bust up these people who are controlling the experiments, right?" Uriko chimed in, starting to grasp what is was exactly that they were so interested in talking about.

"Uhh…. yea basically…" Jane started, trying to understand what the young zoanthrope was trying to say. "We need to break down these Tylon subsidiaries and show the world that they do not mean good, but are trying to harness a power far greater than our own. They are trying to make the next super soldier for their own profit!" She ended, emphatically pounding the table with her fist.

"Well… how would you say we go about starting this then?" The wolf asked, scratching his head as he attempted to create a plan.

Jane merely lowered her head, for she knew not the answer to what he sought. As they all pondered a possible answer, Rouche had a sickening flashback, and he shook slightly from the grotesque features of his malevolent plot.

__

'Yes Rouche, he is the prime target. Eliminate him first. Show him that some zoanthropes are worse than he fears. Pain beyond suffering awaits you Gailbo, and I shall be your only savior, sent to release you from your life here on Earth._'_

He shuddered at this flashback, as he could not possibly believe that this was once the state in which he thought. He had actually thought of killing another innocent human being for his own selfish desires. But wait! Behold! Here was a possibility. No, leave the UN member alone and concentrate on the scientists. Surely they must be of some consequential value to Tylon!!

"I… I think I might have an answer.." the dragon spoke softly, the others not quite hearing him the first time. "I think I might know how to start this project up…"

"What do you have in mind?" Gado asked, plainly wanting to know what this young one had in mind.

The others crouched in close so they could hear better, and so as not to have unneeded ears listen in. As he explained the plot to them all, although not revealing his original dark intentions, they eventually all agreed that his plan seemed to have a good starting point. Of course, Hajime Busuzima was to be first on their list as he was nearest. Better to have all their power in one place than scattered about the country.

As they finalized their plan, all agreed to meet at the Nonomura residence for further outlining, as this was no such place to initialize such a feat. Two o'clock sharp they would see each other again, and not a minute later.

They slowly rose, stretching tired muscles as they had been in the same position for about two hours. Tired muscles racked with pain as cramps developed from non-movement. Bones easily cracked under slight pressure, disturbingly echoing off the placid walls of the restaurant. Divvying up the check they all paid their sum and parted ways, in some ways not wanting to leave, as was so rare the case they were all to convene.

A slight breeze traveled toward along a curving path, curving this way and that, as if not sure of which path to take. The irrefutable "smell" of carbon monoxide choked the very muscles of Yugo's throat, as well as Rouche's and Kenji's. Rouche had chosen to go with the brothers for he wished to learn as much as he could about boxing, as he thought of that as a good starting style. Eventually he would incorporate all styles into one, creating a hybrid of all the techniques he was soon to learn. He wanted to confuse his opponent by having them not be able to predict his next move, as it could be any style he saw fit.

Although deep in thought, the mole glanced towards the one called Rouche. He noticed his head bowed and eyes staring directly at the cold and unyielding cement. He could tell his thoughts were somewhere else, when, even at this angle, he knew Jack's eyes were out of focus. _What do you think of friend? Or are you a friend at all? Foes often disguise themselves for friends, utilizing the sympathies of the human heart against the wielder. This I do not wish, as you are strong and have much potential. The things you will learn are of nothing you have ever seen before, and amazement will cross your thoughts, as it will be hard to intake the truth. Yes, the truth hurts, and people tend to not view our kind for what we really are. They much be shown the truth, no matter what the cost…_

Turning his own eyes towards the ground, the mole ended his thoughts, thinking now of his past and future, as well as what was to come in their upcoming mission…

* * *

__

Why! Why won't this damn thing work right!! Again Jane threw the infernal machine to the marble table, as she grew more and more frustrated. _I hate technology! Just give me a firearm and some ammunition and I'm all ready to go!_ A slight smile crossed her features, as she could not help but remember the shocked look on those soldiers faces when she stood proud next to her father, even as he raged at her for her incompetence in a war zone.

But that was all so long ago, and she had changed so much since then. Battle-hardened and always willing to fight, Jane found herself at a lose for emotions, as adrenaline seemed to be her only friend. She loved the rush, but felt as if there was something she was missing in life. There had to be more to life than fighting. Or was there? Smiling fondly, she remembered the day she and Long had first showed signs of attraction.

Over four years ago, they had been fighting against each other, trying to determine who was stronger. Of course they both were equal, as Long was not nearly finished with his martial arts training, and Jane was still showed signs of being green in combat. Somehow or another, Jane had tripped over herself, and Long, knowing this was not some trick, dove towards to tiles in an attempt to catch her. Awkwardly gazing into her eyes Long immediately dismissed the thoughts that began forming in his mind.

Looking as if he were searching her eyes for answers, Jane sensed sincerity in his eyes as she examined the emotions flowing from his features. Truly he showed some signs of affection for her, though he was one of the last people she would've guessed. Somehow she felt at peace during those few moments, and just as suddenly as it had occurred, the same emotions quickly dispersed. Regretting this dispersion a little, Long slowly drew her back up to standing posture, and they both dismissed any ideas of what had just happened.

But that was long ago, but yet they still showed signs of affection for the other, and they had grown quite fond that the other agreed. Jane felt a strong bond to Long, stretching far greater than friendship. She felt love emanating from this bond, and in the beginning she was unsure as to how to act to this. She was a little shocked when Long had admitted to the same, but they felt relief pass over as they could experience this emotion for the first time with each other.

Permitting a heavy sigh to release from her chest, Jane laid her head down upon the marble table once more. Often she had done this, often ritualistically, and all the while had found it comforting. The cool breeze danced upon her skin, wishing the endless waltz to never cease its beautiful composure. She chuckled a bit, as this tickled her skin. Just as soon as it had arrived, the dance moved onward, forever seeking a refuge where it could forever express the emotions played forth. Thus, Jane found fatigue creeping upon her doorstep, only wanting companionship. Greeting this new friend, she welcomed it in to stay for a while, not wanting loneliness to cloud her mind. Thusly, she found sleep and her weary eyes drooped closed, the last sight she saw being her own dank reflection smiling back at her from the spotted table.

* * *

For another, however, slumber had quite the distance to travel if it hoped to greet him. Walking in silence, the two Ohgami brothers headed for home, still wondering if such a plan concocted by this newcomer had the potential to succeed.

While Yugo began reeling the heavy calculations through his mind, Kenji thought of another subject, and found himself quite vexed when an answer would not surface.

__

Constantly I see Uriko playing her affection for me right in front of my face, and still I do nothing more than stare at the unmoving ground. What is it that I fear so desperately that I cannot even show my emotions towards her? Is there some secret buried within my heart that wishes to not reveal itself least it cause hurt upon another? No! This I know not to be true! Or at least I think…

As he gazed upon the concrete slabs, he could distinctly hear low talking, as if the very concrete beneath his feet were trying to tell him of the history he knew little about. All the stories that encompassed the city were vainly attempting to voice themselves towards this youth.

Although intrigued by this, Kenji dismissed it, as he sought to learn of something of a different scale. He yearned to learn of this thing called love, and how he could attain the vast secrets it held in its grasp. He sought to free his mind of these void emotions, learn to live and breathe and feel like a human being once more. No longer did he wish to be some automaton in a world filled with happiness and joy. Although stripped of a childhood that did not mean that he was also privy to being stripped of a natural adolescent life.

So still, he wondered as to how he could express his true feelings towards the young cat zoanthrope. He wished to convey that he too felt the same way she did, although with much less energy. Slowly, he brought his gaze upon his brother and asked himself if this man could give him answers that he so sorely needed.

Still somewhat confused as to how to ask his elder of his question, the boy lowered his head once more, trying to find more answers to questions he hated to ask of himself. 

Looking down upon his little brother, Yugo felt pride well up in his heart. Though, at the same time, he sensed that something was troubling this youth. _What is on your mind little bro? What can be causing you all this pain?_

Darkness had set in, and black and purple seemed to mesh together, providing a rare sight indeed. Low clouds rumbled their calls, daring the other to challenge their might. Not liking the sudden change, the two quickened their pace.

Returning home without the added effect of precipitation, although perspired thoroughly, the two made their way to their small living room. Dropping their dead weight into the soft couch cushions, Yugo noticed that Kenji's eyes still fumed with confusion, as well as the well-formed creases plastered onto his brow.

Still panting in an attempt to regain his breath, Yugo asked him: "What are you so confused about?"

As though he had been entranced, Kenji snapped out of the illusion that had held such a firm grasp upon his consciousness.

"Well.... umm…. Its kinda embarrassing really.." He replied, red creeping onto his face.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Well… I was kinda wondering about what love really is. I mean, how do you really express it to someone else?"

At first Yugo thought of playfully joking with his younger sibling, but that would further embarrass him, and then he would get no answers. He also sensed that his tone was more serious than playful.

"Well…. heh, I wasn't really expecting that." He admitted, truly taken aback that Kenji would be having these thoughts now, right after witnessing a big fight.

Hearing this, the boy merely lowered his head once again, for what Yugo thought was shame.

"No no Kenji, don't take it that way, its just that I didn't think you'd be asking that after such an intense fight." Yugo said quickly, hoping not to damage the young mole's pride.

Raising his head slightly, the shadows displaying frightening images toward Yugo's mind, as if Kenji might lose himself to Bakuryu once more. This thought was soon dismissed, as the shadows disappeared to the light as they filled in the dark crevices that seemed etched upon his features. Cold eyes viewed through hollow sockets were the only welcome Yugo received. Truly this boy was hurt, as he only wished answers to his ever-flowing curiosity. Instead, pain and anguish were cruelly dealt towards his fragile figure. Although his intentions were meant well, Yugo's comment had obviously hurt him far more than he had anticipated. Trying to put together some worthwhile way of speaking his apologies, as well as attempting to find a valid answer to his question, Yugo sat for in the silence, elbows hinged to his knees, hands grasped together cupped over his chin.

Moments dragged on for eternity, their weight like that of a mighty sword forced against time itself, trying sever the link that held all space together. But time would not give way to this unearthly force, and moved on its proper course, finally providing the wolf with an answer suitable to his dire need.

"Kenji," He started, still contemplating if this was truly the right way to convey his thoughts to his younger sibling. "love is something that can't exactly be explained in a simple way. I mean, well… When you actually love someone, you know it. It burns within your heart, your very soul. It's unmistakable. And if you truly want to show your love to another person, you should follow what your heart tells you, because more than likely it will lead you in the right direction…"

Viewing his face as if in a new light, as if the boy had just been brought into this world, Yugo's love for this boy grew more than he thought possible. Now, rather than stare back with a look of contempt, the mole's face light up with ecstasy, as he took in the delicate words that had shot forth with such emphasis from his brother's mouth.

Never before had Kenji heard such force come from his brother's mouth, as if God were intervening to explain a piece of His great plan to a mere mortal. Sincerity etched itself into every fiber of Yugo's being, and Kenji was privileged to witness such a magnificent feat. Everything soon became clear to him, all his deadened senses reawakening, calling, telling, urging him to move forward. They eagerly anticipated his next move, wanting nothing more than to take in all that the world had to offer. His "throat" became parched, and he knew that his hunger would soon become insatiable, turning into a great manifestation that only wanted to partake in the search for knowledge and understanding.

Pushing his frail yet strong arms against the immobile chair, the mole made his way towards his brother, who still looked away in what appeared to be shame.

Turning his brother's head so it met his gaze, he squatted down to be eye level with his elder.

"Do not develop such a look brother of mine. Though I have shown signs of hate and contempt towards you, it was not meant, and I am truly sorry for this misunderstanding. I merely wanted to know answers to questions I myself could not answer. Therefore, I thank you greatly, though you may not realize it, you have shown me a great deal, and I am forever indebted towards you for it."

Now Kenji seemed matured, as if he had attained some inner peace that had been revealed to him through the simple words that Yugo had offered. Now walking with grace in his walk, and force in his step, the mole silently left their house, now feeling satisfied with his life and anxiously awaiting what was in store.

__

Uriko, I am sorry for the pain I have imbued upon your fragile heart. But now I shall mend the heartache and be there to comfort you as you have so wished since the first time that we met. I merely hope that I have not caused you such anguish that it cannot be mended, for if that has happened, then I cannot live in such a world.

The darkness enveloped his form, concealing his form from outside view. Though he had often used such tactics to his own advantage, he now looked quizzically at this scene, wondering how it would now be viewed. Slowly walking, he began his trek across time itself, only hoping he could return the loving sincerity that another had so tenderly tried to instill upon his life.

* * *

Thunder clashed and wood exploded, as air pockets soon ignited into flames, bursting forth with such force that had not been witnessed for generations. Greedily the fire consumed all in its path, not wanting to miss anything that it could possibly feed off of. Onward, upward, downward and sideways the fiery snake crawled, covering every square inch of the charred carcass that it had claimed as its own. But now an intruder attempted to steal what was rightfully its own! What thoughts dared to interrupt such a feast?!?

Casually the long metal rod drew back, returning to its bearer, quite relieved that the intense heat it had sustained was now over. Cool air wafted in from the open window, returning the ebon rod back to its natural state.

Slowly Long sipped his tea, not wishing the calm serenity of the blaze to disperse and also not wanting the peace to end. The steam rose to his nostrils, opening his sinuses fully, allowing him to take in all the smells that lingered so lightly upon the world. He enjoyed moments such as these, where he could silently let all the world's troubles melt away.

Yet he somehow felt not at ease. Something kept assaulting his mind, trying to grasp his attention for its own jealous benefit.

This thought was of the earlier battle. Nothing could surpass what he had witnessed. Somehow the man known as Jack Rouche had proven himself to the other zoanthropes, though how was beyond his comprehension. How was it that a man with no previous fighting experience whatsoever, military or civilian, could possibly hold his ground against the fiercest of their "group"?

Could it be that he had become anointed with a power greater than their own? Granted that, how could he have summoned raw energy from deep within his bestial core? No… Or could he?

These thoughts immersed themselves into his consciousness, each asking different questions, though as a combined voice, voicing the same concern. All wished to know how he had attained this. Not that Long wanted to partake in the same experiments he had, dear God no! He had already had enough of Tylon as he could stand, and wished in their ultimate destruction.

But what of this man? Could they teach him anything new that could help him in any way? Or was he already best suited for the task ahead? Gradually his thoughts shifted towards Jane. She had been his lover for so long now, and they merely wanted to extend it further. They had both experienced so much together, both good and bad.

But what of her father? Would he object to his presence in her life, or would he welcome it? No one truly knew what went on in his mind, for it was ever changing and constantly reeling with thoughts unknown. Silently he prayed that all would go well when they announced their relationship to the others. Love and affection grew deep in both their hearts, and abandoning that would be heart wrenching for both.

__

O Jane… What shall we do about our predicament? Shall we valiantly cross the desert, prevailing against all obstacles, defeating any foe to cross our path and find that our love holds strong through and through? Sincerely, in my heart, I know it to be true! We firmly believe in each other and rely on each other's strengths to make up for our weaknesses. That is what makes our bond so strong, though I know prying eyes would think otherwise…

Slowly he lifted his stance, rising on unsteady, weak legs, testing their balance. Finding them suitable, he walked over to the open window and viewed the surrounding landscape, if one could call it that.

His quite retreat being near the heart of the city, Long had grown accustomed to the passage of large clusters of automobiles, while taking in what little scenery the city had to offer. Though tall skyscrapers often blocked his field of vision, man would never be able to shield the sky from view. And behold! What a beautiful night it was indeed! Sky of pure midnight blue blotted the sky, though leaving room for the bright luminescent stars to shine through for all eyes to see.

Letting out a great sigh of joy, he smiled at this placid night. Everything had gone well today, with the exception of Rouche's collapse after his match. He found himself wondering what the dragon might be doing so late at night, as well as the next time their paths would cross.

* * *

As nightfall grew to climax, the night air sent most to slumber, instilling peace and tranquility to all who would observe it. Serenity calmly swept over the great city, wishing no outside force to disrupt this soothing moment. As the clouds and stars slowly moved onward through space and time, one man moved restlessly in his bed, shifting about uncomfortably, trying to find answers to his vast questions. Visions flared in his mind, as Rouche dreamt of the earlier fight. Gradually Draedgo took in all that had happened, storing all he could see in his memory.

__

I am sorry for these troubling thoughts dear friend, but I too need answers to my query. Though this pains me to see you in such discomfort, all will pass…

Still shifting about his bed, Jack restlessly slumbered, the night passing by him slowly, as if examining exactly it was that was troubling him. Finding no sustenance in its query, the night gradually moved on, still retaining seven more hours for its own personal use. So onward it moved, watching the world with interest, taking note everything that had happened, so as not lose track of the sights beheld by such weary eyes. One lone figure walked amongst the mist of time, walking towards an unknown destiny and an uncertain future…

_________________________________________________________________________________

AN:

NDZ: There!!! Done! And only 5431 words!! Wow, are my fingers tired. Well… time to upload it, so I hope you enjoy it!


	9. Ceaseless Eternity

AN:

NDZ: Well I got meself some more reviews here and I'm quite pleased to say that I am extremely happy that everyone is enjoyin my fic!!

Rouche: Hehehehehe….

NDZ: And what are you so happy about?!?

Rouche: *cough!! cough!!***** Nothing…

NDZ: _I'll have to keep an eye on him…._ Well anyway!!, enjoy the next chapter!!!!

______________________________________________________________________

9: Ceaseless Eternity

"Come on!! Dodge and weave, dodge and weave!!"

"I'm dodging and weaving as fast as I can go right now, so stop pushing me to go harder!!"

"Well… I know you can do better, so you have to push yourself to your limits first, then the REAL training is gonna begin…"

__

Oh great… Like that's supposed to encourage me…

Upon the great mat once again, though fewer in numbers, training had begun for the plan that was to be set in motion in nine days time. Though trained in multiple techniques, and constantly learning something new from one another, they all had their separate reasons for cooperating with each other.

"Come on Jack, I know you've got great potential, so come on and try and hit me!!"

Yugo was persistently trying to get Jack to move faster, increasing his speed as well as dodging techniques. He thought that if Jack pushed himself to go faster, then the rest of the techniques he was to learn would be easier to learn, as they were at somewhat equal speed.

__

Come on Jack, strength is not a factor in boxing, its all speed and dodging. Predict your opponent's moves and act when they're open, don't just wait for the moment to come to you!

Highly acclaimed in the boxing world, Yugo was well known for his cunning and determination in the ring, as well as his extremely off-par boxing style. This was the only life the wolf knew of, and it was best way he could think of to support both himself and Kenji.

Silently the ninja watched his elder teach this new one of his techniques. _He has high expectations of him… Maybe he has the potential to go beyond our current capabilities, or maybe it is merely a farce; a falsity that we so drunkenly delude ourselves with._

Remaining undisturbed upon the rafters, his thoughts drifted elsewhere. Lately his conscious had become quite irritable, constantly urging his heart to go where his mind said 'No!'. He was confused by these interjections, and had found it harder and harder to dismiss them as he had before. For his heart had been opened, and he wished to drink from the chalice that rode onward towards salvation. He wished to be privy to its glory, to burn with desire and love, blotting out all dark emotions that so hatefully attempted to block his lighted path. No, nothing would stand in his way, not even Fate itself. He would fight existence itself to free his soul from the tortured body it inhabited; that it lived through. All the sufferings and hardships would be deluded in his own sense of honor and love.

__

Yes… That is what I must become. Pure of mind, pure of heart, and pure of soul; These three shall free me…

Darkness lovingly embraced this form, but now rather than strengthen his dark desires and cloud his form, it now left his to ponder these thoughts, leaving his with a sense of peace and tranquility.

Springing from the tarnished steel beams that encompassed the frame, Kenji felt every muscle and tendon flinging to life, filling with blood and adrenaline to meet the demands he put forth upon them. Into the open light he soared, clouds inching by above him in the heavens. Slowly he drew in a breath, and rotating his body to correct stance landed effortlessly onto the tar-ridden roof. He then sat there, kneeling, head bowed down, wondering what would come next. As he lifted his gallant head towards the vast open sky, he couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind…

* * *

Twiddling a pencil between index and thumb, a young girl sat quite uncomfortably upon a stool in a darkened room, awaiting the arrival of her older sister. Puckering her lips and exhaling her boredom, nothing else was to be heard. The day had been nothing but boring for her. She wanted action! She wanted adventure! But more than anything she wanted someone else to share her feelings with, and she knew exactly who that person was…

__

Awww…. Why is it that when I try so hard to get him to respond, all I get is the cold shoulder? I know he has pain deep in his heart, but maybe I can help him relieve it. Am I coming on too strong? Should I tone it down a bit just to see if he'll warm up to me? Ooooooo… I'm so confused!!

Letting gravity take its course, she allowed her now numb legs to fall to the ground, letting the blood re-circulate throughout her system. Light footsteps became audible to her sensitive ears, and she could also tell they were in a hurry.

__

Maybe she's back?

Peeking out the door, she only saw a shadowed figure running towards her, but she could already tell who it was.

Stopping at the door, the figure was quite exhausted and was desperately trying to regain her breath. Slouched down with hands upon knees, the exasperated figure tried to form words, but all that could be heard was panting.

"Why are you so out of breath?" She asked.

Her breathing now coming under control, she responded: "One, I know that if I didn't come get you any sooner you'd have left on your own, and I don't want to go running all around looking for you. Two, I want to go see how Yugo and Jack are doing."

A hurt look developed on the innocent child's face. How could she accuse her of such deeds?

"Don't go giving me that look! You know darn well that I'm right. Now come on, let's get going."

Giggling slightly, the young girl followed her older sister, for she knew all too well that she indeed was right. Curiosity often got the best of her. But how could she help it? She was a cat after all…

* * *

Leaning back against the wall, both Rouche and Yugo were quite exhausted themselves. Yugo was taken aback at how much energy Jack had put forth, and at the same time was glad he was able to pass on his knowledge. Looking over at each other, they both laughed at how drenched they both were, each soaking in his own sweat. But that was beside the point. Although it had taken a little longer than both had expected, Rouche had proven the astute pupil, and had taken in all Yugo had shown him.

Looking around, all that could be seen were the clouds through the glass panes to their right, and the flickering lights above their heads. Everything was at peace in the world. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, Jack let his thoughts wonder a bit, trying to further relax his overworked body.

Slowly drawing himself up, the wolf began collecting his things, shoving them into a long dark blue duffel bag. Gloves, gauze, hand pads, mouthpiece, all these were used to teach the young man the art of boxing. Yugo was proud that he was not one of the many that only thought of boxing as a war of brute strength. No, it was much more than that. It involved strategy, constant thinking, becoming light on one's feet, as well as not putting too much energy into one punch that always had the opportunity to miss.

He had enjoyed the intensity he read from his face and in his eyes, the burning passion to better himself. He truly wanted to gain this for a purpose, not just to say he had learned it and never use it again…

__

Heh, maybe when this is all over I'll see if he'd like to go into the circuit with me. It's so hard to find guys like him… All the others care about is the money. Yea I do too, but that's only to support Kenji and me.

His thoughts now turned to his younger brother, as he thought of what might be on his mind. He had been disturbed at how he had been acting before, but now he didn't know what to think after the other night. He too showed burning passion in his eyes from a mere few words on the wolf's part.

__

Did I really make a difference in his life? Or was he just putting on an act to make me_ feel better? I never know what's on that kid's mind…_

Opening his eyes, Jack noticed Yugo zipping up his bag. Now raising himself, he slowly walked over to where he was just as he too stood, flipping the bag over his shoulder.

"Leaving I see?" He asked.

"Yea.. Sorry, but I got to go meet Alice. She tends to get a little jumpy when I'm not there on time..." the wolf responded, chuckling at some distant memories.

"Nah, I understand. But hey, thanks for letting me learn from you. That was a fantastic training session. I just hope it'll come that smoothly once I actually use it in combat…"

"Don't worry about it, you did fine. It'll take some getting used to at first, but it'll all flow naturally after that. That's one of the reasons I tried pushin' ya so hard, to get you used to the adrenaline rush a little. Ya know?"

"Heh, yea I know. Well thanks again, we should do this again sometime."

Extending his hand outward, Yugo grasped his firm grip and returned the strength equally, also returning the bright smile that played on his face.

"Talk to ya later man, take it easy!"

"Sure thing, and say hi to Alice for me will ya?"

"No problem, just hope I can survive fury…"

As he left the building and the door creaked shut, Rouche couldn't help but stand proud in the empty structure. Standing tall, hands hinged to his hips, he surveyed the great domain as if he were a king surveying his land.

__

You have learned well Rouche…

That voice, it sounds so familiar… Could it really be?

Yes, it is I. I have lain dormant for quite some time now, watching your interactions with the others. You have proven quite capable in this style called 'boxing'.

Yes, well Yugo is quite an impressive teacher in that. He's certainly got a lot of energy to spare.

Yes… I am proud of how you are adapting to this so quickly. It seems as though strengthening yourself has also strengthened me as well. I can feel more power flowing through us, pulsing through every fiber and bone in our being. Can you feel it too?

Yes, I feel it too friend. It has been a long time hasn't it?

Yes it has, but now I shall leave you again to your peace. I will surface as needed and will always be your guide when you so need it.

Thank you. It is much appreciated.

With that, Jack bowed his head, silently retreating his mind toward safe haven, where no mortal soul would harm him. The lighted room radiating with joy and happiness was welcome change to this dreary soul. He soon felt the world melt away, all his troubles and fears slip from his grasp, no longer plaguing his mind. As clouds edged past and the lights continued their flickering, all time stood still. And he wished it would never cease…


	10. Heart of Feather, Will of Steel

AN:

NDZ: Thanks goes out to all who've reviewed this fic so far!! I really appreciate the feedback, as well as your enthusiastic responses.

To Tiger5913: Sanguine Promise is an excellent fic, though I am sorry I haven't finished reading it all yet. I promise to read all of it before 2003… I know that's kind of a long cut off date, but school gets in the way, and we all know how "important" education. Hehe.. But yea, I'll get that finished, but you gotta continue with A Killer's Seduction!!

To Tyrant_Scizor: Thnx also for the review of not only this, but of Searing Hellfire. (Which is under Original Fiction, Horror.) Your story is coming along quite nicely too, and I'm happy you enjoy my and Tiger's reviews. Keep up the good work!!

To everyone else: Keep on reading and keep on reviewing. The end of this fic is nowhere in sight!!

_____________________________________________________________________

10: Heart of Feather, Will of Steel

Darkness dawned upon man without hesitation, creeping into the bowels of the urban jungle silently, wishing that no living soul know of its existence. Every crack, every crevice belonged to it, knowing the very extent of the layout that these poor humans had set up for themselves, thinking that they were safe; thinking they were safe and sound. But this presence held them in check, making them fear the one thing they could not control. And fear they did, for constantly they had tried, in vain attempt, to expunge this evil from their life with light, power, strength. But even these could not rid the world of it, for with iron will and steel nerves it held them in place, coldly locking its jaws around the waist of society…

* * *

"EEH EEH EEH EEH!!!"

Loudly the machine cawed its awakening to the world, attempting to rouse the one that laid dormant before it. To no avail… Again and again it cawed, and slowly but surely the form began to move and rustle against the heavy clothed sheet.

__

Uuugh… Is it morning already? Rubbing his head slightly, squinting against the horrible light that burned his very retinas, his senses began to come back to him, receding upon the strayed path they had set out on the night before. Muscles aching and burning from the workout the day before, he suddenly smiled at this thought, for he felt proud of this horrible feeling merely thinking of it as a symbol of strength. Tasting bitter mucus against the crust-ridden walls that were his lips, he dragged his lead-ridden feet towards the bathroom, seeking to rid himself of this disgusting entity.

After making himself more decent, Jack set out into the new day, soaking in the joy and happiness that radiated from the sun. Words could not describe how great he felt, knowing no way to express his gratitude to the others. They had taken him in, shown him how to live normally, and even taught him fighting techniques.

__

Would I have succumbed to the dark dragon inhabiting my body if I had never stumbled upon Jane in that lone alley? But that was then, and this is now… Should I even bother with the past if it does not conflict with the present?

These thoughts he wondered as he strolled down the streets of the still dormant city. It seemed as though not a soul lived in the great urban jungle, and the darkness emanating from the heart nearly overtook the lone man. A sudden chill stole the moment and swiftly made itself known to all near it. Minute hairs tentatively raised themselves at this, seeming to want to partake in beholding this strange entity. Rouche merely raised the collar of his jacket to compensate for the sudden wind.

__

Stupid meteorologists… They never give the right forecast. I'm always stuck with this sucky ass weather. I should just carry a duffel bag with a set of clothes for each season. Heh, what am I talking about? I must truly be insane.

Still staring at the cold cement beneath his feet, he wondered about the organization that Alice had mentioned Yugo worked for. _What was that called again? Something with an N, I know that for sure… Maybe Jane will know._

Lifting his head, he noticed a faded yellow taxi awaiting his movement, the cold stare he received from the driver urging him to hurry on least he be angrily honked at or run over. _They never have any patience do they?_

Heading into the direction of Jane's residence, Jack chuckled at the little abstract features that made human existence unique, taking note of a lone leaf fluttering in the wind, seeking its brethren whom it had lost so long ago…

* * *

Another lone soul wished the same fate as the leaf that another had noticed. The soul wished peace and happiness, but something from within had jealously, barring him from this goal. It did not wish that he partake in this experience. Memories reminded him of his tainted past, how he had been an expert assassin, following orders flawlessly. But then there had been that unfortunate day when another of the zoanthrope species had stepped forth to oppose him.

She had been somewhat perky and energetic towards him, seeming to not care whether he was to kill her or not. And what a fight it had been. Truly she possessed quite some interesting and magnificent skills, though not from any manner of fighting he could conform with. As he put the finishing blow to her, her master stepped forth and put a stop to his task, vastly experienced over both the young feline and mole zoanthropes.

Taking no haste in such a defeat, he had made a quick and silent exit, though a faint glint of sorrow could be seen in his fight into the darkness of night. The young one had shown such a familiarity with him, attaching to the same mental emotions that scarred his cerebral cortex.

So many years of blackness, not being able to recall if he was asleep, unconscious, or merely having no memories of his own. The young male was frustrated with himself, confused about his own identity. And then a young man had stepped forth in the fiery shadows of the broken Tylon Corporation. Taking him in as his own, the man had worked fiercely to get him to show some kind of emotion, some kind of life. And when that day finally came, the man flared with pride, unable to contain it within his being.

Yugo was that man, and at this moment in time he felt a sudden well of pride burst forth. True, he felt kinship to his "brother", finding it hard to communicate with the outside world. But Yugo… He had worked long and hard with the young boy, pursuing only to show him the wonders of life and the joys of living.

But then, after showing signs of actual life, the boy had been shocked when he crossed paths with the female zoanthrope again, finding himself fighting against her once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He remembered how she had fought, how she still attained a sense of peace and harmony within her soul, revealing this to all who could witness it. She truly was a being of happiness and joy, but somehow he noted sorrow deep within her dark brown eyes.

'How much she has improved, not only with her skills, but finesse too. I must take special caution against her, for I cannot predict her erratic moves…'

Dodging a flying kick, he quickly disappeared, only to appear behind her and toss her into the air. Screaming wildly, she couldn't have known he would've done that, and tried futilely to correct her body before it collided with the cold concrete.

Face smashing into the cold cement, he noted blood spilling from the orifice noted as the nose. He smirked, feeling somewhat proud that he had delivered such a blow to the feline.

'There's no way she can defeat me now, my skills are still superior.'

However, he was taken aback when she ran forward with speed unlike any he had seen before, quickly sweeping him to the ground, anger registered upon her face. Transforming into her beast, she let out a horrifying shriek, her back arching in the process, screaming to the world her hate and anger. Opening his eyes, now dazed from the sudden impact she had delivered, he noticed a bright gold aura erupting about her.

'What manner of trickery is this? I know of many zoanthropes, but none glow such as this! What is she doing?!?' He screamed, shocked at this new occurrence.

Little did he know that rage was building, forming itself into pure energy, fueling her hate towards the mole. Her beast's bright aura now blinding his eyes, he was only able to see her head bow down, a dark glint showing deep within her now ruby ember-like eyes.

She displayed remarkable speed, now moving faster than before, at least twice if not more. There was nothing he could do as she unleashed blow after blow, his body being the recipient for the punishment. Pushed farther and farther back, he desperately tried to hold his now weak arms up in protest, trying to block the furious blows.

Blood now poured from his mouth, as well as flowing down his face, dousing one eye in the process. Now in shambles, the mole saw her breathing quite heavily, showing exhaustion from her expenditure of such enormous energy. Darkness tried to consume him, filling the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly, the aura that had been gloriously present fell, its glow fading in the blink of an eye. Eyes going white from the sudden release of energy, the feline crumpled to the floor, her body lying unmoving upon the floor. Legs now immobile from the extreme punishment he had been put through, the mole could only hold out an exasperated arm towards his opponent. The last sound that touched his fragile ears was that of a young female screaming out in terror at the scene before her eyes. Then darkness consumed his soul, leaving him to lay unmoving in the arms of his brother as both he and the cat zoanthrope were taken into a nearby hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

But that was so long ago, and even though it had taken a little over three full months to recover, still Uriko pursued me. Damn my foolish intentions! Damn Tylon, and damn Busuzima!! All of them have caused nothing but hate and remorse in my soul, and now I cannot do anything to change any of it!!

He crumpled in the tree he had been sitting in, sobbing lightly from the strong flow of emotions that had poured from his soul. He could not restrain how he felt, hate being the leader of the assault.

__

But can I change myself enough now to have others disregard the viewpoint that was so cruelly shoved upon me so many years ago? Can I really change that much?

Lifting his head to the pale moon, he noticed not a single soul walked the streets, leaving him sad and alone in his branch. Drying the salt-filled tears with his sleeve, he slowly raised himself to his feet, his dark eyes reflecting the midnight sky that passed above him.

__

There's something I must do tonight. It can't be put off any longer…

Swiftly flying through the dark green leaves, he landed neatly a nearby rooftop. Squatting down so as not to cause a scene, should anyone actually notice him, he quickly mapped out his destination. Now resolute in his decision, he chose to waste no more of his precious time, jumping down to the alley, running vertically up next wall set to oppose him…

* * *

"What's NGO?" Jane answered, somewhat perplexed as to Jack's question.

"Yea, I heard that Yugo's in it, but I'm not really sure what it's all about…"

"Well, its not NGO, but an NGO, or non-governmental organization. It's really called WOC, World of Coexistence. Basically they want equality for zoanthropes and humans. My father is working in the UN for the same reason." She explained.

Sitting at the charcoal marble table, they sat and talked, Jack asking most of the questions, while Jane answered them to the best of her ability.

"There's not much to the organization really, just that they're really pushing hard to get the world to open it's eyes. You were there at the restaurant the other day. We all want to live freely without persecution, without negative attitudes surrounding us, forcing us into hiding. We're all human beings to begin with dammit!" Jane yelled furiously.

__

Now I **know** I'm not gonna get on her bad side… From the looks of it, she'd be a tough opponent, one whom I'm really sure I can't defeat; at least not now…

Leaning back in her chair, the leopard stretched sore arms, for they had been talking for nearly two hours without moving from their hunched over positions.

"You want anything?" She asked, walking over to the counter.

"Nah, I'm alright."

"You sure? We got plenty."

"Nah, it's OK. So… what do you make out of my beast? Anything I should really be worried about, or do you really know as of now?" He questioned, head half-covered by his shoulder as he tried to keep eye contact.

"Umm…. There' s nothing that I can think of that would really be of any concern, other than you not trying to give in to your beast often. They rely on instincts a lot, so they'll go completely out of control given the chance. That and they love challenges. That's why you lost so much energy facing my father." She answered, returning to the table.

"Hmmm…" He lowered his head in thought, finger resting upon his chin. "Any special way I would be able to control it? I mean you've all dealt with this for far longer than I have…"

"Well, it has a lot to do with mental strength, because the beast resides in your mind. If you don't get it soon, don't worry. It'll get progressively easier with time, and eventually both you and it will work harmoniously."

"Hmm… Hey, are there any other zoanthropes you know that didn't come the other day?"

"Well, yea. There's Shenlong who's a clone of Long, the tiger zoanthrope. Don't ask how it works out, but Shenlong's the lone wolf of our little group, though he doesn't involve himself often if at all. There's also Stun, who that bastard Busuzima made. He formerly was Stephen Goldberg, a research scientist. He now lives in an unstable body; that of a bug zoanthrope, a horned beetle I believe. Then there's Xion…" Her eyes became dark at mentioning his name. "He's an unborn zoanthrope. We don't really know what to classify him as. All we know is his beast looks like a bug, but it has long blade-like appendages on its legs and forearms. He's highly dangerous, but we haven't seen him for a long time." She shook her head in disgust, showing intense hatred for this particular zoanthrope, curling her lips in the process.

__

She must really hate him, or he did something devastating to her in the past…

"I.. I'm sorry Jack…" She started. "I-"

"No, don't worry about it. I can understand if your angry at this Xion guy, but… don't get too upset, OK? It ruins your tough image, and I'd rather see the strong Jane I met awhile back.." Offering his hand for consolation, she said her thanks to him and rubbed her eyes with her fingers, drying the tears that had started to well up.

Standing up, they both headed towards the living room. Grabbing his coat and slipping it on, he peered out the window, noticing the darkness that had set in.

"Well… sorry to break our conversation short, but its getting pretty dark out."

The leopard laughed slightly, finding humor in what he had just said. _Well… I'm glad he's opening up to us more. I still have to wonder as to how long his horrific memories will last though…_

Saying their good-byes, Rouche left her residence to head to his own. A sudden chill arose in the night, reminding him of earlier in the day. Raising his collar to shield his neck, he picked up his pace, wishing to make it home as soon as possible.

However, unknown to him, another lurked about in the night, moving with the shadows. It kept close watch on him, taking note of his newfound friends and his rise in esteem.

__

Yes, feel proud of yourself for now… The day shall be mine when you fall, and all of the world shall crumble 'gainst my might! Nothing… not even Gado will stop my reign of power!!

Popping silently from tree to rooftop, back to fragile tree, the observer kept with Rouche's every move. Daintily landing on one toe upon a chimney about fifty feet ahead of Rouche, he crossed his arms to his chest, lowering his heavy gaze upon the dragon, as if that alone would crumble the new zoanthrope.

__

Just keep walking towards your fate, for I shall be there to end your life. But for now… I shall leave you be, watching you develop into a much more efficient fighter. I want to see your **true** power…

With that, he disappeared into the night, leaving only a small torrent of wind, on which a few leaves scattered about in the blackened sky.

* * *

Springing from rooftop to rooftop, the young mole used all the power in his legs to move towards his destination as quickly as possible.

__

I must make it there in time. Move faster legs!! Move faster!! He screamed in his head, wishing they would heed his call. _Only a few more blocks…_

He had formulated a plan to show Uriko his new emotions, hoping she would respond the same way. However, as he had shouldered her off so many times in the past, mostly responding by staring at the floor beneath him, he wasn't all too sure her response would be positive, if anything.

Now seeing house in sight, he made quick calculations as to where he would land, finding the most suitable place to execute his task. A nearby tree would suit his needs quite well, and he adjusted his step to meet the trajectory.

Leaping off the final peak, he nearly overshot the tree, grabbing the tip of a branch lightly, launching himself neatly into the cover of the leaves. Now crouched down in the camouflage, he noticed the room was dark.

__

She must be tired. Yugo told me that she and Alice had been running around all day… He frowned at the thought, as he had planned on talking to her while she was awake. _This ruins the plan completely.._ He thought, now frustrated that he had not moved faster.

Sweet silence graced his ears, giving him time to think. Faint memories of his past as a ninja gave him recollections of learning how to move gracefully and silently, leaving no sound to the victim's ears as he crept upon them. He shuddered at the reminiscent thought, his whole body shivering in disgust and fear at what he had once been.

__

But that was so long ago, and now I am no longer Bakuryu the assassin, but Kenji Ohgami, friend, student, and zoanthrope ally… No one can change me back anymore! I refuse to become that which I hate! He silently vowed, releasing his arms from the lock they had had on his drawn in knees. _If only she were awake…_

He sat in the tree for countless hours, waiting with intense patience for his chance, his chance to reveal that which he now knew, that which he now wished to share with others. Motionless he sat, moving with the breeze as it gently pushed the branches aside with soft taps. Closing his eyes and crouching down, he sighed deeply, as his mission had been a failure.

He opened his eyes once more, hoping that something would rouse the feline zoanthrope. Nothing. Nothing and nothing again. His heart crushed, he closed his eyes once more, now feeding his muscles with adrenaline as he prepared to depart from the abode.

His muscles now taught with power, he released their strain and flew gently into the sky, flipping backward onto the roof he originally sprang from.

__

I will try again soon, sweet kitten. Somehow I will show you how I feel…

As the sun broke over the horizon, his body glowed with the new rays as they dawned in a new day. Outlined in a bright orange-reddish hue, he flew from building to building, proceeding to his own home, hoping Yugo was not overly stressed about him leaving so suddenly.

As the world awakened once again to the dawning of a new day, the living earth felt saddened for its child. Leaving no obstructions in his path, it allowed him free passage to his home, hoping it would succeed in its task. Silently it wished him luck, though it knew he could not possibly hear it if it actually spoke. Watching with unmoving gaze, it saw his form shrink into nothing but a small dot; a miniscule creature in a vast universe of complexities…


	11. Howl of the Wolf

AN:

NDZ: Mmmmmm.. go myself some candy (3 muskateers, twix…) listenin to Dragonball MegaRemix, writin my fic. Hope ya like it.

To everyone who's reviewed so far: Thnx for all the reviews, I really do appreciate all the critique and feedback you all give me. Helps me to develop the story more and gives me new ideas. At first, I was thinkin about not postin more than 3 chapters cuz nobody was reviewin it, but that all changed, and its all goin for the better!! Thnx again, and here's ur new chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________

11: Howl of the Wolf

__

The moon looks so full tonight… I wonder what she's thinking.

Staring up at the endless void called night, a wolf pondered at the universe and its complexities, wondering what life would be like if he had never been a zoanthrope, and if he would have ever had met all the wonderful and interesting people he knew now.

__

All the stars in the sky, they remind me of all the bright smiles I get from everyone I see. All their bright smiles lighting up my life. All so special to me, yet somehow, so far away…

Breathing into the cold autumn night, he reminisced about his past and wondered about his future. Fatigued and slightly cold, he found himself alone in the world, sitting calmly on a lone park bench.

A slight rustle of leaves awoke him from his daze, drawing his attention to a shadowed figure kneeling in a tall elm tree. Laughing slightly at this sight, he slowly sobered up, knowing that only two people knew that he spent quiet nights like this in the park.

"So where ya been Kenji?" he asked softly.

Head bowed down, eyes closed, the young ninja said naught. Sensitive ears picked up small drops of liquid splashing with the pavement, making multiple contact points with the cool cement. Yugo could only speculate that these were the young boy's tears. Opening his eyes, he found the ninja now quivering in the tall tree, his head swaying back and forth as if in denial. The elder wondered what could be so horribly traumatizing to this young soul as to make him quiver and shake in sadness.

"What's wrong Kenji?" The wolf couldn't help but raise himself from the bench and raise his arms towards the young one, quietly asking him to retreat from the oak before he tumbled out from loss of balance.

Now shivering from the cold that relentlessly attacked his body, the mole had nothing to say to his elder. Taking off his jacket, Yugo gently placed it on his brother's shoulders. The mole gave his thanks in a voice barely audible, but the wolf heard it nonetheless.

__

Something's wrong. He's never broken down like this since I first took him in… Did something like that happen to him again? NO!! I don't want to have him go through that horrible experience again! I refuse to have him turn back into that robot, that drone… But what can I do? He looks so lonely and depressed…

Looking down at the boy, he gave a small smile, for he felt that somehow this was a good experience for him. _Though I know it's wrong, I still think that he has to experience this type of pain sometime in his life, because, somehow, I know this is pain of heart. He'll need time to get used to it, but he'll learn from it, I know it…_

Placing his strong arm on the mole's shoulder, he lead him home to where he would find some means of peace for his younger sibling…

* * *

"Is he OK?" a voice asked, her tone a little frantic.

"Yea, yea, he's OK. He still won't answer my questions, but at least he's acting semi-normal. Can you think of anything else I can try?" the other end asked.

"Well…" she started, hesitating at first; trying to think of how to break it to Uriko. "I'd have to see him, see what he's going through. I'm no psychologist, but from what your saying, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out…"

"Thanks Alice." Yugo answered, sounding somewhat relieved. "Whenever you get time just come on over. I'll be sure to keep close watch on him."

From the way he ended his last sentence, it seemed to Alice that he was looking at the young boy, seeing if he was all right. She could only imagine how he looked just then…

Tightening her loose grip on the receiver, knuckles turning white, she moistened her dry lips.

"Sure thing Yugo. I'll try to stop by later on tonight."

Heavy breathing ensued her words, and she could only imagine the wolf's eyes thanking heaven for a friend such as her.

"Thank you so much Alice, you don't know how much this means to me… I'll see you later then. Take care."

Hearing the familiar click of the other end hanging up, accompanied with the sound of a dead dial tone, she quietly replaced the phone, allowing her now dead weight to fall onto the nearby couch.

__

I really hope Kenji will be okay…

* * *

A mass of emotions clouded the young boys mind, leaving his to sort out the complexities of life all alone. No one was there to help him, to guide him. Solitude. That was the only word worth meaning in his life at that moment. Isolation. Loneliness. All these words meant the same thing to him.

But to what end would they serve? When would they reveal their design to him? Unleash their answers? This he could not sort out. His hardened persona became even harder, encasing him in its midst, leaving him only a shell of a man.

__

Can anyone help me? Pull me out of this darkness? Rescue me from this torture? He wondered, feeling scared and confused.

Though his eyes were wide open in shock and confusion, the young boy showed no motion or feeling, keeping his head bowed, his gaze fixated upon the brown stained carpet beneath him.

__

I hope I can help him again, help him rid himself of these dark thoughts. I want the old Kenji back, not this robot… Come on Kenji, pull yourself together!! Yugo thought, his fist moving as he desperately cheered.

The bright light of a nearby lamp shone its radiance to the two, its filament on its last breath, drawing what little power it had left to try and drive away the dark shadows that loomed overhead.

* * *

__

Oooooo… How much longer do I have to go through with this? the rabbit wondered, aching to run to Kenji's aide, to help the boy through troubled times. _Can't they help themselves? They're not paralyzed or anything… Ooooo, what am I thinking?!? I'm here to help them, not let them fend for themselves… Why am I acting like this??_

Inwardly she cursed herself, for she was becoming too stingy in her work, becoming too impatient, not paying enough attention to those who sought her aide.

__

Only two more hours left…

Replacing the IV back into its respective spot, she made sure the patient she was currently working with was all right, if he needed anything. After giving his thanks and shooing her out of the room, she looked back at the old man. Tube in his nose and barely any hair, the gowned man barely moved at all, merely watching others pass by or watching the news on the TV. She noted the humble way he acted around her, as if at peace somehow, though she couldn't figure out why a man such as he in a place such as this could be at peace at all.

__

I guess I'll never figure out the world or its people. They're all different and unique and somehow they all have a place in my heart. _I'll gladly serve anyone willing to allow me to help them, if in any way I can help them achieve a peace such as his._

Nodding her head slightly, she turned away from the man, who had somehow fallen asleep at her last glance, a smile gracing his frail features. Moving down the crowded hall, she made her way through the mess of doctors, nurses, gurneys, and wheelchairs, trying desperately to find her next designated station.

* * *

__

That branch is half-cracked, but why? Curiosity crept into the feline's mind, pushing all other thoughts aside. _It wasn't raining or anything last night, so why is it cracked? _Rolling the thought around in her nitrous fueled mind, she couldn't come up with a single reason.

Throwing aside the bothersome problem, she disappeared down the stairs to find a note on the table.

Dear Uriko,

Yugo's having some problems right now and wants my help, so I'll be going over there after work. You can fix something up in the fridge, so just help yourself. Just remember to leave us something left and to go to bed at an appropriate time. Be good, I'll call you later.

Alice

__

Hmm… Guess I got the house to myself. Yay!! Leaping onto the couch not far off, she grabbed the remote and proceeded to flip through the miscellaneous channels on their somewhat ancient TV.

__

If nothings on, I guess I'll try my luck with Kenji again. Hopefully he'll decide to come over and do **something** other than sit and play Mr. Dark…

Leaning her head back, hearing her neck crack a few times, she stared up at the ceiling, wondering what might be going on through the mole's mind.

* * *

__

Come on Kenji, do something! Respond! Anything! Punch me in the face, I don't care, just do something!! Yugo shouted inwardly.

The boy still sat on the couch, head bowed, not saying a word. It had been over six hours now, and Yugo was beginning to feel rage build up within him. Though he had contained it the first couple times it had surfaced, his hold upon it was now loose, and it was taking advantage of that, taking furious blows against the brick wall.

The boy was having some inward problems as well. His inner voices began surfacing from their containment he had sent them to so long ago. They surfaced slowly, giving him time to think to himself, but with each passing moment, their strength grew. Attacking his mind and soul, they tortured the boy, giving him the hellish torture he had not experienced since Busuzima reprogrammed him.

__

Why do you think of the world as a joyous place? It is only filled hate and death, bloodshed and anger. It has no place for you. Succumb to us, let us bring you back to how you once were, the merciless killer who had a reason to be. That is your only reason for living. You are the perfect killer, assigned because of your advanced skills.

No!! Stop this torture! Get away from me! I don't want to hear any more from you! Just leave me alone!!

But we can't leave you alone, Bakuryu, we are a part of you. You cannot escape us, it will only take time until you give in to your dark desires once more. We will prevail, whether you like it or not.

Just stop it!! I am no longer Bakuryu, the dark assassin you speak of. I am Kenji Ohgami, brother of Yugo Ohgami, and I do have people who love and care for me… Or do they? He became hesitant at that thought, for mere seconds questioning if they were truly caring and loving towards him, or if it was just some cruel joke.

__

Yes, see? You doubt yourself. You do not know if they love and care for you or not. You are hesitant. You don't know the real answer do you? No. You can't, it's impossible for someone to love a murderous machine such as yourself.

Grasping his head in anguish, he knew what they said to be true. Yugo ran to his side, furiously asking the boy to answer his questions, pleading with him to give some response.

None. Removing his hands from his head and placing them on his thighs, the boy slowly raised himself. Yugo stared in disbelief. _Have I finally gotten through to him?_

"Are you okay Kenji?" He asked, his voice cracking from the lump that had formed in his throat.

The boy turned slowly, staring the wolf in the face. Dark eyes, raging with a hate-fueled inferno, gave him his answer. His face showed no emotion, showed not even the slightest of movement. From the sight of his eyes alone, Yugo knew what had happened.

__

Oh no… Not again. No!! He can't become that again!

"No!! Come on Kenji, snap out of it! I don't wanna have to change you back again! It was too much stress and work, and…. I guess… I…" He fell silent, leaving his words to trail off. _I guess I really do love you as if you were my true brother._

The dark assassin hesitated for a moment, and Yugo thought that maybe Kenji was fighting this new demon, trying to break free from the bonds once again. But his hope was shattered when he swiftly moved towards the door, opened it, and flew effortlessly into the welcome night, drawing in its power once more…


	12. Thoughts between Felines

AN:

NDZ: Yay, another chapter up n runnin. I doubt I'll get ch 13 up today, but here's two new chapters in one day for ya!! Now its time to sit back n play a little GTA3, because I just feel the need to steal a tank and ruin Liberty City!! Until the next chapter, take care!!

_____________________________________________________________________

12: Thoughts between Felines

Reading the newspaper, Jane couldn't help but sneer at the shrewd observations made about zoanthropes such as herself. _Why do they always have to jump to such conclusions? Stupid media, I guess it'll never change._ Raising her coffee mug to her lips, she sipped at the now luke-warm liquid encased in the porcelain container.

Placing the mug back down on the table, she peered at her father as he threw on a jacket, its massive length cut short by his enormous bulk. Giving his daughter a quick glance, nodding his head in saying good-bye, he headed out the door, presumably towards some sort of meeting for the UN.

A she saw his form slink away from the draperies, she couldn't help but wonder if he would ever achieve his goal. All of them wanted to end the prejudice in the world, not only against zoanthropes, but racial and religious. To them, all the hate the world exhibited was meaningless, minor squabbles set aflare by idiotic persons.

__

I wonder how everyone's doing… I haven't had time to catch up with any of them besides Jack in a long time. I guess I'll see Long first; he always seems so desolate and lonely to me. Maybe me making a surprise appearance will cheer him up!

Chuckling to herself, she suddenly realized that surprising the Kenpo master would be extremely difficult, and only a court jester could possibly make him smile. But then again, maybe he'd kill the court jester before smiling…

* * *

Sitting comfortably on his couch, the Kenpo master watched the news quite attentively, taking in every detail of the ever-changing world. Though many "tragic" happenings came about in the world, he knew that only one stayed on topic throughout the media.

"Zoanthropes around the world are nothing but a menace. They do nothing but cause havoc and destruction. We need to get rid of this evil if we are expected to progress into the future."

__

This coming from a man who is probably paid to state illegitimate facts. That is what is wrong with the world. It is not us that are plaguing the world, it is corruption of decent people, people who should disregard such temptations. But no, they do not, because no person alive is void of greed.

Disgust formed on the tiger's face. He wanted to spit at the man, tell to him the true facts of the world, not the rubbish fed to the drones that walked the earth, wandering about with no cause.

Moving towards the kitchen area, he proceeded to make some herbal tea, its intoxicating aroma one of the many pleasures he enjoyed out of the forsaken world they lived in. True, he believed there was good in the world, and a good quantity of it too, but the world would pay no heed to any amount of good they would give.

__

People such as that would give their very heart and souls to leave a good mark upon the world. There isn't as many as we'd like there to be. That and they're not recognized as much as they should be.

After setting the kettle on the stove, he moved back to the television, its dim glow lighting the few feet in front of it. He chuckled to himself thinking about how Uriko had complained that he get a newer TV. _I don't think I'll ever get used to that child. She is so full of energy. Put no matter how much she persists in other matters, it always shocks me to see her training in Kenpo, training her mind and body as one, giving fluid movement to the delicate art._

Thinking back to the first time he had seen the young feline, he remembered the small glint that had inhabited her delicate pupils, though it was subdued by her tears. At first he thought she would never have gotten the art, for she either got bored from the meditation, or applied too much energy to simple moves. But eventually, to his surprise, she learned the art, in some way or another, adding in her own unique moves as she saw fit.

This had shocked him, as he had been trying to teach her the proper art, not adaptations of it. But she had gone off anyway and changed some moves to fit her style, developing some of the more difficult moves into simpler, more erratic moves. He had thought this as rash and foolish at first, but after she had shown her skill by fighting the young Ohgami boy, then the deadly assassin Bakuryu, she proved him wrong.

That was one of the deadly things about her, her erratic movements and spontaneous moves confused even the most adept fighters, causing them to loose sight of her, or fail to see the slight variation she exhibited.

__

Hmm…. He thought, _she certainly is a unique child, and I feel some pride in teaching her that which I knew, and I hope she can put it to much better use than I have found. There isn't much need for fighters such as myself in the world anymore; it seems more and more warriors like myself are going extinct in the technological world. But when will man learn that machines will only pose a problem to themselves?_

Staring at the small table before him, he sought deep into the surface of it, deep into the granular surface, asking it for its opinion. It merely gave its indifference towards the subject, dismissing it with solemn silence.

__

Hmm… They say they are closer to this artificial intelligence, yet they progress with bio-genetics and genetic warfare. They go on and on about how close they are coming, but they never reveal their blunders, their failures. Are some of the zoanthropes such as Uriko and Uranus, or Stun for that matter, such failures that have gone out of hand? If so, how do they expect the real world to deal with such things? After all, we can't all just pretend like they don't exist…

After thinking some more about the matter, he decided to put it aside for the moment. The kettle began to hiss and whistle from the steam escaping the narrow hole it was provided with. Walking back to the stove, he reduced the heat to nil, removing the kettle from the heated coil and pouring the hot water into a small mug, replacing the kettle onto a coil that had not been heated.

Pouring the herbal mix into the mug, he relaxed into a chair and slowly stirred the concoction. After the tea was thoroughly mixed, he sipped the hot liquid, forcing his body to not recoil from the burning hot liquid. Allowing himself to fall into a trance-like state, he enjoyed the vapors emitted from the herbal mixture, letting them enter his nostrils, easing him away from the world that only existed to destroy itself…

* * *

A few hours later, the leopard receded from her structure, leaving the establishment to the slight tinge of darkness that had begun encompassing the orangish hue that blotted the sky. _Hmm… I should hurry to Long's. I don't want to overstay my welcome, or rather stay there so long that Gado will suspect something…_

A heavy leather jacket upon her frame, she jogged down the now barren streets, moving towards the heart of the city, which she lived in the outskirts of. _It should only take me about a half an hour to get to his apartment._

Looking at her watch, she noted that it had taken her about forty minutes to reach his residence, for she hadn't taken a jog such as that in a long time. _I guess I should get back into shape pretty soon, considering we're gonna attack that complex fairly soon._

After entering the apartment complex, she walked up the three flights of stairs, coming upon the fourth door on her right. Numbered 312, she hesitated a moment, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Dismissing the thought with a shake of her head, she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, still fairly stiff, though it had been 8 hours since she had done it up such as that.

After summoning up some courage, she knocked on the door, softly at first. After getting no answer, she knocked again, with a little more force than her previous attempt.

She heard some rustling, assuming Long had either been sleeping or meditating. Hearing steps approach the door, and a chain being unlatched seconds later, she watched the door open, Long holding an arm towards the inside of his abode.

"I didn't expect you to come here Jane. Is there anything wrong?" He asked of her, sounding a little concerned, though she noted a tinge of red creeping across his stone-masked face.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, but thanks for asking. I just thought it'd be nice to give you a little surprise visit is all. Is it so wrong?" She questioned of him, giving him a smile while turning her head to the side slightly.

"No, there is nothing wrong with an act such as that. I just never thought that you would come unexpectedly like this, especially since night is edging upon us." He responded, suddenly feeling guilt sweep over him at his remark.

She gave him a small sign of hurt, for she thought that their relationship wasn't as strict as he had made it sound. After letting the emotion fade, she sat down on the couch, turning off the television and patting the cushion next to her, asking him to join her.

Knowing that he shouldn't refuse, seeing as his remark had hurt her in some way, he sat down next to the blonde haired zoanthrope, of whom he felt a strong attraction.

"So what've you been up to? Anything interesting?" She asked after a small awkward silence had passed between them.

"Nothing of great importance. Meditation, watching the coverage the news channels have to offer…" He seemed to let the last thought trail off, and Jane noted his head lower, as if it had struck a chord of disgust within the great tiger.

Lifting up his chin with her index finger, she looked into his eyes, searching for some sort of answer to his sudden emotion.

Watching her eyes search in his, he felt a sudden urge of lust flood through his system, releasing the hormonal effect upon his body. For a moment, he felt as if he couldn't control this sudden urge, but he had also learned to control his emotions and urges through long, tiresome meditation sessions.

Jane also noted this, but also saw him push it back down. She noted the way he exerted control over his emotions, wondering if he could truly control them in other situations, though the certain one she had in mind she had to dismiss, knowing that she shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

Removing her finger from his chin, her eyes asked him what was bothering him. He knew she felt the same way he did about the current state of the world, but this hardly seemed like the place to talk about it.

Turning his head to the side, Jane felt anger build up within her, growing stronger by the moment, fueled by Long's futile attempts at disregarding her questions.

"Come on tiger," she started, trying to subdue her feelings. "You know as well as I do that you can't hide your feelings from me for long. It just doesn't come second nature to you. Now just tell me what's wrong, I really want to know…"

Hearing her words, he knew that she was right. Sighing, he turned back to face her, finding remnants of courage piecing themselves together for him once more.

"Well…." he started, trying to find words for his feelings. "I just feel strange about the world. I mean… That is to say… How can the world hate us so much when they are causing they're own downfall? We are human to begin with, right?"

He sounded confused and troubled by the thought, and she suddenly found herself void of an answer. Opening her lips to reply, she found them left open, finding no words to answer his query.

Noting her silence, he got up and retrieved another mug, feeling that he should be a respectable host and offer her some tea.

After an hour of silence, and a few servings of tea, Jane had finally encountered an answer that she hoped would ease her friends tension.

"Long, first I want to apologize for my rudeness. I came here hoping to cheer you up, to surprise you, but I found that you were far more troubled than I thought. I've wasted so much of your time, and I feel I should ask for your forgiveness…" She ended her sentence by bowing her head, hoping the silence-stricken tiger would allow her to repent.

"No Jane, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have dodged your attempts at help, I've become foolish. I have just….. found myself confused I guess. I just don't understand the world as it is now."

She looked up at him, seeing him distressed, confused and somehow feeling his loneliness.

"Long, we can't hope the world to change on its own. That's why we have my father in the UN and Yugo and Alice in the WOC. They're working to change the world's idiotic viewpoints on us. We want the world to live in peace, without prejudice. I don't know how long it'll take for them to realize their idiocy, but we'll continue working until they do change." She ended, hoping that her response had answered his question.

Slowly lifting his head, the Kenpo master smiled a little, giving his gratitude towards his delicate leopard. He felt the darkness that had enshrouded his mind give way, removing some of the weight it had poured upon his consciousness.

"Thank you Jane, you have indeed helped me more than you know. I am eternally grateful that I have a friend such as you. I just wish there were some way of repaying you for your unselfish deed…" He replied, giving a slight smirk towards her.

A look of shock developed on her face for a moment, but after closing her mouth, she returned the smirk, shaking her head back and forth. _Naughty little tiger you are. I guess I never thought of you as such a romanticist._

Grabbing her seemingly small hand in his, he lifted her from the couch, both of them stretching for a few moments, allowing blood to circulate and muscles to loosen.

After arching his back downward, he noticed a playful look upon the leopard's face, and he knew that she was more than willing to accept his silent offer. He returned the smile, taking her frail hand once more, closing the drapes and leading her to his room for her payment…


	13. Dark Awakening

13: Dark Awakening

Scaling building after building, the assassin reborn knew of only one course of action that would quench his thirst… Finally feeling a sense of joy from his victory over his other half, he sought to finish the task originally set before him so many years ago.

Hand and foot upon a drainpipe, the agile assassin leapt towards the opposite rooftop, landing neatly upon the sole of his left foot, counterbalancing his weight with other his foot tucked up his leg. Speeding upon the shingles, he leapt once more towards the housing of his query, each step steadily fueling his urge for death.

__

Little does the young one know what shall befall her, for I shall arrive in the shadows and depart in her wake…

* * *

Sleeping soundly in her bed sat the innocent feline zoanthrope, dreaming of a day when both she and the one she sought would finally depart from the shadows and enter into the light she enjoyed so immensely. A smile formed upon her delicate face as she rotated her body to the same position as in her dream. Sighing delightfully, she saw the bright smile of her beloved friend shine before her, its radiance that of nothing she had ever seen before.

__

Ahhh.. This is what I've been waiting for… 

"Why did you wait so long to open up to me Kenji? You've got a beautiful smile, you should show it more often!!"

Giving the boy a playful shove on the shoulder, he returned the action and laughed in the process, another sight she had never seen of him. Seeing the half peeved, half-playful look upon her face, the boy ran in humorous fear, looking back only to find her pounce upon his back, both landing upon the soft grass of the morn.

Still laughing minutes after, Kenji suddenly turned his head, cobalt hair shining in the morning light, and looked deep within her eyes, as if searching for the right words to say. Searching his face for answers, she noticed his lips open partially, his Adam's apple slowly moving upwards as the vibrations gave voice to his thoughts.

"Yes? What is it Kenji?"

"Uriko…. I-"

"Yes? You what?"

'I….'

Suddenly the vision faded, returning to the black from which the entire ordeal had originated from, returning her back to the reality she didn't want to face. Rushing up from the sprawled position she was once in- the same she had enjoyed as she awaited the boy's thought- she felt not only sweat drip down her face, but a cool night breeze edge through an open window.

__

Oooooooo…. What were you going to say to me Kenji? I wish it hadn't ended like that… Bowing her head in disappointment, she shivered a bit, though in nestled in her heavy comforter. _Did I really leave the window open that much?_ She wondered, one eyebrow quirked in honest question. _I don't usually leave them open that much…_

* * *

Standing upon a thick branch, the lone soul found itself slightly shaken, as his plan had almost met disaster. _I mustn't move so hastily… Damn! It has been far too long since I have been in this pursuit. Damn that foolish boy! He has kept me silent for far too long!_

Bringing his frame together, legs balancing agilely upon the branch, arms drawn to chest, index fingers pointing upward, the assassin pondered as to the proper way of reformatting his plan. For long moments the warrior sat silent, eyes unfocused as he viewed his plan before his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

What if I wait until she is in slumber and sneak in, descending upon his light frame with a quick jerk to her upper vertebrae?

Viewing the scene, he saw her acute ears pricking at his intrusion, finding his stealth in jeopardy. Though he was sure that his power could overwhelm her, as she would surely be curious than ready for battle, he could complete the job.

__

No. I trust in honor, and though that would complete the job without anyone else's knowledge, I could not live with the knowledge that my mission was a failure…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

But what if I try….

He viewed himself entering unheard, her ears not tracing his movement. Sneaking towards her he would delicately break her Zyphoid Process, puncturing her heart or lungs, causing internal bleeding with no recourse for remedy.

__

That would work also, but she would feel the pressure as it would be harder to break the small bone with her now prevalent adolescent form. I also do not have knowledge of the innards of her space, and some foolish action could cause her to rouse from slumber, thus ending my task once again. Damn the state the world is in now!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Curse the world! I cannot complete my job as assigned to me so long ago with all the years that have passed… There would be no honor in the simple job, no pride in my task. But I shall try to the best of my ability, for I will **still** be the only one to have knowledge of my faults…

Returning his vision to its proper dimension, he let his arms give way to gravity. Exhaling a sigh to relieve tension, he internally relaxed his muscles; a skill he had learned early in his training.

With his heartbeat at the appropriate level (fairly low as compared to average resting heart rate) he silently entered the room, taking precision care in leaving no sound upon his entry. Upon entering, though, he found that in all his time in planning, he had not accounted for her position in the room; thinking she wouldhave succumbed to exhaustion.

He had not accounted for her to enter the room at the exact moment of his entry. New emotions flooded his mind. _What is this I feel? My heart will not slow to my actions… Strange._

"Kenji?" a voice asked.

Looking around the room for the owner of the disembodied voice, he noticed her standing hunched over, as if in shock or disbelief that he would enter her household uninvited.

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked shrilly, her voice laced with what sounded to be a mixture of fear and joy.

"I am merely here to see you." Was his response, trying to sound like the boy he had overrun when his mindset had become dominant.

"Oh yea? That doesn't sound much like the Kenji I know…" She answered, clearly doubting his charade. "The Kenji _I_ know would never come over to my house like this, especially this late at night." Stepping towards him, she leaned on the balls of her feet, staring into his cold eyes, searching for the real reason behind his mysterious visit.

"Do you not trust the answer I have given you? Is it not suitable to your taste?" He asked, his efforts at convincing her failing with every sentence. _This is getting me nowhere. I must take action immediately or she will surely get hold of my intentions._

Closing the distance between them, the young assassin gently pushed down on her shoulders, bringing her down to proper height. A look of confusion suddenly doused her features, for she knew not of what he had planned.

He read her face quickly, knowing that she would soon question him once more, seeking his answer as to why he had appeared. Lowering his face to hers, he slowly grasped her neck, her features turning from confusion to shock, her eyes widening as his hold tightened.

"I am here for one reason: To end your pitiful life as I was once instructed to do so many years ago." He stated, his brow arched downward, his eyes cold as ice, his grip now choking the feline.

"K…Ken……..ji?" She managed to choke, her face turning from the flush red of embarrassment now turning pale.

"Kenji? No, that fool is safely locked away deep within his own mind. He has succumbed to me. You should know who I am very well." His face twisted into a malicious grin, enjoying the fear that she displayed.

Though she displayed signs of giving in to her body's lack of oxygen and going unconscious the dark warrior was not expecting what she did.

Lifting her arm with the remaining strength she had in possession, she released a furious slap upon his right cheek, causing him to drop his hold on her neck and rear back in sudden pain. Blood dripped from a thin cut lying near under his right eye. Looking down in shock, the assassin noticed that she had used her remaining strength to morph her left hand into a paw and struck him while his guard was dropped.

Fuming with anger, the mole took the few steps to close the distance once more, raising his hand to strike her in the same manner she had him. As his hand swooped down, it was caught in her hand, the quick and crafty feline not wishing harm to befall her again.

"I remember you know…. Your B.. Bak…" Looking towards the floor, she spat his name. "Bakuryu…"

"Ah yes, now you remember who I-" A swift slap broke his sentence, causing him to glare at her with ire; hate boiling in his heart, his eyes aflame with anger. "You dare to hit me so? So confident you are in your abilities.. Heh… hehe…. Heha hahahaha haaaahaaaahaaahaaaaaa!!" He began to laugh uncontrollably, unable to contain his hilarity at her actions.

She merely glared at him with the same deathly look he had given her moments before. _How could you have given in to this… this hideous animal, Kenji? _She silently prayed that she would be able to bring back the person she held so dear to her heart, the person she wished to help open up to the world.

Taking advantage of letting his guard down once again from his mysterious humor, she proceeded to push his lightweight towards the window he had originally entered in from. He noticed her force at her first touch, but took no heed to her moves. However, the force she had exerted was enough to send him to the brim of the window, his formerly balanced body now teetering on the edge of window. With a quick jab to the chest with both open palms, she managed to shove the young boy clear through the window, the glass shattering, its shards reflecting the pale moonlight that illuminated the night. As he edged ever-closer to impact with the soft grass, she noticed his arm outstretched, a look of shock developed upon his features.

__

Ooooooooh shit! I hope that fall doesn't kill him!! She was about to crawl out of the window, her small hands feeling the small, rough jagged pieces of glass jabbing at her un-calloused palms. _Wha…..?_ Before she turned, she saw a faint glow surround his body, the familiar aura surfacing to her mind. _Noooo……_

As he fell to the ground, which seemed to last an eternity in her eyes, and in his also she could imagine, brown fur encompassed his form, sprouting from the pores of his body, extending the epidermal layer that had already been in place.

And as he transformed, a small smirk played over his face, an evil glint shining through his eyes, viewable even from the height she was elevated at. As he twisted his body towards the ground in what appeared to be a dive, large iridescent claws strode forth from his frail hands. As he dove into the firm ground, a small mound of dirt formed around the rim, showing the port he had entered from.

Standing motionless, the feline stared into the cold night, wondering how the boy she once cared for could turn so evil, his horrid laugh still echoing throughout her mind. _Heh… hehe…. Heha hahahaha haaaahaaaahaaahaaaaaa!! _A faint silhouette gliding through the night sky arose her senses, bringing her back into reality. _How could you Kenji? How could you give in to Bakuryu again? We worked so long and hard to bring you into a normal life… _Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she knew they would become reddened and swollen fairly soon. Holding her arm into the night, shards of the window falling towards the ground, she feebily tried to bring back the one she loved so dear, tried to bring him back into the world that held his very existence in awkward care. _Ken……._ Not being able to finish her thought, she lowered her head towards the windowsill, her hair gently blowing in the cool night's breeze, finding herself at the mercy of her emotions.

All that remained of the boy she once knew floated towards her bowed head; a small, shredded piece of his scarf, the only remnant of the boy she was determined to bring back…


	14. Intertwined Destinies

14: Intertwined Destinies

The world seemed so bleak. So utterly out of context. Nothing was what it seemed anymore. Why couldn't the world just right itself from its state of disposition? The media was no help either, giving commentary on subjects to which they had no knowledge. They blew everything totally out of context that it had become an ordinary habit of life now. It all seemed as though, however hard they tried, however far they got in life, nothing would ever change the world's outlook on zoanthropes. They feared that which they could not comprehend, that which they could not control. They all were doubtful of their own position in the world, but they failed to realize that zoanthropes were human also, housing all the same emotions and feelings, bones and muscles, mental and physical strength that they held within their boundaries as well. The only difference between zoanthropes and Man was that zoanthropes had released what had lain dormant for so many years, the inner beast that once illuminated their being. But with all the changes in the world, with all the advancements and technology that existed in the world, they had locked away the now infernal nuisance that had once partook in their lives.

But that was so long ago, and now that they had released the beast within the inner core of their being, they had been in a state of exile, in a sense. The world had shunned them into the darkest corners of the world, causing them to fear anyone around them, fearing that they would be imprisoned, tortured, or killed for their natural abilities. Why couldn't they just realize that they were not to blame, but the corporations that existed around the world that was exploiting and using their abilities for their own dark deeds? The world of Man had once again become plunged into a hunger for power. They seethed with the thought that zoanthropes could be used as tools, the next genome soldier, the next weapon of war.

They viewed them as expendible. They thought that by conforming the world into thinking of zoanthropes as nothing but destructive and chaotic animals that exhibited massive amounts of power and rage, then they could be used for more menial tasks, reducing the once proud people into nothing but drones used for war. But they were human too! They wanted to live just like everyone else, only using their powers when needed; for the greater good. But they couldn't possibly understand… Not in this world, or possibly any other. Man feared what he could not control, and sought to find means of using it for his own purposes. But they wouldn't allow it. They wouldn't let Man control them, for they were Man too. Man's greatest enemy was Man himself, there was no denying it. But soon, soon, they would realize that maybe their enemy would become, for a short while, the evolved Man. They would change the world, no matter what the cost, for truly it would be for the greater good…

* * *

"No… That can't be Yugo… But… but how could it happen? I thought that he erased his past?" In the ill-lighted hallway, Alice leaned against the wall, trying to suppress the sickness in her heart that stung so painfully throughout her body. _Kenji…Not again, we can't have this on our hands too…_

They had all met once more, planning out what they would introduce into the world, trying to eliminate at least one of the dark establishments that made residence in their city. They wished to erase its cloud of darkness that had loomed overhead, leaving in its path only pain and chaos. They wanted to restore their name, change the stereotype that had so wrongfully been planted on their kind.

"So what do you think we should do? I mean… about Kenji and what we've been planning?" She asked of the wolf, hoping the silence he let hang would fall.

A heavy sigh came through the reciever. She couldn't possibly know what was racing through his mind. Finally his voice came, almost monotonous; very dark and sullen. "We should put off our plan for now, not indefinetely, but for a short while. I don't mean to do this purely for finding Kenji, but…. Well… we really don't know what Bakuryu is going to do right now. He's been cooped up in Kenji's mind for what? Three, four years now? He must have some plan, we just need to figure out what it is and stop it."

"Yea, we should do that. Yugo… I…" She wanted to tell him her true feelings at that very moment. She knew both had a strong attraction for the other, though he didn't show it as often as she would have liked.

"What is it Alice?" His voice had moved from dark to an almost soothing tone.

"Yugo… I really do love you."

"I-"

Before he could start, she cut him off. "I don't mean to say that just because of our situation, or because I feel you need comforting, though you know I will always be there when you need me. I just really do love you. More than you can imagine. And if anything were to ever happen to you, I don't know how I could hold myself together." Tears started forming in her eyes, her throat starting to close.

Hearing her light sobbing, he knew that she truly meant what she said. "Alice… I do love you too. For all the times that I've nearly gotten myself killed, even though you are a nurse, you _have_ always been there for me. For that I thank you. I'm am truly happy to have such a caring and loving friend. But I know that we both would like to take this relationship further, but I hope you understand that this might not be the greatest of times to start it…" He let his sentence hang, not really knowing how to finish it, yet, kind of waiting to hear her response.

Her silence loomed overhead for long moments, the only sound that emanated from the receiver was her soft breathing. _I'm sorry Alice… I'm sorry to have dragged you into this mess. I wish I could turn back time and stop whatever happened to Kenji, stop the evil creature within his soul…_

His train of thought was suddenly shattered with her soft voice, its tattered sound barely audible, even to his sensitive ears.

"I understand…" Through sobbing and heartache, he heard her words. He too felt her pain, yet she continued. "I'll do whatever I can to help you and Kenji. And if it means sacrificing my own life to save his, or yours, then so be it. I just want everything to be back to normal." Her sobs drowned out her voice, her true love for him showing through every fiber of her being, giving him strength and confidence.

With a soothing tone, he replied to her statement. "Thank you Alice, you don't know how much that means to me. Good night…" With her answer of thanks and a wish of good night, he slowly replaced the receiver back to its cradle, his hand shaking slightly. With eyes turning from focused to not, he ran his shaky hands through his tussled hair, edging backward until he hit a wall, allowing his body to slide to the floor. Sitting in the darkness he dropped his head to his knees, arms wrapped around his ankles, as he thought about his little brother. _I will help you, no matter what it takes…_

* * *

Rummaging through half-filled cans, a ragged form searched for sustenance. He moved with the darkness, wishing that the world not know he exist. Although he had become somewhat of friends with the others, he still wished to be left alone. Jenny Burtory seemed to be the only one who truly wanted to help him, for what reasons he did not know. She appeared when he lost hope, and disappeared just as suddenly.

His body had become more stable, though it still had intense cravings that he tried not to ignore. He had heard of a new member in their little group, another man-made zoanthrope, though nothing like his deformed self. Walking through the alleyway, his hands in his pockets, he stared at the dull ground, its resilient surface never changing. It had survived through countless years barely changing at all, only becoming duller, less rough, and perhaps cracking. _This world is too different. They think only of themselves and how to better their lives. If they thought about others, perhaps we wouldn't be the outcasts we are forced to be…_

His thoughts wandering, he noticed a breeze making its presence known, the cool air tingling his rough shell-like skin. Peering up at the near black sky, clouds hiding the brilliant stars that he had often gazed at, he noticed the dark forms moving across the sky slowly, their form moving from blotch to blob, a near-identifiable shape to nothing. From behind he heard soft footsteps, though he sensed the person attached had tried not to make much noise.

"Whooo coommesssss neaarr meee?" He hissed aloud, hearing the footsteps stop suddenly. The form was closer to him, and he heard soft breathing emanating from it as well.

"I thought I might find you around here. I've come here to see how your doing, nothing more." The person answered. From the first word spoken, he recognized the person standing near him. Jenny had returned once more. _She has come again, but why?_

"How are you doing Stephen?" She asked. He noticed her breath coming out as whisps. She didn't seem to mind the cold weather though.

He merely grumbled his response. _I need something to sustain my form. There seems to be nothing of use here…_

"Hmm… I'm assuming your looking for something to keep your body from collapsing, from the way you look now, and the fact that your going through garbage cans." A smirk developed on her soft features. Closing her eyes halfway, she continued. "Well, heres something to help you for the time being. I hope it helps."

Walking closer to him, she extended his clawed hand, opening the closed palm. Placing a small paper bag into his hand, she suddenly tipped her head back and peered into his eyes. He sensed her searching for something, though he didn't know what in particular. He opened his mouth to ask her, but she put a hand to his mouth, silencing it. She then stepped back a few steps and turned around, walking away from him, disappearing from view.

After her form had vanished, he peered down at the bag. It was slightly crumbled, creases marring the once perfect form, a piece of tape holding the top in place, preventing it from opening. Cautiously removing the tape, he opened it slowly, not knowing what to expect. However, to his surprise, inside its depths lay another smaller bag, its transparency revealing a red liquid contained within. _She is full of surprises…_ _I guess she does care for me, in ways I cannot comprehend… _Giving his silent thanks, he continued his walk through the darkness, now feeling glad that someone in the world cared about his life…


	15. The Tempest Brews

AN:

Neo: Well, I had an interesting thing happen to me on Friday… At the end of 8th period (yes, we have 9 full periods, 10 if u need extra help…) being Chemistry AP (Advanced Placement, step above Honors) we were in the lab doing an experiment. We were watching water boil to 80 deg Cel, then drop down until it hit zero (we used ice cubes to speed it up ^^). Well… at the very end of the period, since I just barely finished, I was cleanin' up, n guess what happens?? I slip on some water (2 idiots were squirtin' water at each other) with a 1000 mL beaker in my hand (about a foot tall beaker…) n I crashed to the ground with it in my right hand. Well… about half was still whole in my right hand, so my right hand was fine. However, my left thumb, for some reason unknown to me, got sliced open. (it goes pretty much the entire length of the top digit of ur thumb) n I had to wait in the stupid nurse's office until my mom took me to the hospital to get stitches. 10 to be exact, cuz the dumbass doctor not only miscounted, but almost sewed me up with a small piece of glass still inside.

Well… I'm doing OK for now, n for some odd reason I'm really happy n energized. Don't ask me why… I also found myself runnin around the school showin it to ppl who were interested n givin the thumbs up to ppl. : D I don't know… but anyway, here's chappy 15 for ya!!! Hope ya enjoy it!!

15: The Tempest Brews

The dawn brought about the awakening of the world, calling all who inhabited it to awake to its glory. Stirring lightly, the sunlight appearing a reddish tint behind his eyelids, Rouche began to obey its calling. _Mmmmm... Dawn already?_ Groggily standing up, he walked towards the bathroom, seeing as how he desperately needed to relieve himself.

After a few minutes, he walked towards the window, opening the drapes to allow the incoming light to open his senses and enlighten his soul. _Hmm... It's been just a couple weeks, but it seems like I've been here for years; known the others for so long... Well, today should be the final day of planning. Hopefully, if everything goes as planned, we should be able to get the job done in tomorrow night. _Within his mind, he thought of the other people involved in their plan. _Truly they are strong fighters. They should fit well with your little scheme Rouche._

At first, he thought that maybe he was hearing things. He then chuckled to himself, knowing in his heart that he knew who was speaking to him. _So you've not retreated completely ehh?_ The inner beast chuckled as well. _Well.. it seems that you have not forgotten about my presence completely then, have you? I sense that you are near to completing your plan. I shall lend my assistance when it is necessary._

Placing his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes, he formed the image of their designated assault location. _Yes, all should go well. They seem like a lively bunch of people don't they?_ _Yes, very much so. Heh, well... assuming that nothing complicates the situation too much, we should be in and out in no time at all. Then we can set up for the next mission._

Opening his eyes slowly, averting his eyes from the now glaring sun, he surveyed the near lifeless city before him. _And I also thank you for all the help you have given me, as well as the help you offer in the near future. Think of it as nothing, _the beast replied. _I am merely glad to see how far you have progressed in this ordeal._

I only have one question in mind Draedgo... Why did you evolve so? Or rather, if I was originally supposed to become a basilisk, why did you evolve to make my form that like a dragon? Strangely, the beast did not answer quickly. It took some time for his response to surface, Rouche wondering what he could be thinking of.

Continuing to stare out the pane of glass set between him and balcony, awaiting the response of his beast, he noticed a ragged figure walking through the light mist of morn. _Have I seen him before?_ He wondered, wishing that he had a better view of the person. Snapping his concentration suddenly, Draedgo finally answered his question. _Truly, Rouche, your form may be that of a dragon, but it is only half-complete. I have not finished evolving completely, so you are only at half of your true form. When it is complete, you may or may not become stronger, but your bestial form will be far superior to that which you have now. Do not worry though, it shall become finished by the time you have your little plan underway, and I am fairly sure that you will be very much in satisfaction with its results…_

Rouche had to smile to himself. _Always surprising indeed… _Giving a chuckle, he removed his hands from their warm retreat, walking towards the dresser for a change of clothes. After changing into more decent clothes, he left his residence and began walking down the streets of the city, feeling that he should search for the ragged figure he had seen earlier. _I swear I've seen him before… But where?_

* * *

Walking down the barren streets, Stun stared at the ground beneath his clawed feet. _What does this world have to offer me? I have nothing to give it in return, for my days seem to be growing shorter and shorter…_ Releasing a heavy sigh, he slowed his pace as he was approaching a crosswalk, a driver in a cab apparently not caring whether he stopped or not. _They care nothing for me, nothing at all._ He felt as if he had been in the world for ages, each 'year' revealing that he was not meant to exist in the world that bore him.

Raising his head after the car had passed, he continued his trek across the city. After a couple blocks more, he turned into an alley, feeling a presence near him, making his nerves stand on end. _Who could be following me at this time of day? I have done nothing wrong, and no one knows who I am besides the others…_ Turning his head over his shoulder, he peeked out of the corner of his eye to notice a man walk past him, his footsteps growing softer with each passing second. _Just someone out early, nothing more. _Feeling a sense of relief wash over him, he continued down the alley towards the opposite end, finding the junction where it met the street once more.

He sensed another presence approaching him, but he dismissed it quickly, taking it for another of the early people who sought to avoid the morning traffic. He became sadly aware that it was not one of these commuters as another approached him from the opposite side of the alley. Seeing that he had no way out, he noticed that they bore dark suits on their bodies, the dark glasses only confirming his suspicion of who they might be, or who they might be working for. _They must be either government or working for Hajime in his new facility… I feared that they might find me once again._

"Whhyyy dooo yoou stoopppp meee?" He asked in a low tone, hoping that it would hide who he really was.

Giving a snort, the man in front of him responded to his question. "You ask that question as if you don't know who we are, Mr. Goldberg."

__

Hmm… They must belong to Hajime, they're too casual to be government.

"You are to come with us without resistance. You know very well why are to take you to the facility." He continued. Nodding his head slightly, he removed his arms from their crossed position behind his back.

Changing his stance to that of a fighter's pose, Stun stood ready for their supposed onslaught. He was fatally wrong though, as he only faced one man. Taking advantage of the situation at hand, the man behind him jabbed a tazor into his husk-like body, the massive amount of electricity flowing through his body sending the insect to the ground in convulsions.

"Good thing he told us to up the setting. He _might_ have posed a problem had he transformed." The man from behind said.

"Yea, your right. Looks like he's not **totally** incompetent like the others call him. But we gotta take his carcass away from here before anyone else notices. There, take that half, lift from his armpits, it'll be easier." The front one ordered as he proceeded to lift the unconscious Stun's legs.

Tossing his limp body into an unmarked black van, they proceeded to drive off, making sure that no one traced their direction.

* * *

Walking down the still barren streets, Jack suddenly heard a loud sizzling sound accompanied by some rather loud shuffling. Jogging to the alleyway, he noticed a couple of men in suits throw a bluish body into the back of a van. As he ran towards them, they peeled their tires in fear, Jack not being able to read the license plates.

__

What the hell just went on here? He wondered, hunching over as he regained his breath. Huffing out his exasperation, he straightened his posture and stood in the street wondering as to what had just happened.

Walking down the street once more, following the burnt rubber as far as it would allow him, he recalled the images still fresh in his mind. _There were two suits and a bluish body… But… who was that person and why did he do to get thrown into a van?_ His eyes returning to their original state, he found that the tire marks had faded to nill, finding that he had no other way of finding them in the vast city. _Hmm… I guess I should check with the others to know if they know of that guy…_

* * *

__

Ugggghh… Where am I? Inside a darkened room, finding himself in a straight jacket, Stun surveyed his room with dull eyes. The damn air only weakened his state of mind, causing his body to shiver involuntarily. The only bit of light that entered the room was that from a small slit in the door in front of him. _Sooooo cooldd… W-why am I bound like this?_

Through a loudspeaker mounted in the upper corner of the room came a voice, its booming volume causing him to turn about in fright. "I see you're awake. Hehe!!"

From the first note, he knew why he had been captured. "Haajiimmmee…" He spat.

"Well, well, well… I'm surprised you still recognize me!! It's been an awful long time since we've had the pleasure of seeing each other." As he paused, Stun could imagine the sickening smile he threw upon his hideous face. "I'm guessing your wondering why I took you in again. It seems you have something in your deformed body that could be of some use to our institution. You see… we've made another form of Bakuryu, but he's twice as deadly, but requires a special type of sustenance. You require the same type of sustenace, but you have something in your genes that will stop his cravings."

"Whaaat arrre yoouuu geetttttingg aaaat??" He demanded of the deranged scientist.

"I'm so glad you asked!! Hehe!! Well… we're planning on splicing some of your prominent genes into his body, thus stopping his craving. However, you might die in the process, but that's not my problem, now is it?"

"Yoouuu thiinnk that I wwillll lleeet yoouu tteeesst onn mmeee aagggaiinn?" He growled, fury raging in his eyes. He began to test the bonds of his restraints, finding them very resiliant to his efforts. _They might not break now, but when I transform they'll be easily broken…_

"You think you have any voice in this matter?!? Ahh, I see that look in your eyes.. You must be thinking that when you transform you'll break those bonds. Well… I've already taken the measure of preventing that from happening. You see, there's a little band around your neck. When your energy increases as you transform, it'll trigger an electrical shock a _liiiitle_ bit higher than the one you received from my men. I'm sure you remember them…"

__

Bastard… So that idea's down the drain. Lowering his head, staring at the floor, he began to think of other ways to make his escape.

* * *

"It was Stun??" Jane shouted, shock registered on her face.

"Umm… Who exactly is Stun?" Rouche asked.

Jane turned around to him swiftly, her eyebrow quirked. _Well…. I guess we didn't tell him of **everybody**._

"Why are you looking at me like that? You never told me about anyone named Stun…" Rouche responded.

"You never told him, huh? Well… he has the right to know." Gado replied.

Sighing, Shenlong stepped down from the table he had been sitting on, moving his head towards the others. _Heh, he has much to learn…_ A smirk developing on his face, the cloned tiger slowly walked towards the others, only his pant legs making noise.

Pivoting towards the noise, Jane noticed the man stop and lean against the wall. "So he doesn't know about everyone huh? Guess he doesn't know about me then, right?" He asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked in a low tone.

"Merely watching you fools as you bring him up to speed. You spend sooo much time trying to be normal that you forget about all the others like us. Hmmpf…" Moving his hand through his hair, he paused to let her unleash her anger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!? If you're saying that we're weak, then I'll gladly take you on anytime!!"

"Ohh, I know that. See, you have too much of a hunger for battle running through your brain. You can't think clear half the time. It's your major flaw… Everyone's got one, even your new friend. What's your name, huh? Speak up."

"Jack Rouche. And who might you be?"

"I am Shenlong Shin, said to be the clone of Long Shin over there," He said, pointing to the solemn tiger sitting on a chair. "Though I'd like to say otherwise… But that's all in the past, and I've come to bear with it by living in the moment, as I think everyone should. But they're all nothing like me, and I don't expect them to be… You wanna know what happened to Stun?"

"Yes we wanna know, now spit it out!" Jane roared. Gado moved towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes commanding her to watch her temper; She immediately calmed down.

"Don't get all pissy about it… Geez." Laughing to himself a little, he continued. "Well, it seems that Busu-freak has a new assassin out and he needs something from Stun to fix up his little mistake. And to answer your next question, no I don't know what that mistake is."

"And how'd you find all this out?" Jane asked of him.

"I've got my sources…"

"That's all nice and everything, but I still don't know who Stun is." Jack said, his tone fringed with annoyance.

"Stun was originally Stephen Goldberg, a scientists with Hajime Busuzima, another zoanthrope. Busuzima used Stephen as a test subject and transformed him into a zoanthrope. Unfortunately, the process wasn't fully successful and Stephen requires either human or zoanthrope blood to sustain his body. The blood has some key component in it that is missing from his new form." Long explained. "And, since his DNA was changed, so was his human body. It has turned a bluish color and he resembled more of a insect humanoid than anything else; claws, an insect mouth, and surprising strength."

"Hmm…" _So it was Stun, err… rather, Stephen Goldberg._ "What's stopping us from going and rescuing Stephen?" Jack asked.

"Well… for one, we don't know the facility he's at, and two, we don't have enough power right now to overpower his little military unit." Shenlong explained.

__

So now we have to not only destroy the facility I was changed at, but rescue another zoanthrope from an evil scientist zoanthrope before he kills him… This changes everything…


	16. The Gates of Armageddon

16: The Gates of Armageddon

The scent of dried blood filled his nostrils. Many futile attempts were made to try to expel the smells from entering his nasal passages, but all failed. Opening an eye slowly, he noticed the bonds still attached to his limbs, holding him in gentle embrace. Stretching to test their strength once more, he found that they had been changed; the damaged ones from the night before replaced with newer, stronger bonds.

__

How long must I stay here? He wondered. _What is it that Hajime wants from me?_ Looking down, he noticed small drops of water appear from on the cold cement. _C…cou… could those be my tears?_ He wondered.

"Good morning my fine little friend!! I see you've finally awakened. And how might you be this glorious morning?" a voice asked.

__

He's back… Giving no answer, he kept his glare to the floor, hoping his torture would end soon.

"No answer huh? Oh well! Time for your 'treatment'. Hope you don't pass out again…" The scientist said, chuckling. The distinctive sound of levers and switches being put to motion were heard and panels in the ceiling began to withdraw, massive steel framed arms coming down near the insect zoanthrope.

__

"Jusssst geet it ovverrrrr witthhh…_"_ He muttered to himself, only looking up to see a small, thin metal shaft hovering over his left arm.

Sticking its length into his hardened skin, he felt it move around as if searching for something. He knew what it was; fresh veins. _What does he need my blood for? It is nothing more than contaminated waste-_

"Urrgghh!" he choked out, feeling another needle enter his right thigh, it searching too for fresh veins. _When will….. Agghh…. this pain… Gyaghh…. stop?_ He wondered, his vision slowly becoming darkened by the pain that was being registered by his once human brain.

"No, no, no… we can't have you going to sleep on us, now can we?" the evil scientist squealed.

Slowly another needle extended with what appeared to be a fluid of yellowish color in its small tube. "Now just hold still, this will keep you nice and awake during our session!" Slowly the tube descended to the junction where it would disperse its contents into the unwilling subject.

Stun suppressed the urge to yell out in utter agony as the thick, gelatinous fluid was injected into his system. His body convulsed as the foreign fluid began its trek through his bloodstream. _What is this?!?_

"I'll beat your wondering what it is that I injected into you. Well… let's just say it's an anti-depressant of sorts. Hopefully it won't kill you by the time it finished travelling through your bloodstream." The scientist said. His words soon faded as his maniacal chuckling boomed through the loudspeaker.

__

He's insane!! Eegghyagh… Truly i-insane if h-he thinks… Aaargh.. he can manipu-.. urggh.. manipulate me!! Stun proclaimed inwardly, his thoughts becoming erratic from the intense pain.

"Gyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggrrgghhhhhh!!!!"

The shadowed cyborg perked up his head from his crouched position in the medical lab. The lights around him gave his form a particularly eerie shadow, distorting his features in a grotesque way. Withdrawing his knees from his chest, he pushed against the wall and slowly raised himself to a standing posture.

__

What is that irritating noise? He wondered to himself. _What is that imbecile Hajime up to now?_

Moving in silence, as was he programmed to, he led himself towards the sound of the piteous cries, trying to determine where they emanated from. Proceeding down the dismal hallway, he noticed the pale walls reflecting his attitude; dull, gray, and bored with humans and their insignificant lives. _They know nothing of the power I hold, the elegance and grace that I use so delicately. They try to control me, and they think they have succeeded…_

As he continued walking, he noticed a pair of heavily bolted shut doors, their signs reading:

'Restricted Area' and 'Hazardous Material'. Of worn color, a large eight was painted above the doors, giving the clearance required.

"Hmm…. I have not seen this door before. I am curious as to what it contains." He said aloud. Taking a firm grip on the sides of one door, he began to infuse his arms with his mechanical strength, slowly stretching the hinges from the wall they clung to. With a loud creak, they finally gave way, giving him access to that which he desired.

Before him stood another ill-lit room, its contents composed of large tubes that encased what appeared to be human test subjects. Walking through the doorway, he noticed various rooms around him where scientists of different natures were going about their daily work routines. He saw some shielded behind other rooms as they tested on live subjects, others were clothed for work with dead or unconscious subjects, and still others were doing data analysis. _Level 8 clearance for this? What makes this facility so different from all the others I have seen?_

"Eeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrghhhhhhgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

__

That hideous howl of pain... Where is it emanating from? He pondered. Walking further on he noticed a rather small junction, its doors that of glass. Above it read: "Air filtration system. All personnel must be cleared of any foreign particles before entry". _What foreign particles would I possess?_ He wondered.

As he approached the doorway, it automatically opened, to his surprise; seconds later he noticed the small motion sensors attached at its base. As he stepped inside, the doors shut, and as he tried to proceed, the doors ahead would not open, though he noted another pair of motion sensors. _Are they broken? Why would Tylon install such faulty mechanisms for their personnel?_ He wondered, quite confused that it would not allow him through.

To his surprise he began to hear a small whirring sound which gradually turned into a loud sucking noise. Looking around in astonishment he saw large funnel-like projections protruding from the walls around and above him. As he soon as he began to question about what they were used for, the doors ahead of him opened and the sucking noise dissipated.

As he walked forward more, the door closed shut with minimal sound. Throughout the long hallway stretched before him he saw multiple cameras moving left-to-right, performing 'sweeps' to find intruders. _What is this place?_ He asked himself curiously. _And why am I drawn to it so?_

Proceeding down the teal colored hallway he noticed that the horrifying screams had ceased. _Perhaps the subject is unconscious, or dead…_ He then heard a noise, though low in pitch at first, it gradually grew into something which made his human cells shiver. An evil cackle boomed throughout the hallway, its bearer someone whom he loathed and detested for as long as his components could remember.

"Busuzima…" He hissed. "Who are you torturing now with your grotesque mind?"

* * *

Moving through the calm night, a small group of determined fighters closed the distance between themselves and the complex before them. The chill night air only hid the musk of fear emanating from each of them. Though strong willed and having no fear for the human soldiers, their fear laid somewhere deep within the complex which had affected each of them in a certain fashion.

"Are you sure about this Jack? I mean, we could do this fine without you, no offense…" Shina asked.

"No, it's alright Jane, err… Shina." He responded, noting the slightly irritated look she displayed when before he corrected himself. _I have to remember that she prefers Shina when fighting…_

"Alright… Hey Shenlong, your sure this is the place?" She asked, turning her gaze towards the shadowed tiger clone.

"Yes I'm sure. Why, don't you believe me? You know, I have grown out of messing with you bumbling idiots, or haven't you noticed?" He asked, a bit peeved that she would think of him as still immature.

Forcing a light smile, she merely stayed silent.

"There are twelve guards on-duty near the inner gates. They have six watchtowers all focused at different points, though they seem adequately armed. They shouldn't be the problem, as we all know. Obviously, what we don't know is what Hajime has in store for us…" The lion stated. He had been surveying the complex for some time now and had finally seemed satisfied enough to report to them. "Are there any objections to splitting up into teams?"

After a few moments silence, all said no. "Good then, we'll go in teams of two, obviously to cover more ground. Should any of us get into trouble, we'll meet at building 3-BGR. Now, as to pairs…"

Surveying the team he noted eight in total. _Too bad Jenny couldn't make it, her flight could have helped greatly._ After pondering for some time, he cleared his throat to get their attention. All looked up at him with their full attention, knowing that crossing him could lead to unpleasantness.

"We shall pair up as follows: Uriko, you're with Alice. You'll be moving towards the lab research building. Try to keep silent and move quickly, we don't want to draw any unwanted attention. Yugo, go with Shenlong. You two will be heading towards the factory complex. Try to get any information on what is being developed as you can. Shina, you're with Jack. Try to take out the towers if you can, then head towards the monitoring station to knock out the surveillance equipment. Long, you're with me. We'll be heading towards the weapons development complex to knock out any of their operations before they can be finished. Are there any objections?"

Through the small breeze that passed, silence affirmed their answer; all were ready.

"Good then, let's move out as fast as possible. Remember the rendezvous point; 3-BGR."

With that, they all headed in their separate paths, each heading into the complex to stop the demented scientist and the evil corporation he 'worked' for.

* * *

Upon morphing into her rabbit form, Alice swiftly launched Uriko over the wall using her powerful rabbit legs, soon thereafter launching herself.

Edging towards the building that Gado had instructed them to infiltrate, dodging the spotlights and guards patrolling, they finally made it towards the wall of their target.

"Is there any other way inside Uriko? See if you can spot another door."

"I'm not too sure. I think I remember Tylon using two other routes for getting in and out of their buildings, but that was so long ago…" She responded.

"Don't stress yourself trying to remember your horrid past. Try to concentrate on our mission." She said, placing a comforting hand on her 'sisters' shoulder when she noticed her shiver from rememberance.

"Thanks Alice…"

* * *

Moving towards the first watchtower, Shina slowly scaled the building until she had reached the door, noting the guard inside was desperately trying to stay awake.

__

Hmm… How should I dispose of him? She wondered, bringing forth her knowledge of dispatching opponents to mind. "How would you knock him out Jack?" She asked when he had reached her level.

"Huh? I don't know, I'm nowhere near as skilled as you are… But if I had to say, it'd probably knocking slightly above the base of his neck."

"Hmm…." She sat in silence for a few scarce moments, pondering if she wanted to try his idea. "Sure, let's see how he responds. While I'm doing that, see if you can knock out the spotlight."

Creeping inside and behind the unsuspecting guard, she delivered a quick and solid punch to the man's neck, causing him to utter a loud groan before he slumped forwards against the wall. Meanwhile, Jack had taken his elbow to the spotlight, thus knocking out one of the six towers.

"Alright, that's one down." She said with a smile. Her attitude suggested that she enjoyed battle immensely as opposed to casual life.

__

I guess the battlefield is all she's known… Jack wondered as they headed towards the next tower.

* * *

Moving inside the factory, after Jack and Shina had dispatched with the tower that was sweeping their target, Yugo and Shenlong moved silently and quickly into the factory.

"Seems to me that Tylon's going for more of a global effect, huh?" Shenlong noted, watching the assembly-line pump out what appeared to be chest plates. "Wonder what these are for?" He wondered, picking up one of the armor pieces and examining it.

"I don't know, but from what I'm seeing, it doesn't mean anything good. Let's go on, there's a split ahead, let's see where they go." He responded.

Placing the piece back on the assemly-line, the tiger joined his 'partner'. _Hmm… though I don't like any of them much, at least he doesn't seem to despise me as much as that leopard or the two little kids…_

"Should we split up, or go down one together?" The wolf asked.

"Hmm…" He thought about the idea for a moment until a peculiar smell caught his nose. Yugo picked up on it soon after. "What is that rancid smell?" He asked covering his nose with his shirt.

"Uggh.. I don't know, but let's not go down that way, it smells like its coming from there." He responded, gagging as they started moving down the left hallway.

* * *

Edging through the ventilation shafts, moving in silence, the young assassin followed the robotic counterpart of himself.

__

Busuzima thinks he can replace me? He must not know that I cannot be surpassed, the fool… Machines show Man's weaknesses. He thought.

Cautiously watching him as he passed down yet another hallway, his mole counterpart sensed a slight tinge of curiosity and fear emanating from this humanlike cyborg.

__

Could he posses those hormones and feelings? No, he is just a machine designed to copy me, he should not need those…

Though it was still of autumn season on the outside, Tylon preferred to keep their ventilation shafts at a colder temperature, perhaps to keep their subjects from awakening. Bakuryu struggled to keep his composure and not allow his prey to sense his presence, though it seemed to be a downhill battle.

__

I m-m-musssst c-concen-n-nttrate… He thought inwardly, shivering involuntarily. He studied his prey intently when the cyborg had stopped suddenly. Small puffs of smoke arose when he breathed, and he hoped that the cyborg had not stopped because he sensed his presence.

A high-pitched voice could be heard humming as it walked down the hallway, sounding as if the bearer wore sandals. _Who would wear sandals in a dismal place such as this?_

Looking down, he noticed the cyborg had placed itself behind the wall, waiting to stalk his prey, as Bakuryu was stalking his.

__

I shall wait for him to finish his job, for I have a strong sense that I know who comes near him. Then I will strike down upon my robotic 'equal' before he has the chance to react.

And so they both silently waited; one from above, and one from below…

* * *

"Ugggh… I thought we took the 'clean' hallway…" Shenlong stated, his shirt making his voice seem higher than usual.

"Hey, don't blame me, I thought so too… We all make mistakes you know." Yugo responded, a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Haha, very funny wolfy."

Yugo merely glared at his remark. "Let's keep going, I think I see a door ahead."

Closing the distance quickly, after having to knock out a few cameras, they found that the door was tightly secured. A heavy bolt barred access to the other side; they would have to remove it to get any farther. Trying both their strengths at lifting the heavy bar, to no avail, they both transformed into their beast forms. Trying again, with much straining, they accomplished removing the giant bolt. After resting for a while and reverting back to human form, they thought of how to gain access to the blocked passage.

"So… got any ideas?" Yugo asked.

"Well… if we wait another few minutes to get our breath back, we could try ramming the door." He replied. Standing up, he walked towards the door and tapped its metal surface, trying to determine the thickness. "It seems pretty thick to me. What do you think?"

"Well, if Gado were here he'd probably be able to knock it down one, two, three… but its just us, so I guess we'll have to try and ram it."

"Alright…" He answered with a sigh. _This is gonna hurt in the morning…_

* * *

Jack and Shina, however, weren't in such good shape. Although they had knocked out five of the six towers, the last had alerted troops for backup after the guard had noticed the rest weren't responding.

"Crap… got any ideas about this?" Jack asked after tossing a guard to the concrete.

After tossing a guard into a group of others who were determined at stopping them, she turned to him and responded: "Umm… not really, why?"

"Oh, just wondering that's all…" His tone had a tinge of fear in it, but he didn't dare show it in battle. _Don't they ever stop coming? It's like Tylon has their own personal army!_

Coming from all sides, new guards appeared bearing riot gear and tazor batons.

"Surrender now and you won't get harmed. If you continue we will be forced to harm you." One shouted, appearing to lead the group.

Looking at each other, the two zoanthropes merely laughed and transformed. The guards seemed shocked that they weren't regular humans like themselves, but they soon grasped hold of their composure and rushed in to attack them.

Rushing towards the group to her left, Shina, now in her leopard form, easily took care of five of the guards, swiping her claw and watching happily as they flew through the air.

Swooping into the air, Jack rushed down on his opponents, using the backdraft from his rush downward to knock the soldiers off balance. Lightly edging down onto the ground, he suggested for them to rush him, his veins pulsing with adrenaline.

However, he failed to notice the guards edging up behind him, jabbing their batons into his back. Rearing in pain, he let loose a horrific howl that reverberated off the concrete walls of the buildings around them, the glass shattering from the bass in his voice.

After connecting her knee to the face of a guard, causing a sickening crack as his neck snapped backwards, Shina looked towards Jack, watching as he bent down on one knee, trying to take the pain surging through his nerves.

Releasing a large howl of her own, Shina rushed towards him, determined to stop the men who were causing her ally so much pain. Leaping over Jack, she extended her claws and slashed upon the guards without mercy. They failed to realize her power and anger, only fueling her determination for stopping them. She pounced with the fury rarely seen about her, slashing without care upon the hapless victims before her.

When the other guards saw the leopard slashing with such fury and rage, they sunk back, running away in fear. Seeing this and taking it as a blessing, Jack feebly managed to stand, though on unsteady legs. Turning towards him, her eyes turned white, she extended her claws towards his neck, thinking of him as another enemy in her way.

Seeing this in astonishment, Jack merely stood still, hoping that soon she would come to her senses. She suddenly sniffed the air, sensing that a different scent than the enemy surrounded the one before her. Gradually her eyes returned to their original color, and her claws retracted, her body shaking slightly from shock.

Grabbing a-hold of her, Jack let her body lean on his, trying to prevent her from collapsing to the ground. They both merely stood in the silence, allowing themselves to regain their lost breath from the battle they had just gone through…

* * *

Standing in front of a large door, Gado and Long pondered about how to get past it. It seemed as though the thickness wouldn't be a problem, but they were unsure of who was on the other side. Earlier they had heard at least two people, whom they presumed to be guards, struggle against the door. Though they knew that the door would not be a problem with Gado on hand, they still didn't want to risk being unprepared should they attack.

"So what do you think we should do?" Gado asked of the tiger. Long was sitting on the floor, in what appeared to be a meditative trance, before he opened his eyes and answered the old lion.

"I know that we do not want to show ourselves as weak after we remove the door as an obstacle, but there seem to be no other paths for us to follow except the one we came from. So unless we backtrack, then I would say that we follow through with knocking down the door."

Placing his hand against his chin, Gado thought about his idea. _He is right in backtracking being useless, so I would have to agree and risk being unprepared rather than not moving forward._

"All right then, let's get this over with. Make certain that you do not hesitate should there be guards on hand after that door goes down, though I know you know that already…" He stated.

With that, both transformed and began charging their energies before them. A large humming grew from it, and a cackling could be heard as the energy began reacting with the metal around them and the natural atmosphere. They moved as close to the machinery as they possibly could, both thinking of using it as cover rather than leaving themselves exposed to a possible attack. With a thunderous roar, they both aimed directly at the door, and focusing all their sight on the target, let loose with the massive force…

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Shenlong asked. Lifting himself from the ground, he started to walk towards the door. Placing his ear on it, he began to pick up a large booming sound emanating from the other side of the passage, though the thickness of the metal was distorting exactly what it was.

"What is it? Do you think there's someone there?" Yugo asked, moving closer to the door. _I hope we don't have to deal with Tylon's guards, that's the last thing I want on my mind…_

Hearing the clamor increase dramatically, they noticed a large amount of light seeping through the cracks of the door, getting brighter as time flew by. It almost appeared as if energy was being thrown…

"Oh shit!! Take cover!!" Yugo yelled.

Taking heed of his warning, Shenlong wasted no time and threw himself as far away from the door as possible, not wishing to become crushed by its massive weight. Yugo did the same, hiding in a convenient niche in the wall.

After much straining, the door flew off its hinges. It flew nearly eighty feet before it allowed gravity to take over and fall with a loud clang to the ground. Peeking their heads out only slightly, both the tiger and wolf strained their eyes to see through the mist to find who had released such a blast.

To both their surprises, Long and Gado rushed forward after noticing no one advancing towards them. Quickly Yugo yelled to Gado, telling him to stop his attack. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the insanely strong Gado pummeling him into the ground.

Slowing themselves down to a trot, the lion and tiger were just as surprised as Yugo and Shenlong to know that it had not been Tylon on the opposite side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yugo asked.

"I should be asking the same thing… Why haven't you continued on with your search?" Gado asked.

"Well… we came to that door," he started, pointing to the now indented piece of metal. "And removed that huge bar you see over there that was blocking us from getting farther. Believe me, that thing was pretty heavy… Then we were about to ram it when we heard a huge rumbling. Then you busted through, and now here we are."

"Hmm… Well, have you found anything else?"

"We found an assembly line manufacturing what looks to be massive cyborgs." Shenlong stated after dusting himself off.

"Why would Tylon be creating such machines? What usefulness would they provide?" Long asked aloud. _I had thought that they were only dedicated to biologics research…_

"I don't know, but is there another path we could take besides the one you two came down?" Gado asked.

"Yea, but it smelled rancid, and that's why we went down this one first." Shenlong answered, wrinkling his nose after remembering the horrid smell.

"Well, we'll have to deal with it if we're to continue. Now lets go!" He commanded.

Thus, the four zoanthropes headed back down the path, Yugo and Shenlong examining the dent made in the door, awed at the force Gado and Long had released, and proceeded to move to the crossroads Yugo had talked of.

* * *

"Hmm-hmm-hmm hmm-hmm!!" Busuzima hummed happily, skipping down the hallway. _It seems Stun has more spunk in him that I thought. Oh well, more pain for him, more fun for me! Hehehe!!_ "I'd better check on Unit BK-02 before he gets antsy. I've gotta find a way to fix the emotions from his human cells, he can be a bit of a nuisance at times…"

As he moved down the hallway, coming closer to the intersection, he failed to note that Unit BK-02 was waiting for him, ready to strike when he least suspected. The cybernetic unit had also failed to note that the deadly assassin Bakuryu was also in wait, though for him, and lying inside the ventilation shaft directly above him.

Coming to the intersection and turning right, the chameleon failed to see the cyborg move from the shadows and grasp his shoulder, tossing his gangly form into the closest wall. He then proceeded to deliver lightning quick shots to his face, the first four knocking him unconscious and breaking his nose, and the latter twelve delivered out of pure rage. Bakuryu was quite impressed at how the unit was handling itself, though he saw his uncontrollable rage as a weakness.

__

Hmm… Interesting. Perhaps I won't just kill you yet. You shall be studied far more than I would have previously allowed, and with that I shall find every flaw in you and every detail alike between us…

With that, the young assassin withdrew from his position, taking note that the unit had stopped and was dragging Busuzima's limp, battered body inside a nearby closet.

* * *

"Where are we?" Uriko asked, looking around at the miscellaneous tubes and machinery surrounding them. The bright lights bore down on them with no mercy, causing them to squint against the brightly polished metal and tile-lined floor.

"I'm not sure… Looks like some sort of factory or something. I don't know, Yugo or the others would probably know more than I do." Alice responded.

"Uggh… Can we do something about those lights, they're really hurting my eyes!" She asked, shielding her eyes with her hand and pointing towards the source.

"Yea, hold on." Morphing into her rabbit form, Alice used her well-muscled legs to spring towards the ceiling and punch and elbow out some of the lights, thus making the room more bearable, while giving more insight to the rooms' nature. After landing gracefully on the floor, she reverted back to her human form and continued with Uriko as they surveyed the rest of the compound.

"Thanks Alice." Uriko said, turning and smiling at her sister.

__

It's nice to see her happy in such a glum and dark place like this, especially considering she was mutilated in a place like this. After involuntarily allowing a small shiver to flow through her back, Alice smiled back at her.

Walking down another fifty yards or so, they found an intersection and decided to make their way down the hallway instead of wasting their time with the rest of the huge warehouse. The teal painted walls were dull and uninviting, giving a sense of passivity and indifference. The whole complex seethed with a feeling of indifference, as if the employees and test subjects were there only to work, or be worked on, and nothing more. This disturbed the two as they noticed a chill air coming from above them.

"Oooooooo… it's so cold… Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!" Uriko exclaimed, huddling herself together as they continued, starting to shake from the temperature involuntarily.

Alice was having shivering from the cold too, but tried not to talk about it as much. "Maybe that's because of their tests or something. They do perform experiments on human subjects, and the cells and things they inject in I would imagine they wouldn't want to multiply with a higher temperature."

"How do you know so much about that, Alice?"

"It's like food and the bacteria that can grow on them. That's why the fridge has to be set so low, so the bacteria can't grow."

"Oooh, okay. Don't really understand it any better, but okay!"

They both chuckled a bit and made a right at the next junction, paying no particular attention to the signs above them. As they proceeded on, the lights became dimmer. After laughing a bit to ease off the tension spread before them, they noticed that they were in fact standing in front of the Biologics Research Laboratory.

"How'd we get here?" Uriko asked, feeling a bit confused.

"I'm not sure, but aren't we supposed to be here anyway?"

"I guess so… Let's go in and see what we can find, then get outta here. Already its giving me the creeps!"

"Yea, same here."

As they proceeded inwards, they noticed a large amount of tubes and shafts cluttering the otherwise large area. In one corner, a large curtain was pulled back on its track to reveal an empty gurney and a life support machine.

__

I guess that's for the 'surgeons'. Alice wondered, trying hard not to form the mental picture of what went on there.

Uriko had stopped before one of the tubes, which held what appeared to be a young woman. As Alice walked near her, she noticed the tubes leading up to the one Uriko was presently at were either empty, or contained subjects with physical defects.

Noticing Uriko's glazed eyes and quiet tone, though at other times would have been considered a blessing, Alice looked back at the woman encased in the pale fluid and tried to see what had captured her attention.

"Uriko," she began. "Is there something you see, something wrong?"

She didn't respond. Her mouth appeared to be moving, though barely noticeable, and hardly audible. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Alice lightly shook her, trying to break her out of the trance she seemed stuck in.

"Uriko, come on. This is no time for joking around."

She continued her shaking, making it seem as though she were having a seizure. After a few more minutes of shaking, the worried rabbit finally got a response out of her younger sibling.

"Out…." She whispered, Alice barely being able to pick it up despite her increased hearing.

__

Out? She thought, for the moment confused. "What out, Uriko?" She asked.

She only continued, moving her head to face Alice with a face void of expression. "Out…." She continued.

"Ooooooo…. SNAP OUT OF IT URIKO!!" She yelled, not caring if anyone had heard her or not. Not to her surprise, someone had heard her and was moving towards the sound of her voice with hurried steps. Turning away from the doorway after she noticed large shadows creeping towards her, she dragged Uriko's near limp body behind the tubes, hoping that their pursuers would leave after finding nothing.

A voice soon filled the room and echoed through the open space. "Alice?" it called.

__

I recognize that voice… did they start exploring and happened to find us? She wondered. "Yugo?" she called out, hoping that her suspicions were right.

"Yea, where are you?"

Moving very carefully out from her hiding space, Alice's fear became doused when she saw that guards were not accompanying them, forcing Yugo to disclose her location.

"I'm so glad to have found you!" She cried.

"Hehe, me too. We couldn't find anything, so we decided to start exploring the rest of the complex. Where's Uriko?" He asked, looking around, trying to find the wily feline.

"She's over there," she said, jerking her thumb at the large tube she had just come out from behind. "She's acting really strangely though, not like herself. She's muttering something about letting something out, but I don't know what." She explained, looking down at the floor in frustration.

Suddenly a large chunk of a wall on the other side of the complex flew inwards, and a large amount of yelling, screaming, and growling followed soon after. All turning their heads towards the commotion, they all soon learned that Shina and Jack were struggling to take out a rather large number of guards that had somehow acquired a rocket launcher; Gado noted that the guard that had used the launcher was knocked unconscious.

Rushing forward to assist their fellow allies, Alice staying behind with Uriko, Gado, Yugo, Long, and Shenlong all transformed and aided Jack and Shina in their fight.

Slamming her current guard to the ground and clawing his face, Shina looked up suddenly when she heard the familiar howl from Yugo, now in his wolf form.

__

They've finally come to help us… Took 'em long enough! She thought as she tossed the guard into the wall.

Becoming driven back by a large number of guards, Jack found himself cornered near some large test tubes. Not letting his fear get in the way of his fighting, Jack rushed forward, slashing the chest of one guard with his claws, and knocking two down with his tail. He tried to swoop upwards, but found it difficult with the metal rafters and support beams in his way. Grabbing a guard by the face, he rammed him into a large tube, breaking the glass and allowing the fluid to pour over his arm and the guard's face. While he was doing that, a group of five guards had managed to lift up a large chunk of concrete and heaved it at the dragon, trying to knock him out.

After dropping the limp body to the floor, Rouche turned towards the guards quick enough to see the large gray slab flying in his direction. His reaction time wasn't quick enough and he was knocked back into a tube. After clearing the slab off him, he noticed a weight on his back. Assuming one of the guards had been thrown in his direction and happened to land on him, he tilted to one side and allowed it to slide off. He became shocked to realize that it was not a guard at all, but rather a young woman. By her looks, she appeared to be in her mid-twenties. He also noted that she was covered in a thick fluid and had a respirator hooked on her mouth.

__

She was inside one of those tubes? How could they do such a thing?!? His mind reeled at the horrible thoughts of her being experimented on. His senses became blotted and blurred, everything around him seeming to disappear as he stared at the young face before him.

__

How could they… How could they perform such, such vile acts on another human being?? A woman at that! There truly are perverse and twisted minds at work here… And I won't stand for another to get hurt!!! No more!! He raged inwardly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORREEEE!!!!!!!" he boomed at the top of his lungs, not caring about the battle brewing around him. A large hue of gold encircled his form and his eyes turned crimson red. His blood boiled and adrenaline fueled his body's needs. Energy began to cackle around him, and the guards that had planned on shocking him with their tazors shrank back, only to find a large lion behind them who was more than willing to fight.

His voice becoming distorted, his rage building ever higher, Jack lost his senses, lost his mind to the emotions coursing through his body. The gold aura began to brighten slowly, until its light shone like that of the sun. Everyone around him stopped fighting, stopped their attacks and watched as the dragon zoanthrope howled with rage and pain.

Blinded by the light that streamed outwards, the others around him were unaware of the mental pain and anguish that was running through his mind, and were also unaware of the physical changes taking place. His whole body shifted and reformed, changing his pale green scales to a dark black. His snout elongated, adding another six inches to its length; with this elongation, extra teeth took root and gave his muzzle the look of an evil grin. He willingly surrendered to the psychosis and insanity, allowing his bestial urges to surface and take hold while they could. His whole body bulged with newfound power, adding muscle and mass to his entire structure. His tail grew short spikes, and along his spine, increasing in size from his tailbone to his neck, arose another series of spikes, their grayish membrane glistening in the light.

"What's happening to him?" Shina said aloud, awestruck by the magnificent power before her. Unaware that Gado had edged close to her, she found comfort in his touch as he placed his great hand on her shoulder.

When it seemed that the light could not get any brighter, the aura around the beast cackled and boomed, its radiance flowing outward towards them all as it exploded. Steel beams above the new zoanthrope creaked and fell, the shock wave knocking them away from him and onto the empty tubes below. The guards had been knocked unconscious by the blast, but luckily, still in their bestial forms, the zoanthropes had managed to stay on their feet. They all stood awestruck at the sight before them, the flash from the light starting to fade from their eyes.

Not wasting time to examine what had happened, the reformed zoanthrope kicked the few guards in his way into the air. He hastily picked up the woman on the ground near him and tossed her on his shoulder, hoping that she would survive. He looked up with fierceness and the other zoanthropes silently obeyed his command. They all headed out through the large hole in the warehouse and tore through the fence, stealing themselves into the night. When they had all reached a suitable distance from the damaged complex, the barely visible dragon walked slowly towards Alice and Yugo, who were watching Uriko with worry.

"Free…." Was the only word that they could hear from her small mouth, her expression still blank.

"She will be alright," Jack started, his voice sounding lower in pitch. "When you return home, leave her to sleep, she'll awake in the morning good as ever." Allowing the weight to fall from his shoulder, Jack handed the woman to Yugo and began talking once more. "Take her to the hospital and see that she gets the best of care. I don't want another innocent life to die at the hands of Tylon." His crimson eyes shone in the moonlight and both Alice and Yugo knew not to take him lightly.

"So what do we do now, then?" Shenlong asked.

"I'm not sure Shenlong," Yugo answered after a few moments. His eyes followed the new beast as it wandered down the hill and into the city. "Wait, I suppose." His thoughts reflected back to his words just a scant few moments before:

'_…I don't want another innocent life to die at the hands of Tylon._'

__

He truly has been through a lot these past few weeks, Gado thought inwardly, also watching the new creature disappear from sight. _I just hope that the battle strain hasn't made him lose grip on what's real, and what's not…_

* * *

****

Two weeks later…

Watching with a face of concern at the nameless patient before him. The day after that horrific night at the Tylon complex, Alice had put the young woman in the hospital under her care and that of a trusted doctor. Luckily the heat from the aura that had exploded from Jack had kept her body temperature high enough to survive the night.

She was on a respirator much like the one Jack had seen her wearing at the warehouse, though they had cleaned her of the thick fluid that she had been floating in inside her glass chamber. Her shoulder length brown hair shone in the mid-day sun. Except for a few bruises marring her features, her face held such beauty. His eyes remained at her face for hours at a time; his mind trying to will hers awake.

__

Please wake up… His thought sorrowfully. _Please…_

As hours stretched into days, Jack continued to sit patiently for the young woman to awaken, only leaving to eat or relieve himself. Every so often the others would join him to see if her condition was improving, and unknown to Jack, see if he was doing all right also. Alice would pass by on her rounds and stop in to find Jack either staring out the window or asleep on a few outstretched chairs. Watching him intently, and hoping that he was feeling okay, Alice noticed that he rarely blinked, yet his eyes remained as bright and resilient as they had the first day she had met him.

__

I know your hoping that she'll recover quickly Jack, and for both your sakes I hope she does too… She thought silently, bowing her head and resuming her rounds.

As Alice continued her rounds, Jack continued staring out the window into the night sky. Somehow he felt at peace with himself and the world for the moment, patiently awaiting the awakening of the woman he had saved from the tyrannous grasp of Tylon. He merely hoped that in the next few days she would awaken and could begin to tell her story and let them all know of Tylon's true intentions, though that was not why he took particular interest in her. Somehow he felt deeply connected to her, as if something had taken grasp of his heart and soul and commanded him to take her out of that hellish nightmare.

__

Perhaps Fate made us cross paths… Who knows? I just hope that you will be able to live a better life with us by your side than in that horrible and demeaning hellhole.

Thus, staring at the stars, he waited…

* * *

Moving through the rubble, Stun found himself free from the twisted mind of Busuzima. He had awoken to a thunderous clamor. He had also noticed that his restraining collar was lying on the floor near him, its transistor smashed. He had managed to escape the compound, though injured from the experiments, with no trouble at all, to his surprise. He noted that a large battle had taken place and wondered what else he had missed.

As he walked into the night he inwardly thanked whoever had provided help with his escape, yet also wondered who had destroyed the compound. He would needs a few weeks to recover from his injuries, but he was sure to find the others and see if they had been the ones who had destroyed the compound.

__

But for now… He thought drearily. _I must sleep…_

AN:

Neo: Sorry for the long delay. I've finally finished this and I'm extremely proud of myself and how it's turned out. And just incase any of you are wondering as to the length of this chapter, its exactly 7258 words. Surprisingly enough it all flowed quite nicely after I got past a little difficulty in the beginning. Thanks goes out to the following:

Tiger5913: After reading SP, I got a better understanding of how Bakuryu truly works, so thank you for the bit of inspiration and helping me on my way to continuing with writing this chapter!! Also, I hope you're feeling better!!

AKA: Thanks a lot for the fun talks and stuff. I really enjoyed it all and it helped me get into a better, happier mood to writing this chapter, and for helping me somehow overcome the problem at the beginning, though it probably wouldn't make sense how you helped out… (I'm not quite sure myself, but I know you had a part in it!!) Also, you get well too, we want you healthy and well to continue with SC!

Raptor Red: Although you haven't really read this fic yet, you have helped a lot in writing this chapter. Our hilarious little RP lifted my spirits these last few days and helped me get some ideas while also letting my mind go at ease to allow the free-flowing writing that happened. Big thanks to you!! *Hands Oreos*

Neo: Hope you all like this chapter! I know I loved writing it. Till chapter 17, R&R and have fun!!


	17. An Awakening

17: An Awakening

Another two full weeks had passed since the attack on Tylon's research facility. Life had returned to normal for the most part, as normal as it could for them. They had noticed that Jack nearly never left the young woman's side, always sitting near her, either admiring her features or staring blankly out the window, thinking of what, they didn't know. How could they know what had happened to him. He seemed so strange and completely different after that horrendous night when they had witnessed him transform into some new creature of power and grace.

__

What's going on in your head? Jane wondered, leaning against the doorframe of the room. _It's been at least a month, and still you're here… But why? What's holding you back from living life like the rest of us?_ She wondered, her brow becoming furrowed.

Her dazed eyes came into focus when she heard him shifting in his chair, presumably from sitting in the same position for innumerable hours. How he managed to stay like that and remain so totally devoid of the outside world, yet still remain calm and satisfied was beyond her. But that was not what she put on the earth for, not to philosophize or ponder. No, she was a fighter in blood and in spirit, one that lusted for the thrill and the adrenaline that coursed through her body in the heat of battle. But this was a time of peace, if for a moment.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she hadn't noticed another presence stand behind her. Looking up and backwards she noticed Yugo standing behind her, his face fierce, as if he had just finished a very heated fight.

"How's he doing?" He asked softly.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't really moved for about three hours now." She replied, moving her eyes back to Jack, who had now turned to stare at them with a blank stare. Seeing the look of total emptiness in his eyes gave her a chill that crawled slowly up her spine, one that she rarely, if ever, felt.

Apparently Yugo had felt his cold gaze also, for he had moved slowly into the room and pulled a chair over, sitting down directly across from the motionless dragon. Yugo hunched down, leaning his elbows on his knees while clasping his hands together, directing his sight to the tile floor beneath him.

Jane had expected him to start talking from how he had moved into the room and sat across from Jack. She moved into the room also, leaning against the chest of drawers. Crossing her arms about her chest she struggled to bring words to her lips, to start some kind of conversation to strip the silence that loomed about the dull room.

Still staring at the ground blankly, Jack began to speak, "You know, I've sat here for a month now, and I know you've all stopped by a lot wondering about me," His head slowly raised to stare at the female that sat motionless in the bed adjacent to him. "And I'm not quite sure why I've stayed this long either, but somehow I feel that I can't leave her alone…"

Listening to his words made Jane feel even worse for a reason unknown to her. She didn't know why she should care so much about a particular individual when all she sought from life was the thrill of fighting a worthy adversary. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. He continued, "You know, I'm not sure why I changed into the person you see before you. Honestly, I don't know how it happened either," He said while laughing lightly. "It just seemed like the world had collapsed around me, like nothing was real anymore, nothing sane, and then, when I thought the darkness had complete control of me, something deep in here," He said while tapping his temple. "Just, I don't know…. Just snapped…"

Yugo had looked up from the floor to gaze at the dragon before him. He seemed to smile a little, as if he had found a small bit that was left in Jack that he found humorous. Jack looked up at him and noticed the small smile, and to Jane's astonishment, he smiled back.

"You know Jack," Yugo started. "For all that you've changed, for better or worse, your still welcome with us." He looked to Jane and she nodded in confirmation. "We're all in this for the same reason, to help the world understand that we're all equals, that zoanthropes are no different than normal humans."

As Yugo spoke, Jack brought his hands to his chin, as if pondering his words, letting them mull about inside his mind. "Yes, I know that Yugo, and I am truly grateful to have friends such as yourselves. All I hope now is that she'll awaken soon." Jack said, once again directing his gaze unto the unknown female.

As silence draped over the room once more, the lights began to flicker a bit, casting a darkened shadow on the dragon, distorting his once light and joyous features. After a half-hour more, both Jane and Yugo left to eat at a nearby restaurant. Jack was left once more to keep his ever-watchful eyes on the unconscious female before him, his mind continually begging her to awaken.

* * *

Struggling to awaken against the blaring sun, Stun dragged his limp and tired body up from the ground, covering his yellow eyes against the bright light. The day had awoken without him, but he cared not. He was free from Busuzima's distorted mind, his vile and sick hands not being able to torture his body anymore.

Hefting up his weight to standing, using the wall as a brace, he began to shuffle to a nearby dumpster, searching it for some kind of edible substance to sustain his form until he had strength enough to find what his body truly needed.

__

That bastard Busuzima and his psychotic mind… Stun picked up a half-eaten cheeseburger and tossed it aside, its meat moldy and the bun unappealing. He continued rummaging through the garbage until he found some food decent enough for his stomach. Slumping back down to the ground, using the wall to slow his descent, as his body still was recuperating, he began to slowly eat the food.

__

How long can I keep this up, keep my body intact before it collapses? He asked himself. _Or am I just on this barren earth to try to attain Death's claim on me, only to be ripped from its welcome embrace?_ Finishing his food, he sat in silence, the distant sound of cars speeding past the only sound he chose to register.

Slowly overhead clouds passed, their slow course ever-changing. The sun was able to peek out once in a great while, and when it did, it shone its radiance upon the insect zoanthrope, the light casting dark shadows on his ragged form. But he could care less. The only thought he had left that edged upon his sanity was to how he would find the others, the ones who he assumed had 'saved' him from the diabolical and malevolent laboratory that Busuzima had caged him in.

__

Soon… Soon I shall find them.

* * *

Yugo sat in silence at his household, hunched over on his couch. An overload of thoughts careened through his fragile mind, all bringing him closer and closer to insanity. It had been a month since they had destroyed the facility, a month since Jack had rescued the still unconscious woman, and a month since Kenji had slipped into Bakuryu's malevolent shoes yet again. He didn't know what he should, or rather could, do about the entire situation.

"What the hell can I do?" He asked himself under his breath, his fingers running through his tussled hair. "Kenji's gone, the others are all silent… What is there left to do?"

The lamp beside him shone its light upon his face, as if trying to make light of the darkness that enshrouded the wolf. Its attempt had no effect and it seemed as though the sun itself could not break the hold that the darkness had on him.

His lips curled in silent rage, his wolven claws extending without his will. But even had he known, he wouldn't have cared. He felt like he needed something to smash, someone to fight, something to release the tension inside him and the rage and anger that were welled deep inside his heart. So he stood and grabbed his jacket from the chair next to him. Putting it on he left the house, his mind set on making his way to the gym to release his anger on the massive five hundred pound punching bag he had made them order.

"Time to test that things limits…" He said while cracking his knuckles, his eyes focused as ever.

* * *

Blurred thoughts swam about, their images barely discernable through the foggy mist of her mind. Consciousness was still a ways off, but the darkness that had swallowed her mind had edged off for the time being. Somewhere before her she noted a dark blob, though she couldn't determine what, or if it was, who, the thing was. Her mind craved to know the answers but she was unable to do so in her current condition.

__

Why can't I just wake up? She wondered. _Is this a dream, or something else, or what?_

All about her darkness was prevalent, seeming as if it were there to show her that it would claim all she sought to free, stealing away her only chance at freedom. But she knew her will to be stronger than some inhumane inanimate force that only existed because humankind deemed it so. Somehow she wished to become awake again, to be one with the world as she once was before the time that strange scientist had performed bizarre and horrible experiments on her youthful form and so forcefully shut her mind. She still knew not why he had done those things to her, injected strange substances into her body, and forced her to endure pain beyond knowing.

Somewhere deep within her core, however, she felt another being present, as if it had existed within her mind and body before, but had lain dormant until now. She could feel its primal urges and instinct-based mind along-side hers, yet she had no fear of it, like it was a part of her being all from the beginning.

__

What is this being, this creature, this thing_ I'm feeling inside me? Is it real, or just some weird effect caused by those chemicals that scientist injected in me? What is this? _She wondered, searching her archive to try to find an answer. She wanted to know the answers desperately, but for now she would stay in the darkness, hoping soon that she would awaken.

* * *

Sleep had taken hold of Jack's consciousness yet again, forcing him to succumb to his bodily urges, to replenish his drained energy. Though he found it irrelevant to actually _sleep_, he knew his health would be affected in the long run. That, and the fact that Alice would administer sleeping medication should she find him as an insomniac.

Darkness swirled about him, sometimes slowing time to show the delicate shapes his mind chose to create, and at other times speeding up to destroy that invaluable art. He wondered what the female before him was thinking, whether she could actually think, or was absorbed in a darkness so thick that her thoughts would stray from her mental body and into nothingness.

__

Are Hajime's experiments floating in her mind now? His subconscious wondered. _Or is she thinking about her life beforehand, or something totally different? _He knew not the answers, but strove to find some solution. However, his mind was far too tired to contemplate such things and merely wished to rest.

Through his minds' eye he saw himself walking through the world, hands in his pockets, as if strolling through a park on a midsummer's day. He pictured the differences the world attributed towards his personality, the way each minute detail affected his personal environment and how he acted towards others, or how they acted towards him. He knew that his friends had helped him to change his ways before insanity and the darker side of his consciousness had taken hold of his physicality. And to them he was eternally grateful.

Slowly the atmosphere shifted, melting towards a new environment of unearthly design. Around him slow churning lava was pooled, its heated liquid contents giving rise of sulfurous toxins while casually spouting steam to distract his eyes. Above him the stars loomed, their tiny luminescent shapes shining brightly, proudly, showing their elegance to all that could view them.

Lowering his head from the tapestry above, he noticed a pair of crimson eyes before him, looming in the shade. Their foreboding presence sent chills down his spine, though he knew to whom they belonged. However, as Jack drew closer to the menacing eyes, the further away they pulled from him. The fire around him died down slowly as he desperately tried to get closer to them. Darkness closed in around him also, but he noticed it not, his mind continually reeling at how the object fled farther the faster he ran.

Slowly the world he was absorbed in collapsed around him, caving in to the sweeping darkness. His mental body was consumed by the blackness, the dark void. His voice became mute and his vision blind. A sudden red tint shone through his eyelids, making them cringe at the foreign color.

Slowly his senses returned to him as he opened his eyes to the midday sun, its bright rays dampened from the draperies closed around the windows. Forcing his eyes to focus to the new surroundings, he found the unnamed woman who had laid before him for what seemed like an eternity sitting up in the bed, her face blank, but her eyes vibrant. Combing his fingers through his hair, he leaned against the chair, slouching forward as she slowly turned towards him, her face continuing its look of impassivity.

__

S-she… she's awake? Is she really awake, or is this just another part of my dream? Jack's mind reeled at the possibilities. He wondered if he was truly awake, in the physical realm once more, or if his mind had played an illusion once more, playing a cruel joke on his exhausted mind, laughing in his frailty.

Slowly turning once more, the female began to take in her surroundings, as if she hadn't known of a world outside her test-tube prison. To Jack she seemed child-like, experiencing all he had taken for granted as if she had never had the chance to do so. What struck him the most was how her eyes seemed to take on a life of their own. Their light blue hue eluded his senses of their coloration, seeming to take on a different tone every time he turned away. Turning her head towards him, her mouth hung open loosely, though by the slight movement of her lips he could tell she was straining to give her thoughts a voice.

Moving towards the bedside, his hand absentmindedly laying atop hers, he quietly begged her to speak. His heightened bestial senses gave him an awareness that others lurked nearby, though he knew them to be his friends. Turning his head towards the open doorway, he found Alice and Yugo's shadows sweeping across the tile floor. Their shapes entering the doorway, he noticed their smiles shift towards a look of shock at the current situation.

"She's awake??" Alice asked, her voice choked, though she tried to regain composure. "Has she shown any other response?" She asked Jack, moving towards her and checking the various machines that supported her frail life.

Shaking his head, Jack glanced towards Yugo. The wolf returned his stoic gaze, and, leaning up against the doorframe, his right leg crossed across his left with his arms laid across his chest, gave a relieved and happy smile to the dragon. "It's good she's finally awake." He commented.

Jack returned the smile, gripping her hand in his happiness, yet still wishing she could bring voice to her thoughts. After gazing into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, he was aware that Alice had begun to change her fluid bags, keeping them on in case her sudden snap to reality decided to careen back to her comatose state. Soon Jack senses another presence and turned towards the doorframe to notice the immense form of Alan Gado standing behind Yugo. Yugo had turned around and had began to converse with the old lion, updating him on the situation, to which he nodded his affirmation and looked up to look over at Jack, his eye giving off a slight twinkle of remote happiness.

A light and somber voice soon filled the air, the first few words barely audible. However, Yugo's heightened hearing gave him sense enough to tell it was the female that sat in the bed before them. "I think she's trying to talk," he said quietly. "Though I can't tell what she's trying to say just yet."

"……..W…Whe.." She began, her eyes still slightly glazed. "Where.."

Alice sat nearest her aside from Jack. "Where what?" She asked, concern in her voice.

The female merely turned towards her, reaching out her frail hand, the I.V. tube straining against her skin, she grabbed a-hold of the rabbit, though her grip was still weak. "Where a… Where am I?" She asked finally. After a few moments of silence, Alice responded, "You're in a hospital. You've been here for a month now in a coma."

"H…hos-spi-tal?" she responded. "How?" she continued, not knowing anyone of whom surrounded her.

"You shouldn't be concerned about that at this moment miss. All you should do now is lay and rest, your body and mind shouldn't be pushed too far after what you've been through." Gado answered, stepping forth from the dark hallway and into the light of the room.

"That's right, you should rest now," Alice chipped in. "Get some rest and if you feel up to it tomorrow, we'll tell you about what happened. But before you do rest, do you remember your name at all?" She asked, a small smile playing on her features, hoping that she could answer the question that had stalked all their minds the day after Jack had rescued her.

"C…Cas.." She started, her head dropping downwards as she strained to remember. "Cassandra, I think…"

__

Cassandra… Somehow her very name struck a chord in Jack's heart. He couldn't place the feeling he was getting, but he knew it had pierced the darkness that had loomed in his soul since he himself became a zoanthrope. _How is it that a name can touch me so?_ He wondered, his brow furrowing as he dropped his head to his chest in thought.

"She'll have to rest now, so I think we should just let her be for now, I'll check on her again in a little while." Alice said, shooing Yugo and Gado out of the room, telling them to leave her to her rest. Gado slowly turned to walk away, though after Jack raised his head, gave him a slight nod of affirmation. Yugo, merely shouted his protest as the nurse shoved his flailing form from the room, leaving only the now asleep Cassandra and Jack in the room. Turning off the lights, Alice left the door slightly ajar, the thin beam of luminescent light from the hallway the only sign that life still existed outside that small hospital room.

Hunching his body in the chair, moonlight creeping onto his now exhausted frame, outlining his bleak form in a thin line of white, the dragon zoanthrope known as Jack Rouche fell into a welcomed deep sleep, retracting his thoughts from the feeble grasp of reality and fading into the near-perpetual darkness of the his fond nightmarish dream realm…

AN:

Neo: Hi all, yes, I'm still alive n well. sorry that its taken so long to upload this chappy, little over 2 months, heh… I hope this one doesn't disappoint u at all, seems a little sappy, but I think it's a good startin point (ch 18 should be good, after I get the startin foundation in my head that is…) any ideas on wat I should include in ch 18 is always welcome, I love feedback like that. n to everybody who's pushed me to continue writin this fic, I thank all of u. ur words have kept me goin, givin me new ideas, had me change others, n basically have kept me goin on this fic. I hope more feedback like ive been getting (tho I feel ur thoughts aren't fully comin thru…) will help push this fic over 25 chapters, so keep the reviews comin, whether short or lengthy (length doesn't bother me at all, so don't be bashful!) until ch 18 comes round, take it easy all!


	18. Power Shift

18: Power Shift

Dashing down the street, Kenji strove to make it to Uriko's house as fast as he could so they would not be any later for school than they already were. It had taken a while for her to regain her senses, near the time Cassandra had regained consciousness, but he cared not how it happened, merely that she was back in the real world again. Back where she belongs, he thought.

He made a quick hop and pushed off his powerful legs to soar into the air to a tree near fifty feet out, grabbed hold of a branch and flipped himself farther into the air, a sole projectile in the clear blue sky. While soaring he swivelled his body a few times, doing so only to keep his skills somewhat fresh in his mind, but also to view his surroundings, calculating his next move. He undertook the action of landing neatly onto another tree branch on the tip of his left foot only to launch himself back into the air to land on a nearby houses' roof. He then proceeded to dash again across the rooftops towards Uriko's house.

Please be ready Uriko....

* * *

Kenji's thought were in vain. Uriko was far from ready for school, hopping around the house on one foot while trying to put a sock on, crashing into multiple pieces of furniture. Alice was gone, at work at the hospital, so Uriko was the sole audience of her own commotion.

"Owwww!!" She cried, stumbling to the floor after stubbing her toe. "Grrrrr!! I'm never gonna get out of here!" I hope Kenji isn't gonna be too mad at me for us being late... She thought, her thoughts floating towards the young ninja. She envisioned his soft smile and his dark eyes, both of which she was striving to have him show more often, rather than the stoic face implemented upon his character by Busuzima. Stupid Busu-freak, making Kenji cold! She stuck her tongue out as if he were there, hate slowly welling up inside her. The throbbing pain in her toe brought her back to reality, however, and she pulled the sock on and got up to finish getting ready, hopefully, before Kenji arrived.

She swiftly got into her school attire, consisting mainly of a plaid blouse, white shirt with plaid overall-esque top and black dress shoes. She hated the uniform, but wore it only to appease both the school officials and Alice. She more enjoyed her fighting garb, its looseness giving her the unique freedom of movement she enjoyed so much. It was that sudden whoosh of cool air as she did a flying kick, or the way her bangs flew to the side when she leaped forward, or the way her opponent never knew exactly where her hands would come out of her sleeves to attack that gave her all her giddiness and joy in fighting. It was that freedom that she enjoyed, not the stupid conformity that she was forced to endure.

"Arrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!!! Where is it?!?" She cried in frustration, trying to find her knapsack, as well as all the scattered books that littered her bedroom floor. Crawling under her bed, making the recently ironed uniform wrinkled, she grabbed her history book at the same moment that she picked up the bathroom window being opened.

"Gaahh, Kenji's here already!" She muttered aloud, crawling back from under the bed to see him striding towards her room, a peeved look on his face.

"We're late." He said.

Yea, like I didn't already know that, she thought inwardly. "Just give me a few more minutes Kenji, please?"

We're already a half hour late... "Fine..."

"Thanks Kenji!!" she exclaimed, running to him and giving him a big hug while smiling. Kenji then departed the room and went downstairs to wait. Uriko hurriedly got the rest of her books, threw them into her knapsack, ran to the mirror to check her hair, then bolted down the stairs two at a time to the kitchen to grab some fruit.

"All right Kenji, lets go!" she yelled, running to the door and opening it only to find a bright flash of white light strike her full on. In the light she saw an ominous figure with gnarled arms that seemed to snake obscenely towards her, trying to drag her into the burning white light.

"Ahhhhhh!!" Uriko yelled, bolting upright from her bed in a panic of sweat. She looked about the darkened room, her eyes still adjusting to it from the bright light she had seen just moments before.

Was that all just a dream?

* * *

Elsewhere, the young man that Uriko Nonomura had just had a dream in which he was involved stood vigilant against the night sky. However, though physically the same person, mentally the teenager was far from what she dreamt him to be. He was not Kenji Ohgami, but rather Bakuryu, the dark assassin. His scarf swayed in the night air gently, its path as uncertain as that of his hostage.

"Yes Ohgami, your path is set for you. The slayer has awoken once again and now has initiated his dominance over you. No more will your true calling be denied, your true destiny." He said to himself, though directed at the trapped male in his subconscious. His cold black eyes glared at the moon as if to curse it from existence. He then surveyed the massive steel jungle before him, his eyes following random people, following their meaningless lives for mere seconds at a time.

"What a waste…" He spat. And with that he surged power to his legs and leaped into the darkness, bolting and springing from rooftop to rooftop, calculating his next move…

* * *

His mind awakening to the dawning of a new day, Rouche opened his weary eyes to the dim light of the room he had resided in for what had seemed years. He wiped the soft crust from his eyes and yawned lightly, his eyes focusing on the sleeping female before him. A warm smile swept across his features as he took in the beauty bestowed before him. "To think that she was experimented on…" He said sofly.

A sudden knock came, Jack jerking his head to the noise and noticing Yugo leaning against the doorframe, a slight look of dismay upon his face, though he tried to cloud it. "How are you two doing?" He asked plainly, his gaze set upon the dragon.

"She hasn't woken yet, and I've just woken now. After last night with her coming to, I'm not sure what happened, but something clicked inside me and I don't think I've slept that well in ages." He responded, pushing against the arms of the chair to rise and stretch his tired and aching limbs.

"You really shouldn't sleep in chairs like that; you'll kill your body and muscles." The wolf said teasingly, stepping into the room and crossing his arms across his chest as he looked to the bed again. "I still don't know what to make of that night, Jack, but you've certainly changed a lot since then. I don't know if it's for the better or not, but I'm at least glad that you're with us."

"I'm not entirely sure either Yugo, but I know that indeed it has changed me." He replied, cracking both his neck and back, causing the wolf to cringe from the sounds and sight.

"I have no idea how you can do that…"

"Crack my bones? I've done it since I was little; it relieves tension of body and mind."

"It's still not healthy…" A light-toned voice chimed in. Soon following was Alice, entering the room with chart in hand. "How's she been Jack, or do you know?"

"I've just woken and I can't say for certain, though it seems as if she's slept as well as I have." He answered as she ran her routine of checking her patient. He noticed how the rabbit went about her ways, smirking lightly to himself as he connected her with her rabbit counterpart moreover. She was cute indeed with her looks and seemed to always have a cheerfulness about her that rarely seemed to sway. And while she was quick with her work, it was still accomplished satisfactorily by her peers. _Quite an interesting one she is_.

"Hm…" She muttered, looking over her patient and noting things in her chart, checking the various machines for heart rate, blood pressure and such. "Well, according to the readings and what the tests from earlier read out, she seems fine. My supervisor still isn't sure how she could've pulled out of the coma that early; by all calculations she should've been under for clear over six months, but then again it's still amazing she even survived Hajime's experiments to begin with." She flipped through the pages of the chart again and looked at her face for a moment before turning to face the dragon. "What did she say her name was?" She asked him, a slight furrow in her brow.

Furrowing his brow in turn, Jack strained to think of what she had said the night before. So much had happened in such short time, he turning his head aside slightly as he pushed his memory to recall her name. "Something with a 'C'…"

"Carrie?" Yugo pitched.

Jack shook his head with eyes closed, his mind watching her lips move yet he hearing no sound yet. "Similar, but that's not it."

"Did she give a last name Jack?" Alice asked, flipping through her chart again to see if she had written down the name.

"Calim?" Yugo asked.

"That's not similar…" Jack responded coldly, glaring lightly to the wolf, watching as he raised his hands a bit.

"Sorry, sorry… Um… Carrie… Cassie? No…"

"Cassie?" Jack murmured. He thought back again and her words drifted forth from his memory. "Cassandra!" He exclaimed, a bright smile upon his face as it matched her words in his mind.

"Cassandra? I was just about to say that!"

"Shut your mouth boy…" The booming voice of the lion sounded, Yugo cringing from it a bit as he turned his head to spot the large man leaning against the doorframe. "Cassandra was indeed the name she gave."

"Hm… Well, unless we can get a last name out of her, there's no way to find out who she really is." Alice informed them all. "There's probably several hundred Cassandra's in the city, let alone there being at least twenty on my watch alone, ironic as _that_ is." She put the pages back in place on her chart with a light sigh. "Well, I'm off to my lunch break, I figured I'd see how she was doing and see if you knew her last name so I could run a search to get to know her more. Yugo, you gonna join me?"

"Sure, I could go for food." He answered, averting his eyes from Gado, half expecting a retort to come from his mouth.

"Then let's get going…" She said, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him out of the door. "Bye Jack, we'll be back in a bit!" She yelled from the hallway.

"Stop pulling so hard, you'll rip my arm off and I _need _it!!"

"How are you faring my friend?" The lion asked, choosing to remain where he was.

"As well as can be expected, and yourself?"

"No leads have been found as to where Hajime has stowed away to; Shenlong's informants are running dry as of late and Jenny has yet to have found Goldberg either. If he still lives, he's either still recuperating, or she believes he may find ways of contacting us before we may be able to find him first."

"Mm… Somehow I feel that he's still alive, though how I'm not certain. And yes, I do agree with her that he'll find us long before we're able to find him; insect as he may be, if he's still alive he's hiding in the shadows again. If anything, we'll find him again when Hajime surfaces, as he'll go after him for holding him for his experiments again."

"Very true, and a keen observation; duly noted. I'll have Jane and Long go on the hunt for any facility that might harbor Hajime or his research again. He'll be another hiding in the shadows for now, especially after the attack we launched and the damage you inflicted after your transformation." Gado stated, his eyes watching as Jack's eyes looked away at the mention of his transformation. He could only imagine what was running through the dragon's mind right then, but he cared little at the moment as he was more concerned of the matters at hand. "What shall you do, stay with her? Or do you wish to help our search?"

"I'll stay by her side until she wakes again so I can seek more information from her. After that I'll help with the search; I'll have Yugo inform you if I don't myself." He answered, stepping towards the lion and offering his hand. "I assume by your tone and questions that you're to be off for a time?"

"For a time yes," He replied, taking Jack's hand in his own and shaking firmly. "Stay well and my condolences to her when she wakes. We'll be in touch." With that he released his hand and nodded slightly, turning and disappearing into the hallway, his great footsteps fading slowly as Jack turned to face the still sleeping woman he had rescued what seemed so long ago.

"Rest, but wake soon; there's much to be done…"

* * *

Moving through the shadows of rooftops, the Unborn strode away on quickened heels, hearing of the sleeper awakening briefely, the one that had been taken away from Hajime's facility several months ago. _How dare they take away the host for my sister's soul! _He cried internally, infuriated that they would proceed with those plans to prevent him from succeeding in resurrecting his sister from her long slumber, to awaken her to smite the world and have all the unborn awoken again to reign over the earth. He stopped atop a skyscraper and raised his head with eyes closed in rage, screaming out to the heavens for all to hear. His lungs soon gave out after a long stretch of time, opening his eyes to the blazing sun, ignoring the brightness and directing his white-blotched gaze to the specks below, seeking out through his senses the minute few who harbored the symbols of zoanthropes.

"They'll all pay with their lives for their treachery, for their insolence and the pain they've caused me." Xion seethed. He needed to find that insane chameleon and pour forth his efforts to reclaim the host of his sister, to hold her in his possession for when she would become his sister once more. "She shall take hold and we shall rule these worthless souls for all eternity." He spat, taking to the move again and dashing to a space to fall to the ground, his coat billowing beneath the wind as he hit the concrete with fist and knee, quickly pushing and dashing again into the shadows to seek out the evil scientist and his new facility to hatch his scheme of attaining the one the dragon had 'rescued'. "She'll be mine again, dragon, just you wait…"

* * *

Another crept through the shadows, but not hastily like that of the Unborn; he moved slowly and with heavy-trodden footsteps. He was kin per say to Xion, though he denied such statements. He was the first of unnatural born zoanthropes, originally the scientist Stephen Goldberg, though he preferred Stun. He shuffled through the alleyways, staring up at the buildings around him, all abandoned factories and warehouses, long lain dormant and serving as his shelter for the time being. Torn cloth adorned him, serving as bandages for his still healing wounds. Though it was several months ago that he had been freed from Busuzima's grasp, the aftereffects of his experiments upon the insect still took their toll. He closed his eyes and placed a clawed hand to his throbbing head, the pain barely tolerable.

_Perhaps the rabbit nurse can aid my injuries to quicken my recovery_… He thought, remembering the wolf boxer Yugo as being her significant other. _If I contact either him or Burtory, I may be able to locate Hajiime as well to exact my vengeance._ With that thought in mind, he shuffled back into the shadows to the warehouse he was using as his residence.

It was a rank and shambled building, in a time a-past being used as a warehouse for large bulk items of commercial use. Now its barren walls stood with panels missing here and there, the roof allowing shafts of light to stream through as panels had fallen through from above as well. Very little filled the massive building; a few random chairs, large shelves, some fallen over, while elsewhere a rusted and dry forklift sat with the remnants of a skid still upon its teeth. He continued to move, lurching downwards to sit upon a stool, clawed hands upon his knees as he exhaled a raspy sigh. His stomach rumbled its discontent and he found himself wondering as to just how long it had been since he had eaten sustenance of _any_ kind. _Too long…_

Suddenly his hands grasped his head as a pain shot up his spine to throb strong in his temple, his yellowed eyes wide with the pain. "Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrr… grrrrrrrrrrryaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaaaagghhhh!!!! Uurrrrrrrghhhhhhhhh…" He let loose, inhaling sharply whenever the pain subsided for the brief moments it did. "Hhuuuuuuuuhhhhnnn… Eeeeghhhhhhhhhhhgg… gyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhghh!!" _Su… Such p-pain! Why?!_

And yet, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it subsided. His claws raked in agony at his head, tearing at the bandages about his head, they falling to the dust and dirt-ridden floor as he tore at his heaving chest next. His shirt fell just as silently as the bandages, but he himself was all but quiet. His rage mounted uncontrollably at the pain that was dissipating, a golden aura building about his body, small bolts shooting off randomly, sparking against the metal infrastructure. His eyes shone a deathly white through his golden hue as his arms stretched upwards as if to tear down the heavens themselves. His screams continued to echo off the metal walls, more panels falling to the great force building within.

Bearing down and slamming his clawed fists to the ground in a mixture of both rage and pain, Stun was determined to end the torture his weakened body was being put through, his mind unsure as to what was exactly happening. He slammed the concrete again and again, the aura ever-brightening, shining more so from his rage and fury. _Why… won't… this… _"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!" And yet his screams were dulled to silence as a magnificent white flash tore through the warehouse, the panels about the roof either sailing outwards or shattering.

As the light began to die down, the insect zoanthrope known as Stun sat kneeled upon the ground, his body still white with the aftereffects. Yet he was not in his 'human' form, but rather that of his beast. And yet even his beast was somehow different, for on its back was emblazoned the Sign of the Beast, his that of the horned beetle. As he pushed against the heated concrete, he pushed himself to standing, feeling the energy surging through his veins. He looked at his claws, now not their natural blue hue, but rather a dark crimson red. _What's happened to me?_ Staring up to the now visible sky, his thoughts turned to that of Hajime, his instincts telling him to take advantage of his newfound power and use it to its full extent.


End file.
